Infinite Rhapsody
by psychomagi
Summary: Post-Canon/Pre-epilogue. The story as yet untold. Deals with relationships and recovery but has a plot, new evils and new friendly faces. Staying close to canon. Deals with some complex issues. Appreciate Reviews.
1. Hogwarts, is history?

**Introduction:**

This fanfic occurs just after the final battle and long before the epilogue chapter at the end of Deathly Hollows. There are quite a few stories with a similar start, and the bulk of them simply deal with just the emotional toil and loose ends not fully covered with the writers individual spin. My take however is to continue the epic that is the Harry Potter series with all the additional aspects that make it such a great series.

My story will not only deal with the emotion drama such as making up, awkward moments, proposals, weddings and the like; it will also have plot twists, new faces both friendly and unfriendly and a few other spins. The main thing I hope to do that others seem not to be able to/want to is introduce an evil greater than Voldemort. Perhaps there is even greater evil out there yet to face...

I had started a fanfic about a whole new cast based in North America at the time the events of the Harry Potter universe took place. My original goal was to finish that fic before writing this one, which would bring the new cast into contact with canon and allow a much broader scope. However, though I admit it was a bit rough it got no reviews and only 14 hits within two months; I decided that the lack appeal was likely due to the lack of canon characters so I put it on hold. Instead, the canon characters will be meeting the new cast and they will be together in this fanfic. Up until the end of the series is canon, and other than my twists for plot I will stay as close to canon as I can.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his Universe. I just like to play with it. All the new characters to be introduced and the plot they follow IS mine. NO STEALING!**

--

It was finally over. The final battle that had devastated Hogwarts and seen the end of the war was finally over. The sheer relief Harry felt as this thought brushed his consciousness flowed through him in a wave forcing his knees to buckle.

He had been sitting in the headmasters' office for the last few seconds staring up at the now awake and fully functional portrait of Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was smiling and the ever present twinkle in his eye made Harry smile even wider.

"Congratulations Harry. I knew you could do it." Dumbledore praised him. All the other portraits had been clapping for him since he had come in; even headmaster black was showing his appreciation.

"Thank you, professor." Harry replied. He took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the huge oak desk and swept his gaze about the room. He knew that Severus Snape had been headmaster for the last year and was surprised to see that the room remained in close to the same condition he remembered it. All of Dumbledore's tubes and pipes and strange devices were still cluttering up the shelves and tables in the room. The only noticeable changes were that the name Severus Snape was sitting on the desk, and a small potions table was set up off to one side. A single shelf of potion ingredients was placed behind the table against the once bare wall.

"Professor, I know about Professor Snape. I am sorry to have doubted him." Harry said to the portrait. "He risked his life for years to keep me safe and I never knew it."

"Ah yes, poor Severus. His circumstances were quite tragic if I do say so myself. Though he did hate your father something fierce due to their school rivalries, he loved your mother with every fiber of his being. If things had turned out differently, it may very well have been Severus that was your father." Dumbledore noted.

Harry was a little shocked by this; he had seen the memories but had not put things together. Dumbledore was right. If Snape had in fact done things just a little differently... Shaking his head to clear away such disturbing thoughts, he asked, "But why Professor? Why did he do what he did, all the way to the end? I know he loved my mother, but why go through so much just to keep me safe?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Though he hated your father, his love of your mother spurned him to act. His love for Lily overshadowed all else, and he saw her in you as much as he saw James. He may have treated you poorly due to your father, but he also sought to keep the only living memory of Lily Evans alive. That my boy is why he became a double agent and risked his own life for you. He found it only fair, since he had unknowingly cost your parents theirs." Harry nodded. It made sense. He looked like his father, but had his mother's eyes. Snape knew who his mother was and felt he owed her, even though he looked at his old enemy every day.

"So Harry, what will you do now?" Dumbledore asked him. He had his fingertips pressed together and was watching Harry closely from above them.

Harry thought a moment. "I don't really know professor. I hadn't really dared hope this day would come."

"Well, I can imagine that someone with your talents would be much sought after in the wizarding world. You are more than qualified for a myriad of tasks. I would assume that being an auror has come to mind?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah..." Harry replied. He had wanted to be an auror as soon as he had been asked about it in his fifth year. "Do you think I will get in?"

"I can practically guarantee it my boy. The ministry would be lucky to have you."

"I guess that is what I will do then." Harry decided. All of a sudden a strange sensation seemed to pass over Harry; a wave of déjà vu as well as a slight dizziness.

"Harry, I also wish to ask you about your continued education. Will you be coming back to Hogwarts for your seventh year?" Dumbledore asked, suddenly very serious. Harry just looked up at him and wondered... something seemed very off. The happy face and twinkle of just a second ago was gone and in its place was that of a serious expression. If Harry didn't know better he would think Voldemort hadn't just died.

"Um..." Harry said. Dumbledore's gaze continued to bore into him and he didn't know what to do. He hadn't really thought about coming back to school, but... "Do you really think I should, professor?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes Harry, I really do. You as well as Mr. Weasley should come back for your final year at Hogwarts. I would assume Mrs. Granger already came to that conclusion. I think you will find the next year will teach you more than you might realize." Dumbledore said all this in a way that almost implied he knew what the next year would bring. It was a little disturbing.

"Did something happen professor? You were really happy just a second ago but now..."

"Ah, I'm sorry Harry. Even now I always place education before all else. I want to see you all succeed and graduate and live full and happy lives. I guess I still take education a bit too seriously." Dumbledore apologized with a smile. The twinkle was back as well. Harry nodded. "There is much more for you yet in this world, my boy. You will soon discover that your destiny is far greater than some mere prophecy; you will do greater things still and show the world what it means to be Harry Potter."

Harry could only nod again. Something was just a little off and Harry couldn't for his life figure out what was going on. Still, Dumbledore was usually right. But what could be greater than vanquishing the greatest dark wizard of all time? "I will talk to Ron and Hermione about it professor. We will be back to finish school."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore smiled happily. "Now, why don't you head up to the Griffindor dormitories and take a nap? It looks like you could definitely use one."

Harry nodded. He was so tired he could barely think straight. The dizziness from before was proof enough of that. "Actually professor I wanted to ask you a few more things." Harry began. At Dumbledore's nod he continued, "I was wondering... why isn't there a portrait of professor Snape in here?"

"Ah, Severus does not have a portrait because he abandoned his post. If one were to be placed here it would have to be decided on by the board of governors in a majority vote determining if he truly did not abandon his post." Dumbledore replied.

"So, if I ask them to put it to a vote and tell them what a great man he was, then maybe..." Harry started.

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore said gently.

"Alright." Harry said. He was getting just a little choked up. "Would it be okay if I came and visit you occasionally? There is more that I am curious about."

Dumbledore only smiled and nodded in reply. "Now go on, your friends and family are waiting for you, and then you can sleep."

"Yes sir." Harry agreed. He got up and headed back down the moving staircase and out past the gargoyle. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. "What are you two doing here?" Harry asked them. He had assumed they would want to be with the Weasley's in the Great Hall.

"We knew you would be here." Ron told him. "Honestly I was a bit afraid to let you out of my sight."

Hermione lightly slapped Ron's shoulder. "We were worried about you. Are you alright?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah... just really tired." Harry said while trying to stifle a yawn. "Come on, we need to get back down to the Great Hall."

Harry took a few steps down the hall but stopped when he realized his friends weren't moving. He turned back to them. He noted that Ron was holding Hermione's hand. Thoughts and feelings began to flood his head and he cut them off. He was too tired to deal with it right now. "Are you coming?" he asked them.

Ron shook his head. "I already told my dad that we were going to find you and then find a bed. We have been going straight for a while now and with everything that's happened, we need to sleep." Ron told him.

"Especially you." Hermione added.

"I'm fine." Harry said again.

This time Hermione stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Looking into his eyes she said, "It's okay Harry. The others are taking care of things now. It's over; your job is done. You're allowed to sleep." Her voice conveyed how she cared for him and how worried she was. Harry finally just nodded and started off towards Gryffindor tower. Dumbledore had said to sleep too. Who was he to argue with two of the greatest minds ever?

Without a word he led his friends through the portrait hole and up the dormitory stairs. As soon as he opened the door to the seventh year dorm and saw the empty bed that would have been his, he collapsed on top of it and was out like a light.

--

The next morning Harry awoke to something strange. A large amount of red hair was in his face. As he quickly blinked the sleep from his eyes, he recognized the curtains of his four-poster and realized he must have slept for a while. It wasn't hard to deduce that the red hair he was laying with belonged to Ginny; the scent alone was all it took. He breathed her scent in with a vengeance and reveled in the joy it brought him as if each breath would be his last. As he lay there, he thought of what Ginny being in his bed like this could mean.

A slow movement told Harry that Ginny had finally awoken. She slowly turned to face him and as soon as she did and saw his eyes open she quickly sat up and jumped out of the bed blushing furiously. "Harry, I'm sorry... I..."

"It's okay Gin." Harry told her with a smile.

"No it's not!" Ginny protested. "Mum sent me up here to check on all of you and when I found Hermione sleeping with Ron..."

"Wait what?" Harry said, sitting up. He peaked through his curtains and saw Ron's were drawn.

"Yeah... It's nothing bad but they are sleeping together and they looked so comfy and..." Ginny continued.

Harry smiled. "It's alright Gin, really." he told her. "What time is it now anyway?"

"It's about mid morning. I came up here last night to check on you. You slept all day and all night."

Harry nodded and stretched. He was still fully clothed and so was Ginny; hopefully nothing would come of their sleeping together like this. "Come on, let's wake those two up and head downstairs. It's going to be a busy day." Harry said.

When they drew open the curtains, Hermione's eyes flew open and she immediately realized her position. "Harry, I..."

Hermione leapt out of the bed as quickly as she could. He just shook his head with a smile and shook Ron. Ron muttered something under his breath and turned over. Harry grabbed his wand and said "Augmenti" spraying Ron with a small stream of water. Ron jumped up faster than Hermione had. "Hey! What's the big idea!?" Ron declared angrily at Harry.

"Sorry mate, but you were sleeping pretty hard." Harry grinned. Hermione shook her head and flicked her wand at Ron, instantly drying him.

"Thanks Hermione. Your the best." Ron said without thinking. Hermione blushed furiously.

"Alright, let's get going." Harry told them. Ginny led the way back to the Great Hall. Not once did she look at Harry or try to talk to him. Harry knew he was going to have to find the time to talk to her about everything. Now that Voldemort was gone... Behind him Ron and Hermione were walking side by side but neither would look the other in the face. It was obvious they would need to talk some things out also.

The entryway was still in a shambles when they came down the stairs, but it was obvious that it had been touched on. The bulk of the debris was against walls and there were no more bodies lying about. The dried blood did little to hide their presence at one point however. As Harry took a look around he noticed that the majority of the entryway was empty save a few aurors standing about talking.

Ginny led the way past them and into the Great Hall. Though it was already after ten in the morning, a large portion of people were still asleep in sleeping bags along one side of the room. On the other side, food had been placed on tables by house elves for whenever folks woke up. Ginny led them towards the back corner of the hall and to the door leading to the antechamber where he had gone for the tri-wizard tournament. She opened the door and held it, waiting for Harry to enter.

As soon as he walked through the door he was enveloped in a huge hug. "Mrs. Weasley... I can't breathe." he managed to choke out. Just like that she had moved on to Ron and Hermione, hugging each in turn. Then she turned to Ginny.

"Ginevra Billius Weasley where have you been! We were worried sick!" Molly shouted at her daughter. "We even sent Bill to find you!"

Harry looked over at Bill who kept a straight face and gave Harry the evil eye. Apparently he had found Ginny and wasn't happy with how or where. "I'm sorry mum! Everyone was asleep in the Gryffindor dorms and I was really tired so I sort of fell asleep." Ginny told her. Harry noted how she left out the where as well.

"It's alright Molly. Everyone's safe now." Arthur put his arm around her shoulder and she began to cry.

A knock on the door announced the arrival of professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Mr. Potter, I assume you're doing well?" McGonagall asked him pointedly. Her eyes betrayed her emotion however; Harry saw her compassion and thanks and so many other emotions within them.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected given everything that's happened professor." Harry answered.

"Yes, well then if your up to it, would you and your friends please accompany me to my office? We need to have a talk." she asked, glancing over to Ron and Hermione as well.

"Actually, we just got here professor. Could we grab some food and visit for a little bit?" Harry returned. He didn't mind having a "chat" with McGonagall, but he really wanted some food and to see his family and friends right now.

"Very well. We will be waiting for you in my office." she told him before turning and making her exit. Kingsley smiled at Harry before following her out.

"Harry, I can't believe you just turned down a chat with the minister of magic!" Percy exclaimed.

Harry just shrugged. "He was a friend first, Percy. Besides, I am still going to talk to them, just after breakfast."

"Here here!" Ron chimed in. There were tables set in this room as well and it seemed the room had been set aside for the extended Weasley family. Amongst the foods were heaps of bacon, sausage, eggs, toast and various other breakfast fixings. Everyone headed over to the tables and took a seat. Harry found himself between Ron and George. George was a wreck, pure and simple. He looked a mess, he had black eyes showing he hadn't slept and he seemed to be very pale.

As the family ate, no one mentioned the fights at the end; no one mentioned the dearly departed... instead everyone just chatted about the weather and other small talk. They all needed each other right now, and Harry was grateful to able to at least have pretend normalcy.

As lunch wound down, everyone got rather quiet. Finally Ron broke the ice, "I guess it's time to go. See you all in a bit." Molly got up and gave Ron another huge hug.

Harry and Hermione got up and the three of them excused themselves leaving through the hall doorway instead of passing back through the Great Hall. As they headed up to the headmaster's office, Harry finally took a good hard look at the damage that had been done to the castle interior. Tapestries and drapes hung in rags and ruin; the carpets were disgusting and in many places were burn or torn. Even stretches of wall were blackened or missing bricks or mortar. The actual damage in total must be catastrophic he thought to himself. As they approached the gargoyle harry noticed that the right side of it's face was missing, torn asunder during the battle.

"I don't know the password." Hermione said as they approached the gargoyle. It seemed they didn't need one however as it sprang aside as they drew closer.

"Well that's convenient." Ron muttered. The three of them went up the spiral staircase and Harry knocked on the inner door.

"Come in." McGonagall called from within.

Harry opened the door and found Professor McGonagall sitting behind Dumbledore's desk. At first he felt the rage bubbling up inside him, but then he calmed when he realized the portrait Dumbledore was awake and watching, and seemed not to mind.

"Thank you for coming." McGonagall told them. Harry nodded and noticed that Kingsley was seated in front of the desk as well.

"I asked you here because the six of us have much to discuss." McGonagall told them.

"Six of us?" Ron asked.

"Yes; the three of you, myself, temporary minister of magic Shacklebolt and former headmaster Dumbledore" she replied, gesturing to the portrait. Ron had failed to notice it when they had entered, but Hermione had been staring at it since they'd walked in.

"It's good to see you all alive and well." Dumbledore told them with a smile. Harry saw no trace of the seriousness from the last visit and forced himself back at ease.

"It's good to be alive." Harry muttered. Ron was staring at Dumbledore now, and Hermione sputtered, "h-headmaster!"

"Please be at ease Hermione. I am the same Dumbledore you knew in life. I just happen to be a bit more... two-dimentional nowadays." he chuckled.

"I guess we had better get started." McGonagall said. She drew her wand and conjured three cushy armchairs for the trio. They took a seat and waited for someone to speak. Strangely enough, Kingsley was first to break the silence.

"You three have done the wizarding world and even the muggle world a huge service. For three children to go through even half of the things you have done would be unheard of. That you succeeded further proves just how capable you are. I am here to ask you a question and make you an offer on behalf of the ministry of magic." he told them.

Before he could continue, Harry spoke, "Minister, are you doing this as the minister, or as our friend who happens to hold the office?" he asked.

Kingsley smiled. "Both, actually. I am doing what I am doing because I want to and because you deserve it. I am simply using my post to allow for it. However I am also acting minister, and as such it is also my obligation." he replied.

Harry smiled. "That's good enough for me. What is your question?"

"My question is two-fold. The first part is this: will you three help me to restore the ministry of magic; to improve it and make it better than ever before?"

Harry looked first at Ron then Hermione. Ron's look was one of indecision and Hermione's of contemplation. "We will discuss it and get back to you shortly. What else?"

Kingsley nodded. "The second part is this: will you one day be willing to share with your family and friends exactly what happened?"

Harry grimaced. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"I ask because I am curious to know the true depths of heroism you three have faced. I know your story begins sixteen years ago, but you have all been involved even more than any official since your first year. I would truly like to know everything that's happened from the ones that lived through it." he replied.

Harry thought a moment and once again turned to his friends before responding, "If we ever decide to fill in all the details, you'll be the first on the list."

Kingsley nodded. "As to my offer, I know that none of you have finished school but with your accomplishments that is hardly the point. I have authorized that should you wish it, each of you has the ability to join any branch of the ministry and the job will be yours."

Ron looked flabbergasted. Hermione drew in a breath. "I appreciate the offer minister, but I really want to finish my education." Hermione declined.

"Call me Kingsley."

Harry knew what he wanted. If he could become an auror... And then his eyes flickered to Dumbledore. That same serious expression was on his face and he was staring back at Harry. It was Harry's choice... and yet, it seemed like the choice was already made. Ron was looking at him, waiting for his response before making his own decision.

"I would love to become an auror..." he began, and Kingsley nodded, "...but I think I want to finish my education first as well." he continued. Kingsley's face looked crestfallen.

Harry turned to Ron and motioned for him to answer. "I can't very well leave these two alone for a whole year. As much as I would love to, I guess I have to finish school as well." Ron told him. "Wait, did I just say I'd rather go back to school? I must be losing my marbles." Ron muttered to himself. Harry noticed Dumbledore was smiling again.

"Very well, all three of you will be welcome to see me when you finish school. Should I still be acting minister, the jobs will still be available to you." He turned to McGonagall. "I better get back to the ministry. Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you, Headmistress." Kingsley said before taking his leave through the floo network.

"Headmistress?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall smiled. "Well, I was deputy headmistress after all. Unless the board of directors decides to replace me, I am the acting headmistress."

"And I am sure you will do a marvelous job, Minerva." Dumbledore added with a smile.

"Thank you, Albus. Now, if the three of you are coming back next term, I would just like to thank you for proving that education is still important. I will make sure you are kept informed as to the reconstruction of Hogwarts." McGonagall told them.

"Thank you Professor. Hogwarts has always been the closest thing I have ever had to a real home. Well, Hogwarts and the Burrow…" he added when Ron looked at him. Ron smiled in response.

"Now, Albus has filled me in on the bulk of your mission, but would you be willing to explain how you came back to life? It's not thought to be possible." McGonagall asked him.

Harry scratched his head as he contemplated how best to respond. "I guess... it was because I was linked to Voldemort. You see, when we sought out to hunt the horcruxes we assumed that there were six of them, each housing a piece of Voldemort's soul. He would be holding on to the seventh and final piece. What we didn't know but Professor Dumbledore suspected was that when Voldemort's curse backfired when I was a baby, he accidently made one more horcrux... me." Harry told her.

Ron and Hermione both gasped. Even McGonagall looked pale. "Your scar..." Hermione whispered. Harry nodded.

"The only way for Voldemort to truly die was for me to die. That was what the prophecy meant. "None can live while the other survives..."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Ron blurted out. "Your obviously alive."

"Yeah." Harry admitted, "but I wasn't at one point. When I went into the forest, I went to die. Voldemort killed me with the killing curse."

"But Harry, no one can survive that curse without a shield like your mother gave you before." Hermione said. McGonagall nodded.

"Right. I wasn't protected; I was dead. I found myself in some sort of limbo... I guess it would be purgatory in the muggle references. It looked a lot like Kings Cross, and Dumbledore met me there." Harry told them. The portrait of Dumbledore was smiling. The rest turned to it looking for some sort of an explanation.

"I'm afraid I am as confused as the rest of you. My memory only goes up to the point I died. I do not recall anything Harry is describing." Dumbledore explained.

"I spoke to Dumbledore... I guess it was his ghost. He told me that when I died, the horcrux in me died as well." Harry continued. "Since Voldemort had my essence in him from when he used my blood though, he was a link back to life for me. Dumbledore said I could choose to go on or come back. You know what I chose."

No one said a thing after Harry was done talking. Harry tapped his foot expectantly, waiting for someone to say something; anything. Finally Hermione spoke, "Harry... you died to save all of us. How can you be so calm about it?"

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't like I had much of a choice Hermione. Besides, If I had to die to save the people I love I would do it again." He thought of Ginny as he said this and his heart ached. He knew he was still a ways away from holding her in his arms once again.

"Well don't get any bright ideas, alright? We would rather not lose you again." Ron told him. Harry smiled and nodded. "What I don't get is why the scar is still there. If it was the horcrux, why didn't it disappear?"

"I believe that the scar is just a physical representation of the horcrux. It is still also a real scar from the death blow. It may fade but will likely never disappear completely. After all, all the other horcruxes remain, though in a broken form." Dumbledore said sagely. McGonagall nodded.

"It makes sense." Hermione added. "I'm just glad its over. Harry, you don't have to worry about Voldemort invading your thoughts anymore!"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's nice and quiet in here." he said as he tapped his forehead.

"Alright, you three have earned a long rest. Go and be with your family and take care. I will be in touch." McGonagall told them. As the three got up to leave, Harry was the last out the door. As he went to close the door behind him McGonagall said, "Oh, and Potter?"

"Yes Professor?" he replied as he turned to her.

McGonagall smiled and there were tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

--

Author's Corner:

Praise goes out to the writer of Harry Potter and the Legend of the twelve, along with its prequel and sequel. It was the only fanfic I have read that kept the epic Harry Potter feeling and covered much of the same things I wish to convey. Reading it has given me a comparable basis for writing my own spin. However, where his deals very briefly with the aftermath and deals more from the epilogue of Deathly Hollows onward, mine will focus primarily on the time frame prior to that and the events that transpired before they lived happily ever after or whatever.

As I described in the intro, I lpan on introducing new characaters, both good and bad. If you have a problem with that I am sorry, but one can only read so much about the exact same characters recycled over and over. The new set will have their own unique personalities and looks, as well as contributing factors and story sets. This will give me the ability to create a unique and new dynamic between all the characters, both old on old and old on new. I hope you enjoy.

As always, the only true motivation one has on is to get reviews. This can be either a critique, a compliment or a slight. Whatever you choose to right, please review. The more reviews I get the more motivated to keep on going.


	2. No Weddings and a Funeral

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. Well, except for the books, the ornaments, the video games, the figurines, the snow globes, the...**

The rest of the week was spent at the burrow. Harry stayed with Ron and Hermione stayed with Ginny as they had been for summer's past. Harry stayed away from everyone for the most part, usually finding solitude out by the lake. Occasionally Ron or Hermione would come and sit nearby, but whenever they tried to talk with him, Harry just remained silent or told them he wasn't interested in talk. The rest of the family gave him his space.

Harry had a lot on his mind. One might think with Voldemort gone he would be free of stress but that was hardly the case. He felt guilty for all the lives lost leading up to the final battle. He felt sorry for the families of those left behind. He had a godson Teddy, he would have to help raise. Ginny still wasn't speaking to him and it tore him apart inside. He still had to figure out what to tell Kingsley about his offer regarding the ministry, and he still had no idea what he was going to do with his future. Everything felt surreal; almost anticlimactic in its way. The remaining death eaters on the loose were being hunted by the aurors and regular law enforcement and more were being caught every day. It was almost like Harry had no more purpose to his life now that things were over; nothing left to live for.

Then he thought of Ginny and Ron and Hermione and all the others who cared for him and for whom he cared. He had hurt them all terribly. He had taken Fred from his family. He had forced Ron and Hermione on the run for a year. He had broken Ginny's heart. He had killed his parents and his godfather and their friend Remus Lupin. The thought of the lost nearly drove him insane with grief. He recalled Tonks and how she stayed by her husbands side until the end; an end he was responsible for. Everyone told him it wasn't his fault, but he knew it was. If he had studied a little more, practiced a little more, figured it all out just a little sooner...

A noise from behind him snapped him from his grief for a moment. He turned to see Bill Weasley approaching and turned back to the water. He didn't want to talk to him right now; to look into the Bill's scarred face... a face he himself was responsible for.

"Mind if I have a seat Harry?" Bill asked him. As usually, Harry remained silent, so Bill sat down on the grass next to Harry. They remained silent for a few minutes and then suddenly Harry felt himself falling backwards. Bill had punched him as hard as he could with a side swing to the chest.

"Hey! What was that for?" Harry demanded as he rubbed his now bruised chest.

"Oh, so you CAN speak. Good to know." Bill said with a straight face. "Word had it you had forgotten how lately."Oh, and that was for finding my sister in your bed."

"I was asleep. I didn't even know she was there until I woke up in the morning." Harry defended himself.

Bill chuckled. "Yeah, I sort of figured on that. So are you two back together again?"

Harry shook his head no. "We... still need to talk." Bill nodded.

"You care about her a lot, don't you?" Bill asked him. This time it was Harry's turn to nod. "Well then, what's taking you so long? Go talk to her."

Harry took a moment to reply before saying, "I can't. I can't ever face her again, not after what I've done." He never once looked at bill as they talked. Bill took notice.

"Just like you can't face me? Or anyone else for that matter? Is that why you've been exiling yourself out here and not talking to anyone? You don't think you can face us?" Bill asked.

Harry simply nodded.

"Harry, what in the world do you have to be ashamed of? You saved the world and defeated a tyrant bent on world domination and immortality. Everyone is singing your praises but you." Bill told him.

"I'm also the one that cost people their lives. It was my fault Fred's gone, my fault Lupin and Tonks..." he started before tears once again came unbidden to his eyes.

"Harry, no one blames you for their death but you." Bill stated gently.

"Because it's MY FAULT!" Harry suddenly screamed. "Why can't you all see that?! It's my fault they all died. It's my fault Ginny had her heart broken! It's my fault Ron and Hermione were on the run for a year! It's my fault..."

"Actually Harry, it isn't. But you don't want to see that do you?" Bill told him. "You would rather dwell on the fact that you couldn't play the hero and save them and then blame yourself for circumstances out of your control."

"What are you talking about? I never wanted to be the hero. I didn't have a choice." Harry told him.

"True, but the rest of us all did. We all chose to help you and fight against Voldemort. We all knew the risks. Fred died fighting for what he believed in. So did Lupin and Tonks and all the others. You probably know better than anyone that Dumbledore died for our cause. Just because you were the figurehead of that cause doesn't make you solely responsible for everything that occurred." Bill explained.

Harry stood up and moved next to bill and stared out at the water for a moment. "Even if what you say is true, I still feel guilty about it."

"And you probably always will to some extent. If you didn't feel guilty, you might one day become as bad as Voldemort. You know, I feel guilty about Fred's death too you know. I was at the battle. I could have saved him if I had only done something a little differently. I will have to live with it the same as you. We all will." Bill said softly.

"And what about Ginny? How can I possibly excuse leaving her like that?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"You did what you did to protect her. We all know that. Even Ginny knows that, though she still resents you for it. You know she was devastated when you all disappeared." Bill informed him.

"That makes two of us." Harry admitted. "I used to sit out on watch and stare at my map of Hogwarts just to make sure her dot was there and she was alright."

Bill nodded. "You obviously both care for each other, you just need to talk it out. Trust me, she'll forgive you."

"Alright and what about..." Harry started but Bill interrupted him.

"Enough Harry; you can feel as guilty as you want to whether you deserve it or not, but you can't keep avoiding us and you can't keep hiding from your problems. It's time to grow up and be a man. Your seventeen and if circumstances had been different you would be graduated from school and getting a job. It's time you acted like it." Bill told him bluntly.

"But..."

"No more buts... But I will tell you... if you hurt Ginny ever again, adopted brother or not I won't hesitate to kill you." Bill added with a smirk.

Harry just smiled and finally looked at bill. The scar on his face was as pronounced as ever, but Harry noticed that it did not detract from his looks so much as give him a more distinguished look. He looked like the war veteran that he was. The long hair and earring added to his tough exterior. "Thanks a lot, Bill. I have been a bit of a prat haven't I?"

"Just a bit" Bill joked. "I'm going to give you a little more time to think things over. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. I expect to see you there." Bill got up and walked back towards the burrow as Harry contemplated what he had been told.

--

"Ron, please let everyone know dinner is ready." Mrs. Weasley asked of her youngest son. Ron had been sitting in the living room talking with Hermione about random things and trying not to dwell on their worry. Harry had been more distant since they had come back to the burrow and he and Hermione were more worried about him now than they were before.

"Sure mom." he replied as he smiled at Hermione and got up to head up stairs and let everyone know. As he passed the kitchen he noted that once again there was no seat for Harry. Instead there was probably a tray waiting to be taken up to his room. Ron sighed and did as his mom asked. When everyone had come down but Ginny, Ron went back to her door and was about to knock again when he heard tears coming through the door. Ginny was crying? He knocked and the crying stopped abruptly.

"I said I'll be there in a minute!" Ginny called through the door. Ron just shook his head and went back down.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked him.

Ron walked closer to her and bent down to whisper in her ear, "I think she was crying in her room. She said she'd be down in a minute."

Hermione shivered from Ron's hot breath in her ear but then she frowned and whispered back, "I think she still cares about Harry more than we thought. This must be tearing her apart."

"But they aren't even back together!" Ron exclaimed.

"Shhhhhh!!!" Hermione quieted him down quickly. "Not so loud. Just because they aren't back together doesn't mean they can't still have feelings for each other."

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I will never understand women." he sighed.

Hermione dragged Ron into the dining room and they took their seats. A moment later Ginny came in and took her own seat looking not any worse for wear. "Alright everyone, dinner is served." Mrs. Weasley announced and everyone began digging in.

A slight noise at the back door drew everyone's attention and Harry walked in. He took a good look around the room at everyone seated around the table and asked, "Is there room for one more?"

"Of course!" Molly said and immediately grabbed another place setting. Harry looked once over at Bill who gave him a smile. Fluer was also smiling at him. The whole extended family had been staying at the burrow during this time of loss, so the table was a bit crowded.

Regardless of the conditions, almost everyone had a great time. Molly's food was impeccable as always and Harry felt like he hadn't enjoyed it in ages. He saw everyone around the table happy and pleased to see him; everyone that is except for Ginny. She kept her eyes away from him and refused to be in a conversation he was a part of. When everyone was pushing back their chairs and finishing up, Ginny excused herself and left the table to go back to her room. Harry watched her go and was determined to speak with her. He looked over at Bill who seemed to catch his drift and said, "So, anyone up for a drink? I brought a few bottles of fire whisky with me to drink away my sorrows and never got around to opening them."

"That sounds like a good idea." Arthur told his oldest while Molly gave him a dirty look.

"Cool. Harry, can you head upstairs and grab them from my bag please?" Bill asked coolly.

"Sure." Harry replied and excused himself from the table. When he got upstairs, he found himself simply staring at Ginny's closed bedroom door. He couldn't find the energy to force himself to knock. What would he say?

Steps on the stairs behind him warned of Bills approach. "You know, normally if a boy tried to get into my sister's room I would have to beat him to within an inch of his life. This time I think I will make an exception however." Bill knocked on the door quickly before Harry could stop him and then kept on going towards his room.

Ginny opened her door and was surprised to find Harry Potter standing there with his hand poised as if to knock and a slightly scared look on his face. Harry noticed the tear stains on her face and saw that she had been crying. "Uh... hi." Harry sputtered.

Ginny shut the door in his face, but Harry managed to slip a foot in the doorway and prevent it from closing. His foot hurt like heck though. "Ginny, we need to talk." he called through the crack in the door.

"I have nothing to say to you Harry James Potter!" Ginny replied and she once again tried to close the door. Harry's foot was taking a beating tonight. Harry roughly pushed open the door and found that Ginny was stronger than her small size would indicate. In the end however he managed to force his way through the door and it slammed shut behind him. Ginny glared at him and crossed her arms. "Get out of my room!" she demanded.

"I don't think so." Harry told her bluntly. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at the door casting an imperturbable charm and a muffliato charm. "We need to talk, and you're going to let us even if I have to tie you down." Harry threatened, his wand leveled at her.

"Harry..." she pleaded. She knew he would do what he said he would, and Ginny had left her wand on the dresser across the room.

"Sit!" he demanded forcefully. Ginny looked at his wand again then back to his face and moved back and sat down on her bed. "You have been avoiding me since the day I've been back. Why?" he asked her pointedly.

Ginny looked away. "I didn't want to talk to you." she admitted.

Harry sat down on her desk chair, "Why not?"

Ginny continued to stare down at her blanket and she began picking at it. "Because I was afraid to."

Harry scoffed. "Since when is the fearless Ginny Weasley afraid of anything? I can only remember one time in your life that you were every truly afraid, and frankly so was I. But that part of our lives is over now." Harry told her.

"You saw to that." Ginny muttered. Harry assumed she was referring to Voldemort's demise.

"Ginny... what is this all about, really?" Harry asked again gently.

Ginny continued to pick at her bedding. "You left me. You said you needed to go and that you were protecting me. Well I wasn't protected. I was in danger every day and night at Hogwarts. I was forced to take steps to try and stop others from being hurt. I was in more danger in school than I would have been if I had stayed with you. I could have helped you. You never even tried to contact me to let me know you were still alive!" Ginny started off quietly and by the end of her spiel she was outright yelling.

"Ginny..." Harry began, but Ginny would have none of it.

"You could have been dead in a gutter for all I knew! I had to sit and pray that potter watch had any news about you. Even then, we had to be careful because listening to it was not allowed at Hogwarts! You have no idea..." she screamed as she burst into tears and threw herself into his arms. Harry just held her and let her cry. He gently ran circles on her back and tried to sooth her as she cried.

"I'm really sorry Gin." Harry told her as she stopped crying. "Will you at least let me try and explain myself?" he asked her as she pulled away and sat back down on the bed. She wiped her tears on her sleeve and nodded.

"Alright, it's kind of a long story, but here I go..." Harry went through most of the major events that occurred over the last year. He told her about how they had forted up at Grimmauld Place, how they had been forced to leave there and camp out in the woods, how they had broken into the ministry and gringotts and been captured and taken to Malfoy Manor where they were imprisoned and Hermione was tortured. He told her about Dobby and his brave sacrifice and the events leading up to the battle of Hogwarts. He skimmed over the bulk of things and told the story so fast it took him less than half an hour. By the time he was done Ginny was just staring at him.

"You did all that?" she asked in amazement.

"And more. That was the short short short version. We needed to do all those things in order for Voldemort to be mortal. We didn't have much of a choice. Still think you would have been safer with me?" he asked sarcastically.

Ginny shook her head no. "Poor Hermione..." Ginny said sadly. Harry nodded.

"She's alright though, and I think that may be what finally forced her and Ron to get on with things. Ron was going ballistic when he heard her scream." Harry told her.

"Well, can I hear everything in detail later?" Ginny asked shyly.

"Does that mean your talking to me again?" Harry countered. Ginny laughed.

"I guess it does." she smiled and looked up at him then she frowned. "But what about..."

"Us?" he asked her. Ginny nodded. Harry stepped forward and planted a kiss on Ginny's waiting lips. He eased her back and they stayed that way for a few minutes. Harry tried to convey all the feeling he had for Ginny in that kiss and he thought he felt her doing the same. Finally they had to come up for air and Harry pushed himself up on his arms. "I don't know. Maybe we should start over. Ginny, would you like to go out with me?" Harry asked her.

Ginny giggled. "I would be honored." she replied.

Shortly afterwards the two of them came back downstairs and found the rest of the family in the living room enjoying Bills fire whiskey and chatting. When they saw Harry and Ginny come down at the same time, everyone grew quiet and stared at them.

"Oh, get over it already." Ginny snapped at them before taking a seat by the fireplace and dragged Harry with her.

"So then you two...?" Charlie asked.

"Yes Charlie. Harry and I have decided to give it another go." Ginny told him. Harry noticed that her brother's didn't seem to keen on the idea. They were giving him dirty looks.

"Well this calls for a celebration! Get out the fire whiskey!" Arthur said gleefully. A quick glance told harry that Arthur had probably had more to drink than was good for him.

"You're already drinking some dad!" George replied.

"Right-o!" Arthur agreed.

Apparently the two of them had been having a contest to see who could drown their sorrows first. Molly was hovering over them with a worried frown on her face.

The festivities went on another hour or so and Molly took away the fire whiskey and passed out butter beers as soon as Arthur and George had passed out.

"Well would you look at the time. I think it's time for bet everyone." Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

"Alright mum, Fluer and I have decided to head back to Shell Cottage. We'll be back to visit but we have a lot of work to do." Bill told her.

"Alright sweetie. Take care of yourselves." Mrs. Weasley told them as she gave them each a goodbye hug.

"Ve Vill, mum." Fluer told her. Bill grinned at the sight of his wife and his mother finally getting along.

"See you everyone!" Bill waved to the group. He threw some flew powder into the fireplace for Fluer and Harry heard her say Shell Cottage before disappearing. Bill followed right after.

"I guess I should put these two to bed?" Charlie asked, pointing at his incapacitated sibling and the man responsible for his existence.

"Thank you, dear." Mrs. Weasley told Charlie. "I will take your father. Just put George to bed please." Charlie nodded and levitated his little brother and brought him up the stairs. Charlie had been staying with George in his room since Fred...

"I too shall now depart mother. Have a good night." Percy said with a nod before heading over to the fireplace.

"Good night Percy." Mrs. Weasley said before levitating Mr. Weasley as Charlie had done to George. Percy vanished into the whirling green flames. And you lot, up to bed with you." Mrs. Weasley addressed Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny.

"We'll be up in a bit mum." Ron told her. "If it's okay with you, the four of us really need to chat." Hermione nodded. Ginny just shrugged.

Mrs. Weasley looked to each of them and sighed. "Very well then. But don't stay up all night. We have another funeral to attend in the morning, and another in the afternoon." she told them before heading up the stairs.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Hermione looked to Harry and Ginny and asked, "So what happened?"

Harry pulled himself and took a seat on the now vacant couch; Ginny followed and sat on his lap. Ron watched his sisters' choice of seat with distaste.

"We talked." Ginny said simply.

"You talked? And just like that everything is wonderful?" Ron demanded.

"Not really, but we are willing to work on it." Harry told him.

Hermione noticed Ron's look and put her hand on his leg, "Ron, it's not your place to say who your sister can and can't date. Besides, who could possibly be a better match for Ginny than Harry?" she reasoned.

"I don't think anyone is good enough for her!" Ron snapped.

"Awww that's so sweet Ron. Too bad it isn't your call. Besides, if the boy who saved the world isn't good enough for me, then I'd grow old and wrinkled all by myself." Ginny said. Harry chuckled.

"Ron, think of it this way; you trust Harry with your life don't you? With all our lives?" Hermione asked gently.

"Of course I do, but..."

"No buts Ronald." Hermione stopped him. "If you can trust him with Ginny's life, why can't you trust him with Ginny's happiness?"

Ron took a quick glance at Hermione then brought his gaze back to his best friend and his sister. "Because he already hurt her once before." he said perhaps a little smugly.

"Enough." Harry said finally. "Look Ron, you may be my best mate but you need to lay off. Ginny and I talked a little bit about what the three of us went through this past year. She agreed that leaving her behind was for her own protection. We broke up because I will always put Ginny's safety before anything else. We are going to start over and there isn't anything you can do about it." Harry told him. He wasn't mean about it; he simply stated it all as fact and the look he gave Ron almost dared him to respond.

Finally Ron shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh. "Alright, you win. But best mate or no, if you hurt my sister again there's going to be hell to pay."

Harry smiled and nodded, giving Ginny a quick kiss on her neck.

"Oiy and no kissing in front of me. I may have to know about it but I don't have to see it." Ron said. Then he added, "On second thought, I don't even want to know about it."

--

A few days and a good twelve funerals later Harry found himself sitting near the lake again, only this time Ginny, Ron and Hermione were with him. The sun was bright in the sky and the weather was warm with a cool breeze. They had been spending quite a few afternoons like this when there was not another funeral to attend.

As depressing as it was, the four of them tried not to let it get them down. If one of them started to get depressed, the others would do something that would make them laugh.

Today they were just lounging by the water and enjoying each others company; a game of quiddich earlier had left them all laughing when Hermione was finally coerced into getting on a broom only to start screaming when she was less than a foot off the ground. The whole group had decided on quiddich to take their minds off of the funeral set for later that day... Fred's funeral.

The other funerals they had attended had been for various auror's or others who had died in the battle of Hogwarts. Today and tomorrow were the funerals Harry was dreading the most. Fred Weasley was to be laid to rest here at the burrow tonight. Tomorrow they would be laying Colin Creevey to rest at his home; Dennis would be there and Harry knew he would need friends about him. Tomorrow afternoon would be their final farewell to Lupin and Tonks. They would be laid to rest with Harry's parents in the little graveyard in Godric's Hollow.

Harry was trying his best not to think about these things, but sadly Fred's funeral arrived all too soon. As the afternoon began to wane, the four of them returned to the house in silence and changed into their now all too familiar funeral robes. Harry and Ron got changed and when Ron started to tear up Harry just gave him a quick hug and a pat on the back. "Thanks mate." Ron muttered.

"Anytime." Harry replied somberly. As they marched down the stairs Hermione and Ginny joined them. Ginny had tears in her eyes and Hermione's expression was bleak. The girls fell in line behind the boys as they marched out into the yard. A small plot had been set aside for the Weasley family on the far end of the courtyard. A tombstone and open gravesite had been placed for the newest member to the ranks of the deceased. When Harry arrived he was happy to see that at least Fred had a huge amount of love and respect. The whole courtyard was at least as full as it had been for Bill and Fluer's wedding. Harry recognized Lee Jordan in the crowd standing next to Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Alecia Spinnet was there as well as Oliver wood. Harry saw Neville and Luna and Dennis Creevy off to one side. Neville was sniffling a bit.

The majority of Gryffindor House from all the years the twins had been in school was present, and quite a few of what Harry guessed were Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The entire teaching staff of Hogwarts was present; Harry waved at Hagrid and he smiled before blowing his nose into a blanket-sized hankie. Wizard funerals were a bit different than muggle ones; for starters, the deceased had been spelled to keep until the funeral. Magic had been used to alter his appearance to that of perfect health. The body was set in a coffin and it was held up by magic over its final resting place; people were taking turns by forming a line to gaze one last time on their friend, sibling or son. Once everyone had said their goodbyes, the coffin would be levitated down to its final seat and sealed with magic before being covered with fertile ground. Finally, plants would be encouraged to grow on the site to symbolize not the loss of life, but the birth of new life from the old. Friends and family afterwards were encouraged to speak on behalf of the departed, to share memories and good times with others who would remember the departed fondly. This however was not what George Weasley had in mind.

As soon as everyone had said their melancholy goodbyes and Arthur had finally gotten Molly away from the coffin, George stepped forward and placed himself in front of the coffin facing the crowd.

"Why are you all crying and carrying on?!" he demanded with a smile. Harry could tell it was a bit forced, but... "Fred wouldn't have wanted all of you crying over him. Heck, he'd be insulted by the thought. How do I know? Well, I assume that would be obvious!" he continued. A few folks in the crowd tittered a bit.

"When Fred and I realized a battle was brewing, we drew up a really nifty little tidbit for our shop. It seemed to make sense given the circumstances, and as usual we were the first to test our new product... on ourselves." George held up two scrolls of parchment sealed with a ribbon and wax.

"George! Stop being so disrespectful!" Mrs. Weasley demanded. She had stomped forward and tried to grab George's arm, but he had moved out of the way and brushed her off.

"I'm not being disrespectful mum; I am doing exactly what Fred and I wanted. In this scroll contains a list of instructions to be read only after one has passed on. They are not like a will, which is a legal document, but more like a to-do list for others to do when the writer isn't around to get it done!"

George held up two scrolls, one in each hand. He had already removed the seals. "In my left hand I have the scroll I created." He continued. He allowed the scroll to unfurl and it appeared to be a blank page. "In my right hand is the scroll my brother created." He allowed the right scroll to unfurl and Harry could see the writing on it. "Just in case a will isn't enough, this little beauty will do the trick. Oiy, Harry, come up and read this will you?" George called. Harry assumed he meant to use Harry as a figurehead to sell his new product, but everyone was looking at him so he did as asked.

He gave Mrs. Weasley a guilty glance as he walked up to George and took the scroll. Harry faced the crowd and held up the scroll a bit to block his view of the crowd before reading, "It says:

_I, Fred Weasley, of sound mind and body (well body anyway) do leave this not-a-will and not-a-testament to be read in the case of my funeral. These are my wishes to be carried out by those I leave behind. To my Family, I wish you all the happiness the world can offer. Bill, I expect to find one of your kids with my middle name. Charlie… find a girl already before folks get the wrong idea about you. Percy, relax and learn to have a little fun… otherwise George will have to make you. On second thought, stay just how you are. I can see the antics now…Ron, if you ever actually get around to asking out Hermione, then I hope your truly happy together. No one would be a better fit for you."_

Harry stopped reading out loud as he came to the next sentence. He wasn't sure if he should keep going, but George encouraged him on.

"_Oh, and if you haven't asked her out yet, you're a bloody imbecile"_

At that the crowd laughed and Harry could tell that both Ron and Hermione were extremely embarrassed. Ron turned red and Hermione was covering her cheeks with her hands.

_Ginny, I hope that whatever happens in the future you will be happy. If you're thick enough to take back potter, make sure he treats you right or I will come back from the grave to haunt him. Oh, and I'm the one that nicked your candy that one time and blamed Ron. You should probably forgive him now."_

Harry looked up at the crowd and found Ginny standing by her parents. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes locked onto Harry's emerald green ones and they shared a moment. Then she turned to Ron and shouted, "You're forgiven for the candy Ron, but if you think I've forgotten all the other things you've done, think again!" The crowd laughed some more.

"_To dad, I only want to say that I am proud of you and hope that you never lose your sense of fun and curiosity. Your homework is to find out how airplanes work. I expect a six foot parchment on it covering the principal and the mechanics of it to be turned in to Hermione Granger within a week's time. If you don't pass, she's got my permission to give you detention."_

Once more the crowd laughed, Arthur louder than the rest. "You got it, Fred!" Arthur called out to more laughter.

"_Mom, I am sorry I had to leave you like this. I only ask that you don't dwell on it and that you try to remember all the good things in your life, like our family and friends. Besides, now you have one less of us to feed or get in trouble!"_

Again the crowd laughed and Harry looked over at Mrs. Weasley who was laughing and crying at the same time.

"_Stop crying mom… the grass doesn't really need much watering at the moment."_ Mrs. Weasley wiped her face with a handkerchief and smiled.

"_Fred, I left you another scroll in our secret hiding place. You haven't done the same yet, but great minds think alike so rest assured you can take yours back. I'm guessing you already read it, or part of this scroll won't make sense. Sorry folks, this scroll wasn't long enough for what I have to say to my twin. Trust me… it's mostly a mix of mushy stuff and products for the shop anyway. I wouldn't want to bore you."_ More laughter came from the crowd. "Remind me to visit Weasley's Wizard Wheezes after the funeral!" A 5th year Gryffindor called out."

"_Now that all the mushy stuff is out of the way and you're all a bit happier, these are my wishes for my funeral. No one is to cry tears of sadness over me; only tears of joy. I want laughter and lots of it. I want the jokes running wild and the stories of me to be fun. I want to know that I brought smiles to everyone's faces. Assuming George read the other scroll spelled for his eyes only, there should be some tables and refreshments already set up in the back. Caterers should have been setting it all up while you were all blubbering over little old me. Let the fire whiskey flow free! Eat, drink and be merry! Try the veal! I will miss you all!"_

Harry stopped reading and looked at the crowd once more. Everyone had a huge smile on their face. Some tears were still seen but they were no longer the tears of sadness. Harry stepped away from the coffin and George stepped back to the front. "As my brother requested, refreshments are all set up courtesy of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! We have some new products for display as well, so feel free to shop around while you eat. The Eyes, which stands for Event you Especially Set scroll will be among the products. Note that you can spell the scroll to only be seen by the eyes you wish!" he mentioned before striking a grand pose. "Now let the laughter and stories of my brother begin!" George waved his wand and muttered something under his breath and suddenly a huge row of fireworks soared into the sky from behind the house. They all reached their peak in the sky before detonating and forming a rather impressive picture of Fred Weasley's face. The face took shape and began to smile and laugh down at the crowd before fading away. When Harry turned back to George, he was gone.

--

"Well that was the most interesting funeral I have ever attended." Arthur said with a smile. The funeral had ended a little after dark and the Weasley family and co was sitting around the living room continuing the laughter and stories of Fred. George had disappeared for the bulk of the festivities before showing up and adding his own spin to things. Now the family was relaxing on their own. Harry was thinking about the funerals the next day. He was never very close to Colin, but his loss still hurt. Harry continued to blame himself for everything regardless of how things were going now. Bill had been right about some things, but Harry couldn't shake his feeling of responsibility. He decided that to hide his guilt from others would have to suffice for now. It was still hard to look around at everyone and not wonder if he could have saved Fred.

"Best funeral ever." Ron said with a smile. Hermione was sitting on the floor in front of the couch with her back up against Ron's legs. Bill and Fluer had left a short while ago; Fleur had said she was feeling a bit ill. Percy had also left what with work the next day. The remaining Weasley's were just enjoying each others company.

"So George, what's the real deal with those scrolls?" Ginny asked slyly. Harry had wondered the same thing. Scrolls for contingencies like funerals? It just didn't sound plausible.

George chuckled. "They were Fred's idea. You can actually spell them to be seen only by certain people like I mentioned before. You can also place a trigger on them. It was actually designed for passing notes in class without getting trouble, but we added another use for it. We are going to market it both ways."

Harry noticed George use the word they when speaking of Fred and looked over to him. He seemed okay, but Harry decided to have a talk with him just in case.

--

Author's Note:

Not a bad turn out so far for my story. I hope more folks decide to join in on the fun. It will be a chapter or two probably before things get more interesting than they are, but I am keeping as canon as I can. Rowling made the Harry Potter universe with a LOT of places and spells and things, as well as people. I am going to try and cover all the main characters and sub-characters to the best of my ability.

So in the first chapter, did anyone notice anything weird going on? Did you? Maybe it mattered. Maybe it didn't. Maybe I am screwing with you. Only time will tell!

And as always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Ministry in the Making

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own the imagination that spawned this story about Harry Potter. Jealous much?**

A week went by and the Weasley family started to get settled back into a state of normalcy. That is, most of them did. There were just a few little snafus' that still needed to be addressed. George had locked himself up in his room at the burrow and kept his shop closed. Everyone was getting worried about him, especially Harry. He seemed to be the only one that had caught George's slip earlier. For some reason George kept speaking as if Fred was alive. As his friends had once told him in his second year, hearing voices even in the wizarding world was a bad sign.

Charlie had permanently come back to England but he had yet to find employment. As such, he was constantly around which irritated Harry as Bill seemed to have set Charlie like a guard dog to keep an eye on Ginny. Charlie wasn't overtly bad or anything, it was just hard to find ways to get away from him even just to talk or steal a kiss. Harry was getting quite frustrated about this.

Percy was still Percy; he'd stop by to visit every few days after work and then be on his way. Ginny and Ron still hadn't fully forgiven him but they tolerated him for their mother's sake. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were ecstatic, and Arthur always told of his meetings with his son at work over dinner.

Bill reported that Fluer remained a bit ill and that he had insisted she see a doctor. She'd been refusing however, playing it off as nothing serious. Bill almost threatened to stay home from work and drag her there himself, but Mrs. Weasley talked him out of it. "It's just a touch of the flu Bill. She'll be fine. It's good she's staying away from others."

Ron was currently throwing a tantrum. There was no other way to describe it. He was just shy of rolling on the floor kicking and screaming. Hermione had told him she would have to leave for a while and when he'd asked why she'd reminded him about her parents. She had sent them to Australia to keep them safe from Voldemort, and now she needed to go find them and get them back.

Ron was NOT happy that Hermione was leaving. Since the kiss during the battle of Hogwarts, the two of them had grown closer and been nigh inseparable. Now that Hermione was leaving, Ron was almost inconsolable. Harry accidently overheard a bit of one of their conversations that morning. Well, overheard wasn't really the right word; more like been forced to hear.

"Ron, what is your problem!? I am only going to be gone for a week or two at the most!" Hermione said loudly. She was upset that Ron was giving her such a hard time about this.

"Hermione, a week or two in teenage years is like an eternity. And what if something goes wrong? Why can't I come with you!?" Ron replied in kind.

"I told you Ron! This is my responsibility. I have to do this!" Hermione answered.

"You don't have to do it alone though!" Ron retorted.

This same argument had been going on for a few days now and Harry was getting tired of it. Finally he just bust into the room and walked up to the both of them with a determined look on his face. When he got close, Ron and Hermione both turned to him but before either could speak, he did. "Ron, Hermione is quite possibly the smartest which of her age to ever have lived. Do you honestly think she can't handle a simple retrieval mission after all she's been through?"

"Of course she can, but..." Ron started but Harry had already turned to Hermione.

"And SINCE your so blasted smart, why can't you realize that Ron going with you may be beneficial and that you don't have to do it alone?" Harry asked her pointedly.

"Harry, it's not that simple..." Hermione protested.

"Really? Because the way I see it you're both being stubborn. Do you really like to argue THIS much?" Harry asked, using his arms for emphasis. "Hermione, Ron wants to go with you. He wants to help you find your parents and bring them home because he cares. Frankly so do I, but three is a crowd. He may be able to help speed you along in your search and I am sure you know his heart is in the right place." Harry told her. "And Ron, if Hermione says she can do something, she can do it. You know that better than pretty much anyone, so back off! If she wants you to go, she'll tell you. Now if you're going to keep arguing so loud, could you at least do it outside?" Harry demanded of them before throwing his hands in the air, turning about and storming up to Ron's room. He dropped onto his bed with his head in his arms.

Then there was Ginny. Harry didn't quite know how he felt about her, but he did know he'd missed her something fierce and every time he was with her he felt more... It was as if a missing piece of him had been found. He really wanted to talk with her about things, but with everything else going on, it was not likely to happen anytime soon. At least they'd be in school together. That's something right?

"Harry can you come down here please. You have mail!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

"Sure Mrs. Weasley! Be right down!" Harry shouted. He sluggishly got up from the bed where he'd been thinking for a good hour and a half and trudged down the stairs. As he passed Ginny's room he was tempted to knock, but thought better of it. Charlie was in the house after all. A quick glance at George's closed door told Harry that he still wanted to talk to George as well.

Harry stepped into the kitchen to the delicious smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Harry was sure that if he was ever struck blind, he would still be able to pick out Mrs. Weasley's kitchen and find his way to the table.

"Your letter is on the table dear." Mrs. Weasley told him without looking up. She was stirring a pot while the knives chopped up the vegetables on their own.

Harry wondered why the letter hadn't been delivered straight to his window, but realized he had had the window closed and had heard a pecking sound but had been to immersed in his own thoughts to notice. He picked up the letter and noted with distaste that it was addressed from Draco Malfoy. What could he want?

Before Harry had a chance to open the letter, Ginny walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Harry's midsection. "Hey you." she said with a smile and leaned up to get a kiss.

"Hey you." Harry replied and obliged her after a quick glance over to Mrs. Weasley to make sure she hadn't looked over. Ginny smiled at him.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ginny asked nonchalantly.

"Good question." Harry replied with a smile. "I don't suppose we can sneak away can we?"

Ginny giggled. "I doubt it. Watch." she told him and headed for the kitchen door.

"Don't be gone long Ginny. Lunch will be ready in less than twenty minutes." Mrs. Weasley said again without looking up.

Ginny walked back over to Harry and said, "See what I mean?"

"How does she do that? Radar?" Harry mused out loud.

"What's radar?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It's... never mind. I will explain it some other time. Want to play a quick game of exploding snap?" Harry offered.

"Sure, why not?" Ginny agreed.

--

Meanwhile, outside the burrow and back by the lake...

"Are you sure you want to come with me Ron? This isn't going to be a pleasure trip." Hermione told him.

"Yes I'm sure. I am not going to let you do this on your own Hermione and that's that." Ron replied. Hermione stared into Ron's eyes a moment before throwing herself into his arms and giving him a fierce hug.

"You are a really special guy, you know that?" Hermione asked him once they'd split apart.

Ron blushed a bit. "Good to know. I will file that away for a special occasion." Ron smirked. Hermione swatted his arm playfully. "So, when are we going to retrieve your parents?" Ron asked her.

"Well... I was actually going to go tomorrow morning..." Hermione admitted.

"Whoa!" Ron said, startled. "I didn't think you wanted to go that soon."

"Well of course I do. They are my parents after all. Wouldn't you do the same for your parents?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Ron said without hesitation. "There is just so much to do. I need to pack..."

"I already packed for you." Hermione told him.

"Wait what?" Ron asked.

"Well, I sort of asked Harry to get some of your things together for me. It's all packed already." Hermione told him. She had been in charge of the luggage for almost a year while they were on the run, so Ron was comfortable with the thought of her packing for him by now.

"Alright, so then how are we going to get there? We can't use broomsticks for that long a flight, and no offense Hermione, but you're not a great flyer." Ron said.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Ron." Hermione chided sarcastically. "I have been in touch with Minister Kingsley and he has arranged a series of floo jumps to get us there."

"Floo jumps?" Ron asked.

"Well, yes. The floo network may be magically extensive but it still has limits. We will have to go from country to country until we get to the one we want. He put a lot of effort into this. Most travelling wizards use muggle means or use broomsticks and make short jumps. We are sort of taking a shortcut." Hermione explained.

"Why can't we just floo straight there or see a picture and apparate?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed. "Because Ron, if you had paid attention during our apparating lessons you would realize that apparating beyond a certain distance in one shot can lead to serious complications. And the floo network is designed for travel to places you haven't been but it's still limited by distance. You can't just floo from here to Japan."

"Oh" Ron said, blushing slightly. "I will take your word for it." He moved in and bent his head down to kiss his girlfriend.

--

At the ministry of magic...

"This council is now in session. Would everybody rise." a functionary announced. The wizengamot rose as Kingsley Shacklebolt and his entourage entered the hall. Kingsley walked over and took his seat on the wizengamot. As temporary minister of magic, he was entitled to a seat in the proceedings. Today was the day he would finally get to go back to being an auror; head auror he believed. He was the next in command after all.

The man heading the wizengamot was Gilbert Brady, head of the department for the control and regulation of magical creatures. He came in last and took his place at the podium.

"Today, we are meeting to discuss some major issues. Due to the extent of the damage to the ministry as well as the pressing need to be on our way for relief efforts, I am going to ask that you bare with me as we move right along. The first order up for discussion is that of the post of minister of magic." There was a bit of muttering going on all of a sudden.

Gilbert raised his hand for silence and continued, "The post of minister has seen some dark times of late. The once capable Cornelius Fudge proved his inability during the rise of you-know-who. He has since seen his end at the hand of the death eaters. His replacement, former head auror Rufus Scrimgeour suffered a similar failing and a similar fate at those same hands." More muttering occurred but was quickly silenced.

"We are in dire need of true leadership and guidance from someone that will honor the post of minister of magic. We need someone capable of leading us through these dark times and restoring the ministry to its former glory. Therefore, I ask you all now to consider whom you would want for this position; someone who will lead us to a brighter future. I open up the floor for nominations."

Gilbert took a look around the room and noted a few hands rose. He took a few names. A nomination for Gilbert himself made him smile. He had hoped to receive a nomination.

Kingsley watched with a straight face. So far, three nominations had been given and not one of them would be worth the broom they rode in on.

"Yes, you have a nominee Mrs. Corlast?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, I wish to nominate Kingsley Shacklebolt for the position of minister of magic." Mrs. Corlast proposed. Her short bun hair style had come loose in her excitement as she jumped up to name him. Kingsley smiled at the sight but inwardly he was not smiling. He had never wanted more than to keep people safe, and he knew he could do that best as head auror.

Kingsley raised his hand and waited to be called on. Gilbert came to him and Kingsley stood. "I appreciate Mrs. Corlast's faith in me, but I have never wanted to be more than an auror. I am sorry but I do not believe I am a worthy candidate." He took his seat.

"The heck your not!" Mrs. Corlast shouted as she jumped up from her seat. She was getting older and the effect was somewhat comical.

"You have been acting minister of magic for only a short time, and already you have done more than your predecessors. You are an auror and would be head auror which shows you as being quite reliable and capable. You worked closely with Albus Dumbledore and were a member of his secret order which fought at the battle of Hogwarts against you-know-who! What better candidate can there be than you? You are even humble enough not to think yourself worthy and to not seek power for yourself. That's the sort of person I want to see in the minister's chair; someone who will do the job for the job's sake and not his own image!" Mrs. Corlast finished.

"Aye!" another councilman shouted.

"Aye!" another shouted.

Suddenly the majority of the wizengamot was on their feat shouting "Kingsley! Kingsley!" and Gilbert was almost thrown back from the noise. It was obvious that the minority was still seated and Kingsley would have an overwhelming majority vote. Above the crowd Mrs. Corlast shouted, "VOTE!"

--

It was the next day that Ron and Hermione set off to the ministry. Harry accompanied them to see them off and to stop in and see Kingsley. He had received a letter asking him to come as well.

Mrs. Weasley had not been pleased with their plans to travel to Australia when she found out the night before. "You can't possibly travel to Australia by yourselves! It's too dangerous!" she'd protested.

Luckily Arthur had been present and had managed to diffuse the situation before Ron could say something he might regret. "I'm sorry Molly, but I have to disagree with you. Ron and Hermione are both adults and have done more in their short lives than most wizards who live to be two hundred. They are more than capable of such a trip. I am glad Ron is going along as well. It's always better to travel in company."

"But Arthur..." Molly pleaded. Arthur just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Molly but you're looking at things through the eyes of a mother and not from the eyes of a child. Hermione will do anything to save her parents and we have no right to try and stop her. Ron wants to keep Hermione safe and help her. If we were the ones in need, I am sure they would have been half way there already because there would have been no one to stop them." Arthur told her. Mrs. Weasley glanced at them and Hermione and Ron both nodded.

Mrs. Weasley had cried a bit but had relented. Mr. Weasley had wished them luck and taken Mrs. Weasley upstairs for the night.

It was very early when the three of them floo'd into the ministry. It was very quiet as it was too early for most folks to be coming into work. As Harry stumbled out of the fire he saw that Ron had done the same and Hermione was brushing ash off his clothing. Harry did the same for himself. As he cleaned up, he glanced over to the broken statue still sitting in the middle of the atrium. The fighting that had taken place in fifth year had destroyed it, and the additional fighting when the ministry had taken over had demolished it once again.

"Thank you for coming Harry." Harry jumped and turned to see Kingsley Shacklebolt standing behind them.

"Of course. What's up Kingsley?" Harry replied, trying to compose himself. Ron and Hermione stood there quietly. So far as they knew, they were simply starting their journey.

"I wanted to talk to you three for a little bit before we let Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger get on with their trip. I promise I won't keep you long." she told them.

Ron looked at Hermione and shrugged. "Of course Kingsley." Hermione told him.

"Follow me please." Kingsley led them to a small room off the main hall. In it was a plain table and three chairs, nothing else. Kingsley took a seat at the head of the table. Harry sat to his right; Ron and Hermione to his left. "I wanted to be the first to let you know before it comes out in the prophet that I have been made minister of magic permanently."

"Congratulations!" Hermione beamed at him.

"Yeah congrats, mate. Couldn't happen to a better bloke." Ron added.

Harry nodded and added his thanks as well. "At least now we know we have a competent minister of magic." he grinned.

Kingsley smiled. "Thanks for your confidence. Honestly it came as quite a surprise to me. I had simply wanted to return to being an auror. Still, destiny did not have that waiting for me I guess."

"Why wouldn't you want to be minister?" Hermione asked curiously. "It seems like quite a great job to me."

"It is, and many folk aspire to it and never get it. It's just that I joined the auror's so as to be able to save lives and catch those who would practice the dark arts. A desk job that deals with the public wasn't what I wanted." Kingsley explained.

Harry had been thinking as Kingsley spoke, "Well, what's to stop you from still doing that?" Harry asked.

Kinglsey glanced his way, "As minister I will be too busy with press releases, various functions and keeping the ministry running to play auror."

"Perhaps; perhaps not." Harry said with a smile. "I think I may have a solution to your problem. It may take a while though."

"Pray tell?" Kingsley beckoned Harry on.

"Well, you need to oversee things right now I'm sure, but you did mention you wanted our help with getting things on the right track. I would guess that Hermione would be the perfect witch for the job. She can handle quite a bit very quickly and she actually enjoys doing that sort of thing." Harry suggested.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "I have to find my parents! And then there's school..."

"So? You'll find your parents and then be back, and I thought you'd love to be an intern at the ministry and work for the minister for a bit. You can see that things are done right this time. When school starts you can still talk via owl post or be on call. This year with McGonagall's permission we can apparate off the grounds." Harry explained.

"Well..." Hermione stalled.

"It would truly be my pleasure to have you here Mrs. Granger. While you're interning you can be my personal assistant if you wish." Kingsley offered.

"I'm truly flattered, Kingsley, really... It's just..."

"Perhaps you'd be happier if I brought Mr. Weasley on as an intern for the department of sports and Mr. Potter on as an intern for the auror department?" Kingsley offered.

"I could really do that?" Ron asked quickly. Harry liked the sound of that as well. Kingsley smiled and nodded.

Hermione smiled. "I guess that changes things a bit. Alright, I am in... On the condition that all three of us be able to help with suggestions and can help supervise the rebuilding attempt." Ron shrugged and Harry nodded.

"Very well. I don't think I would have it any other way." Kingsley smiled. I will send you all a memo in a couple of weeks and give you time for your mission. Thank you."

Kingsley stood and the others followed him back out into the atrium and to one of the fireplaces. "I have set it up for you to be able to make multiple jumps in rapid succession. You'll be going to France from here and you will be guided from there. When you're ready to return home, see the Australian ministry and they will send ahead that you'll be coming. Any questions?" Kingsley asked.

Hermione and Ron shook their heads and said their goodbyes. Harry gave them both a hug and watched as one by one they disappeared into the emerald flames.

--

Author's Note:

Thank you to the two folks who have been kind enough to review me so far. I am enjoying writing this and I hope that more folks enjoy reading it. I hope more reviewers start pouring in...

So far you have seen many things happen that happen in other fanfics I am sure. I am trying to keep things continuous and canon so you will see a lot of that amidst the new stuff that's going to be coming up. Besides, who doesn't want to read about all those cool moments over and over again anyway? They are always a little different after all.

Note that I pointed out the limitations on apparation and the floo network. These limitations are canon. I know some authors have people apparating to Australia or using the floo network to go to Rome or what have you, but it's hardly that simple. Just as with science, magic has its limitations. If we remove those limitations and make literally anything possible, all magical wielders become gods and it messes up the story. If you wish to debate it, I would be happy to debate with you in reviews :-)

If you have any ideas of things to add, things I may have done wrong or just want to say good job or bad job please do so. Reviews keep me writing. Thanks!


	4. Surprising Circumstances

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. Well, except for the books, the ornaments, the video games, the figurines, the snow globes, the...**

The rest of the week was spent at the burrow. Harry stayed with Ron and Hermione stayed with Ginny as they had been for summer's past. Harry stayed away from everyone for the most part, usually finding solitude out by the lake. Occasionally Ron or Hermione would come and sit nearby, but whenever they tried to talk with him, Harry just remained silent or told them he wasn't interested in talk. The rest of the family gave him his space.

Harry had a lot on his mind. One might think with Voldemort gone he would be free of stress but that was hardly the case. He felt guilty for all the lives lost leading up to the final battle. He felt sorry for the families of those left behind. He had a godson Teddy, he would have to help raise. Ginny still wasn't speaking to him and it tore him apart inside. He still had to figure out what to tell Kingsley about his offer regarding the ministry, and he still had no idea what he was going to do with his future. Everything felt surreal; almost anticlimactic in its way. The remaining death eaters on the loose were being hunted by the aurors and regular law enforcement and more were being caught every day. It was almost like Harry had no more purpose to his life now that things were over; nothing left to live for.

Then he thought of Ginny and Ron and Hermione and all the others who cared for him and for whom he cared. He had hurt them all terribly. He had taken Fred from his family. He had forced Ron and Hermione on the run for a year. He had broken Ginny's heart. He had killed his parents and his godfather and their friend Remus Lupin. The thought of the lost nearly drove him insane with grief. He recalled Tonks and how she stayed by her husbands side until the end; an end he was responsible for. Everyone told him it wasn't his fault, but he knew it was. If he had studied a little more, practiced a little more, figured it all out just a little sooner...

A noise from behind him snapped him from his grief for a moment. He turned to see Bill Weasley approaching and turned back to the water. He didn't want to talk to him right now; to look into the Bill's scarred face... a face he himself was responsible for.

"Mind if I have a seat Harry?" Bill asked him. As usually, Harry remained silent, so Bill sat down on the grass next to Harry. They remained silent for a few minutes and then suddenly Harry felt himself falling backwards. Bill had punched him as hard as he could with a side swing to the chest.

"Hey! What was that for?" Harry demanded as he rubbed his now bruised chest.

"Oh, so you CAN speak. Good to know." Bill said with a straight face. "Word had it you had forgotten how lately."Oh, and that was for finding my sister in your bed."

"I was asleep. I didn't even know she was there until I woke up in the morning." Harry defended himself.

Bill chuckled. "Yeah, I sort of figured on that. So are you two back together again?"

Harry shook his head no. "We... still need to talk." Bill nodded.

"You care about her a lot, don't you?" Bill asked him. This time it was Harry's turn to nod. "Well then, what's taking you so long? Go talk to her."

Harry took a moment to reply before saying, "I can't. I can't ever face her again, not after what I've done." He never once looked at bill as they talked. Bill took notice.

"Just like you can't face me? Or anyone else for that matter? Is that why you've been exiling yourself out here and not talking to anyone? You don't think you can face us?" Bill asked.

Harry simply nodded.

"Harry, what in the world do you have to be ashamed of? You saved the world and defeated a tyrant bent on world domination and immortality. Everyone is singing your praises but you." Bill told him.

"I'm also the one that cost people their lives. It was my fault Fred's gone, my fault Lupin and Tonks..." he started before tears once again came unbidden to his eyes.

"Harry, no one blames you for their death but you." Bill stated gently.

"Because it's MY FAULT!" Harry suddenly screamed. "Why can't you all see that?! It's my fault they all died. It's my fault Ginny had her heart broken! It's my fault Ron and Hermione were on the run for a year! It's my fault..."

"Actually Harry, it isn't. But you don't want to see that do you?" Bill told him. "You would rather dwell on the fact that you couldn't play the hero and save them and then blame yourself for circumstances out of your control."

"What are you talking about? I never wanted to be the hero. I didn't have a choice." Harry told him.

"True, but the rest of us all did. We all chose to help you and fight against Voldemort. We all knew the risks. Fred died fighting for what he believed in. So did Lupin and Tonks and all the others. You probably know better than anyone that Dumbledore died for our cause. Just because you were the figurehead of that cause doesn't make you solely responsible for everything that occurred." Bill explained.

Harry stood up and moved next to bill and stared out at the water for a moment. "Even if what you say is true, I still feel guilty about it."

"And you probably always will to some extent. If you didn't feel guilty, you might one day become as bad as Voldemort. You know, I feel guilty about Fred's death too you know. I was at the battle. I could have saved him if I had only done something a little differently. I will have to live with it the same as you. We all will." Bill said softly.

"And what about Ginny? How can I possibly excuse leaving her like that?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"You did what you did to protect her. We all know that. Even Ginny knows that, though she still resents you for it. You know she was devastated when you all disappeared." Bill informed him.

"That makes two of us." Harry admitted. "I used to sit out on watch and stare at my map of Hogwarts just to make sure her dot was there and she was alright."

Bill nodded. "You obviously both care for each other, you just need to talk it out. Trust me, she'll forgive you."

"Alright and what about..." Harry started but Bill interrupted him.

"Enough Harry; you can feel as guilty as you want to whether you deserve it or not, but you can't keep avoiding us and you can't keep hiding from your problems. It's time to grow up and be a man. Your seventeen and if circumstances had been different you would be graduated from school and getting a job. It's time you acted like it." Bill told him bluntly.

"But..."

"No more buts... But I will tell you... if you hurt Ginny ever again, adopted brother or not I won't hesitate to kill you." Bill added with a smirk.

Harry just smiled and finally looked at bill. The scar on his face was as pronounced as ever, but Harry noticed that it did not detract from his looks so much as give him a more distinguished look. He looked like the war veteran that he was. The long hair and earring added to his tough exterior. "Thanks a lot, Bill. I have been a bit of a prat haven't I?"

"Just a bit" Bill joked. "I'm going to give you a little more time to think things over. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. I expect to see you there." Bill got up and walked back towards the burrow as Harry contemplated what he had been told.

--

"Ron, please let everyone know dinner is ready." Mrs. Weasley asked of her youngest son. Ron had been sitting in the living room talking with Hermione about random things and trying not to dwell on their worry. Harry had been more distant since they had come back to the burrow and he and Hermione were more worried about him now than they were before.

"Sure mom." he replied as he smiled at Hermione and got up to head up stairs and let everyone know. As he passed the kitchen he noted that once again there was no seat for Harry. Instead there was probably a tray waiting to be taken up to his room. Ron sighed and did as his mom asked. When everyone had come down but Ginny, Ron went back to her door and was about to knock again when he heard tears coming through the door. Ginny was crying? He knocked and the crying stopped abruptly.

"I said I'll be there in a minute!" Ginny called through the door. Ron just shook his head and went back down.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked him.

Ron walked closer to her and bent down to whisper in her ear, "I think she was crying in her room. She said she'd be down in a minute."

Hermione shivered from Ron's hot breath in her ear but then she frowned and whispered back, "I think she still cares about Harry more than we thought. This must be tearing her apart."

"But they aren't even back together!" Ron exclaimed.

"Shhhhhh!!!" Hermione quieted him down quickly. "Not so loud. Just because they aren't back together doesn't mean they can't still have feelings for each other."

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I will never understand women." he sighed.

Hermione dragged Ron into the dining room and they took their seats. A moment later Ginny came in and took her own seat looking not any worse for wear. "Alright everyone, dinner is served." Mrs. Weasley announced and everyone began digging in.

A slight noise at the back door drew everyone's attention and Harry walked in. He took a good look around the room at everyone seated around the table and asked, "Is there room for one more?"

"Of course!" Molly said and immediately grabbed another place setting. Harry looked once over at Bill who gave him a smile. Fluer was also smiling at him. The whole extended family had been staying at the burrow during this time of loss, so the table was a bit crowded.

Regardless of the conditions, almost everyone had a great time. Molly's food was impeccable as always and Harry felt like he hadn't enjoyed it in ages. He saw everyone around the table happy and pleased to see him; everyone that is except for Ginny. She kept her eyes away from him and refused to be in a conversation he was a part of. When everyone was pushing back their chairs and finishing up, Ginny excused herself and left the table to go back to her room. Harry watched her go and was determined to speak with her. He looked over at Bill who seemed to catch his drift and said, "So, anyone up for a drink? I brought a few bottles of fire whisky with me to drink away my sorrows and never got around to opening them."

"That sounds like a good idea." Arthur told his oldest while Molly gave him a dirty look.

"Cool. Harry, can you head upstairs and grab them from my bag please?" Bill asked coolly.

"Sure." Harry replied and excused himself from the table. When he got upstairs, he found himself simply staring at Ginny's closed bedroom door. He couldn't find the energy to force himself to knock. What would he say?

Steps on the stairs behind him warned of Bills approach. "You know, normally if a boy tried to get into my sister's room I would have to beat him to within an inch of his life. This time I think I will make an exception however." Bill knocked on the door quickly before Harry could stop him and then kept on going towards his room.

Ginny opened her door and was surprised to find Harry Potter standing there with his hand poised as if to knock and a slightly scared look on his face. Harry noticed the tear stains on her face and saw that she had been crying. "Uh... hi." Harry sputtered.

Ginny shut the door in his face, but Harry managed to slip a foot in the doorway and prevent it from closing. His foot hurt like heck though. "Ginny, we need to talk." he called through the crack in the door.

"I have nothing to say to you Harry James Potter!" Ginny replied and she once again tried to close the door. Harry's foot was taking a beating tonight. Harry roughly pushed open the door and found that Ginny was stronger than her small size would indicate. In the end however he managed to force his way through the door and it slammed shut behind him. Ginny glared at him and crossed her arms. "Get out of my room!" she demanded.

"I don't think so." Harry told her bluntly. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at the door casting an imperturbable charm and a muffliato charm. "We need to talk, and you're going to let us even if I have to tie you down." Harry threatened, his wand leveled at her.

"Harry..." she pleaded. She knew he would do what he said he would, and Ginny had left her wand on the dresser across the room.

"Sit!" he demanded forcefully. Ginny looked at his wand again then back to his face and moved back and sat down on her bed. "You have been avoiding me since the day I've been back. Why?" he asked her pointedly.

Ginny looked away. "I didn't want to talk to you." she admitted.

Harry sat down on her desk chair, "Why not?"

Ginny continued to stare down at her blanket and she began picking at it. "Because I was afraid to."

Harry scoffed. "Since when is the fearless Ginny Weasley afraid of anything? I can only remember one time in your life that you were every truly afraid, and frankly so was I. But that part of our lives is over now." Harry told her.

"You saw to that." Ginny muttered. Harry assumed she was referring to Voldemort's demise.

"Ginny... what is this all about, really?" Harry asked again gently.

Ginny continued to pick at her bedding. "You left me. You said you needed to go and that you were protecting me. Well I wasn't protected. I was in danger every day and night at Hogwarts. I was forced to take steps to try and stop others from being hurt. I was in more danger in school than I would have been if I had stayed with you. I could have helped you. You never even tried to contact me to let me know you were still alive!" Ginny started off quietly and by the end of her spiel she was outright yelling.

"Ginny..." Harry began, but Ginny would have none of it.

"You could have been dead in a gutter for all I knew! I had to sit and pray that potter watch had any news about you. Even then, we had to be careful because listening to it was not allowed at Hogwarts! You have no idea..." she screamed as she burst into tears and threw herself into his arms. Harry just held her and let her cry. He gently ran circles on her back and tried to sooth her as she cried.

"I'm really sorry Gin." Harry told her as she stopped crying. "Will you at least let me try and explain myself?" he asked her as she pulled away and sat back down on the bed. She wiped her tears on her sleeve and nodded.

"Alright, it's kind of a long story, but here I go..." Harry went through most of the major events that occurred over the last year. He told her about how they had forted up at Grimmauld Place, how they had been forced to leave there and camp out in the woods, how they had broken into the ministry and gringotts and been captured and taken to Malfoy Manor where they were imprisoned and Hermione was tortured. He told her about Dobby and his brave sacrifice and the events leading up to the battle of Hogwarts. He skimmed over the bulk of things and told the story so fast it took him less than half an hour. By the time he was done Ginny was just staring at him.

"You did all that?" she asked in amazement.

"And more. That was the short short short version. We needed to do all those things in order for Voldemort to be mortal. We didn't have much of a choice. Still think you would have been safer with me?" he asked sarcastically.

Ginny shook her head no. "Poor Hermione..." Ginny said sadly. Harry nodded.

"She's alright though, and I think that may be what finally forced her and Ron to get on with things. Ron was going ballistic when he heard her scream." Harry told her.

"Well, can I hear everything in detail later?" Ginny asked shyly.

"Does that mean your talking to me again?" Harry countered. Ginny laughed.

"I guess it does." she smiled and looked up at him then she frowned. "But what about..."

"Us?" he asked her. Ginny nodded. Harry stepped forward and planted a kiss on Ginny's waiting lips. He eased her back and they stayed that way for a few minutes. Harry tried to convey all the feeling he had for Ginny in that kiss and he thought he felt her doing the same. Finally they had to come up for air and Harry pushed himself up on his arms. "I don't know. Maybe we should start over. Ginny, would you like to go out with me?" Harry asked her.

Ginny giggled. "I would be honored." she replied.

Shortly afterwards the two of them came back downstairs and found the rest of the family in the living room enjoying Bills fire whiskey and chatting. When they saw Harry and Ginny come down at the same time, everyone grew quiet and stared at them.

"Oh, get over it already." Ginny snapped at them before taking a seat by the fireplace and dragged Harry with her.

"So then you two...?" Charlie asked.

"Yes Charlie. Harry and I have decided to give it another go." Ginny told him. Harry noticed that her brother's didn't seem to keen on the idea. They were giving him dirty looks.

"Well this calls for a celebration! Get out the fire whiskey!" Arthur said gleefully. A quick glance told harry that Arthur had probably had more to drink than was good for him.

"You're already drinking some dad!" George replied.

"Right-o!" Arthur agreed.

Apparently the two of them had been having a contest to see who could drown their sorrows first. Molly was hovering over them with a worried frown on her face.

The festivities went on another hour or so and Molly took away the fire whiskey and passed out butter beers as soon as Arthur and George had passed out.

"Well would you look at the time. I think it's time for bet everyone." Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

"Alright mum, Fluer and I have decided to head back to Shell Cottage. We'll be back to visit but we have a lot of work to do." Bill told her.

"Alright sweetie. Take care of yourselves." Mrs. Weasley told them as she gave them each a goodbye hug.

"Ve Vill, mum." Fluer told her. Bill grinned at the sight of his wife and his mother finally getting along.

"See you everyone!" Bill waved to the group. He threw some flew powder into the fireplace for Fluer and Harry heard her say Shell Cottage before disappearing. Bill followed right after.

"I guess I should put these two to bed?" Charlie asked, pointing at his incapacitated sibling and the man responsible for his existence.

"Thank you, dear." Mrs. Weasley told Charlie. "I will take your father. Just put George to bed please." Charlie nodded and levitated his little brother and brought him up the stairs. Charlie had been staying with George in his room since Fred...

"I too shall now depart mother. Have a good night." Percy said with a nod before heading over to the fireplace.

"Good night Percy." Mrs. Weasley said before levitating Mr. Weasley as Charlie had done to George. Percy vanished into the whirling green flames. And you lot, up to bed with you." Mrs. Weasley addressed Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny.

"We'll be up in a bit mum." Ron told her. "If it's okay with you, the four of us really need to chat." Hermione nodded. Ginny just shrugged.

Mrs. Weasley looked to each of them and sighed. "Very well then. But don't stay up all night. We have another funeral to attend in the morning, and another in the afternoon." she told them before heading up the stairs.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Hermione looked to Harry and Ginny and asked, "So what happened?"

Harry pulled himself and took a seat on the now vacant couch; Ginny followed and sat on his lap. Ron watched his sisters' choice of seat with distaste.

"We talked." Ginny said simply.

"You talked? And just like that everything is wonderful?" Ron demanded.

"Not really, but we are willing to work on it." Harry told him.

Hermione noticed Ron's look and put her hand on his leg, "Ron, it's not your place to say who your sister can and can't date. Besides, who could possibly be a better match for Ginny than Harry?" she reasoned.

"I don't think anyone is good enough for her!" Ron snapped.

"Awww that's so sweet Ron. Too bad it isn't your call. Besides, if the boy who saved the world isn't good enough for me, then I'd grow old and wrinkled all by myself." Ginny said. Harry chuckled.

"Ron, think of it this way; you trust Harry with your life don't you? With all our lives?" Hermione asked gently.

"Of course I do, but..."

"No buts Ronald." Hermione stopped him. "If you can trust him with Ginny's life, why can't you trust him with Ginny's happiness?"

Ron took a quick glance at Hermione then brought his gaze back to his best friend and his sister. "Because he already hurt her once before." he said perhaps a little smugly.

"Enough." Harry said finally. "Look Ron, you may be my best mate but you need to lay off. Ginny and I talked a little bit about what the three of us went through this past year. She agreed that leaving her behind was for her own protection. We broke up because I will always put Ginny's safety before anything else. We are going to start over and there isn't anything you can do about it." Harry told him. He wasn't mean about it; he simply stated it all as fact and the look he gave Ron almost dared him to respond.

Finally Ron shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh. "Alright, you win. But best mate or no, if you hurt my sister again there's going to be hell to pay."

Harry smiled and nodded, giving Ginny a quick kiss on her neck.

"Oiy and no kissing in front of me. I may have to know about it but I don't have to see it." Ron said. Then he added, "On second thought, I don't even want to know about it."

--

A few days and a good twelve funerals later Harry found himself sitting near the lake again, only this time Ginny, Ron and Hermione were with him. The sun was bright in the sky and the weather was warm with a cool breeze. They had been spending quite a few afternoons like this when there was not another funeral to attend.

As depressing as it was, the four of them tried not to let it get them down. If one of them started to get depressed, the others would do something that would make them laugh.

Today they were just lounging by the water and enjoying each others company; a game of quiddich earlier had left them all laughing when Hermione was finally coerced into getting on a broom only to start screaming when she was less than a foot off the ground. The whole group had decided on quiddich to take their minds off of the funeral set for later that day... Fred's funeral.

The other funerals they had attended had been for various auror's or others who had died in the battle of Hogwarts. Today and tomorrow were the funerals Harry was dreading the most. Fred Weasley was to be laid to rest here at the burrow tonight. Tomorrow they would be laying Colin Creevey to rest at his home; Dennis would be there and Harry knew he would need friends about him. Tomorrow afternoon would be their final farewell to Lupin and Tonks. They would be laid to rest with Harry's parents in the little graveyard in Godric's Hollow.

Harry was trying his best not to think about these things, but sadly Fred's funeral arrived all too soon. As the afternoon began to wane, the four of them returned to the house in silence and changed into their now all too familiar funeral robes. Harry and Ron got changed and when Ron started to tear up Harry just gave him a quick hug and a pat on the back. "Thanks mate." Ron muttered.

"Anytime." Harry replied somberly. As they marched down the stairs Hermione and Ginny joined them. Ginny had tears in her eyes and Hermione's expression was bleak. The girls fell in line behind the boys as they marched out into the yard. A small plot had been set aside for the Weasley family on the far end of the courtyard. A tombstone and open gravesite had been placed for the newest member to the ranks of the deceased. When Harry arrived he was happy to see that at least Fred had a huge amount of love and respect. The whole courtyard was at least as full as it had been for Bill and Fluer's wedding. Harry recognized Lee Jordan in the crowd standing next to Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Alecia Spinnet was there as well as Oliver wood. Harry saw Neville and Luna and Dennis Creevy off to one side. Neville was sniffling a bit.

The majority of Gryffindor House from all the years the twins had been in school was present, and quite a few of what Harry guessed were Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The entire teaching staff of Hogwarts was present; Harry waved at Hagrid and he smiled before blowing his nose into a blanket-sized hankie. Wizard funerals were a bit different than muggle ones; for starters, the deceased had been spelled to keep until the funeral. Magic had been used to alter his appearance to that of perfect health. The body was set in a coffin and it was held up by magic over its final resting place; people were taking turns by forming a line to gaze one last time on their friend, sibling or son. Once everyone had said their goodbyes, the coffin would be levitated down to its final seat and sealed with magic before being covered with fertile ground. Finally, plants would be encouraged to grow on the site to symbolize not the loss of life, but the birth of new life from the old. Friends and family afterwards were encouraged to speak on behalf of the departed, to share memories and good times with others who would remember the departed fondly. This however was not what George Weasley had in mind.

As soon as everyone had said their melancholy goodbyes and Arthur had finally gotten Molly away from the coffin, George stepped forward and placed himself in front of the coffin facing the crowd.

"Why are you all crying and carrying on?!" he demanded with a smile. Harry could tell it was a bit forced, but... "Fred wouldn't have wanted all of you crying over him. Heck, he'd be insulted by the thought. How do I know? Well, I assume that would be obvious!" he continued. A few folks in the crowd tittered a bit.

"When Fred and I realized a battle was brewing, we drew up a really nifty little tidbit for our shop. It seemed to make sense given the circumstances, and as usual we were the first to test our new product... on ourselves." George held up two scrolls of parchment sealed with a ribbon and wax.

"George! Stop being so disrespectful!" Mrs. Weasley demanded. She had stomped forward and tried to grab George's arm, but he had moved out of the way and brushed her off.

"I'm not being disrespectful mum; I am doing exactly what Fred and I wanted. In this scroll contains a list of instructions to be read only after one has passed on. They are not like a will, which is a legal document, but more like a to-do list for others to do when the writer isn't around to get it done!"

George held up two scrolls, one in each hand. He had already removed the seals. "In my left hand I have the scroll I created." He continued. He allowed the scroll to unfurl and it appeared to be a blank page. "In my right hand is the scroll my brother created." He allowed the right scroll to unfurl and Harry could see the writing on it. "Just in case a will isn't enough, this little beauty will do the trick. Oiy, Harry, come up and read this will you?" George called. Harry assumed he meant to use Harry as a figurehead to sell his new product, but everyone was looking at him so he did as asked.

He gave Mrs. Weasley a guilty glance as he walked up to George and took the scroll. Harry faced the crowd and held up the scroll a bit to block his view of the crowd before reading, "It says:

_I, Fred Weasley, of sound mind and body (well body anyway) do leave this not-a-will and not-a-testament to be read in the case of my funeral. These are my wishes to be carried out by those I leave behind. To my Family, I wish you all the happiness the world can offer. Bill, I expect to find one of your kids with my middle name. Charlie… find a girl already before folks get the wrong idea about you. Percy, relax and learn to have a little fun… otherwise George will have to make you. On second thought, stay just how you are. I can see the antics now…Ron, if you ever actually get around to asking out Hermione, then I hope your truly happy together. No one would be a better fit for you."_

Harry stopped reading out loud as he came to the next sentence. He wasn't sure if he should keep going, but George encouraged him on.

"_Oh, and if you haven't asked her out yet, you're a bloody imbecile"_

At that the crowd laughed and Harry could tell that both Ron and Hermione were extremely embarrassed. Ron turned red and Hermione was covering her cheeks with her hands.

_Ginny, I hope that whatever happens in the future you will be happy. If you're thick enough to take back potter, make sure he treats you right or I will come back from the grave to haunt him. Oh, and I'm the one that nicked your candy that one time and blamed Ron. You should probably forgive him now."_

Harry looked up at the crowd and found Ginny standing by her parents. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes locked onto Harry's emerald green ones and they shared a moment. Then she turned to Ron and shouted, "You're forgiven for the candy Ron, but if you think I've forgotten all the other things you've done, think again!" The crowd laughed some more.

"_To dad, I only want to say that I am proud of you and hope that you never lose your sense of fun and curiosity. Your homework is to find out how airplanes work. I expect a six foot parchment on it covering the principal and the mechanics of it to be turned in to Hermione Granger within a week's time. If you don't pass, she's got my permission to give you detention."_

Once more the crowd laughed, Arthur louder than the rest. "You got it, Fred!" Arthur called out to more laughter.

"_Mom, I am sorry I had to leave you like this. I only ask that you don't dwell on it and that you try to remember all the good things in your life, like our family and friends. Besides, now you have one less of us to feed or get in trouble!"_

Again the crowd laughed and Harry looked over at Mrs. Weasley who was laughing and crying at the same time.

"_Stop crying mom… the grass doesn't really need much watering at the moment."_ Mrs. Weasley wiped her face with a handkerchief and smiled.

"_Fred, I left you another scroll in our secret hiding place. You haven't done the same yet, but great minds think alike so rest assured you can take yours back. I'm guessing you already read it, or part of this scroll won't make sense. Sorry folks, this scroll wasn't long enough for what I have to say to my twin. Trust me… it's mostly a mix of mushy stuff and products for the shop anyway. I wouldn't want to bore you."_ More laughter came from the crowd. "Remind me to visit Weasley's Wizard Wheezes after the funeral!" A 5th year Gryffindor called out."

"_Now that all the mushy stuff is out of the way and you're all a bit happier, these are my wishes for my funeral. No one is to cry tears of sadness over me; only tears of joy. I want laughter and lots of it. I want the jokes running wild and the stories of me to be fun. I want to know that I brought smiles to everyone's faces. Assuming George read the other scroll spelled for his eyes only, there should be some tables and refreshments already set up in the back. Caterers should have been setting it all up while you were all blubbering over little old me. Let the fire whiskey flow free! Eat, drink and be merry! Try the veal! I will miss you all!"_

Harry stopped reading and looked at the crowd once more. Everyone had a huge smile on their face. Some tears were still seen but they were no longer the tears of sadness. Harry stepped away from the coffin and George stepped back to the front. "As my brother requested, refreshments are all set up courtesy of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! We have some new products for display as well, so feel free to shop around while you eat. The Eyes, which stands for Event you Especially Set scroll will be among the products. Note that you can spell the scroll to only be seen by the eyes you wish!" he mentioned before striking a grand pose. "Now let the laughter and stories of my brother begin!" George waved his wand and muttered something under his breath and suddenly a huge row of fireworks soared into the sky from behind the house. They all reached their peak in the sky before detonating and forming a rather impressive picture of Fred Weasley's face. The face took shape and began to smile and laugh down at the crowd before fading away. When Harry turned back to George, he was gone.

--

"Well that was the most interesting funeral I have ever attended." Arthur said with a smile. The funeral had ended a little after dark and the Weasley family and co was sitting around the living room continuing the laughter and stories of Fred. George had disappeared for the bulk of the festivities before showing up and adding his own spin to things. Now the family was relaxing on their own. Harry was thinking about the funerals the next day. He was never very close to Colin, but his loss still hurt. Harry continued to blame himself for everything regardless of how things were going now. Bill had been right about some things, but Harry couldn't shake his feeling of responsibility. He decided that to hide his guilt from others would have to suffice for now. It was still hard to look around at everyone and not wonder if he could have saved Fred.

"Best funeral ever." Ron said with a smile. Hermione was sitting on the floor in front of the couch with her back up against Ron's legs. Bill and Fluer had left a short while ago; Fleur had said she was feeling a bit ill. Percy had also left what with work the next day. The remaining Weasley's were just enjoying each others company.

"So George, what's the real deal with those scrolls?" Ginny asked slyly. Harry had wondered the same thing. Scrolls for contingencies like funerals? It just didn't sound plausible.

George chuckled. "They were Fred's idea. You can actually spell them to be seen only by certain people like I mentioned before. You can also place a trigger on them. It was actually designed for passing notes in class without getting trouble, but we added another use for it. We are going to market it both ways."

Harry noticed George use the word they when speaking of Fred and looked over to him. He seemed okay, but Harry decided to have a talk with him just in case.

--

Author's Note:

Not a bad turn out so far for my story. I hope more folks decide to join in on the fun. It will be a chapter or two probably before things get more interesting than they are, but I am keeping as canon as I can. Rowling made the Harry Potter universe with a LOT of places and spells and things, as well as people. I am going to try and cover all the main characters and sub-characters to the best of my ability.

So in the first chapter, did anyone notice anything weird going on? Did you? Maybe it mattered. Maybe it didn't. Maybe I am screwing with you. Only time will tell!

And as always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Family Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: The Harry Potter series belongs to ****JKR****... This story belongs to me. We each ha****ve**** some characters in here. Just saying...**

"This is it." Eliza told Hermione and Ron. They had side-along apparated with Eliza and the man who had found the Wilkins'. "Thanks Larry. We got it from here." Eliza told him.

"Sure thing Eliza." Larry replied and turned on the spot.

Hermione found herself in a nice little neighborhood slightly elevated. Off in the distance she could see the ocean and smiled at the view. Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her attention back to the house they were in front of. It was a nice whitewashed home with a little picket fence. The home was two stories and the yard was immaculate. Hermione was sure that if she had been walking down the street without knowing which house was her parents, she would have been able to find this one.

"Larry scouted and apparently the neighborhoods quiet at this time of day. That's how we were able to apparate so close. Your parents are at work until four p.m. so we have some time to kill. Want to hit the beach?" Eliza asked.

Ron looked over to Hermione and smiled. She looked very nervous. "No thanks. I think we will just sit out here on the curb for a bit. Why don't you go on ahead and we will meet back here around four?" Ron asked.

"Are you sure hon?" Eliza asked. She'd started calling Ron hon after seeing how considerate of Hermione he was on their outings.

"Yeah I'm sure. We'll be here." Ron told her. Eliza nodded and started walking towards the beach. It would be far to public to apparate after all.

Hermione hadn't said a word as Ron dismissed Eliza and now he gently sat her down on his while he took a seat on the curb. "Hermione, everything is going to be fine. You know that right?" Ron told her gently.

Hermione allowed a tear to fall from her eye as she replied, "No Ron, I don't know that. I haven't seen my parents in a year. What if they hate me for what I did? What if I can't reverse my memory charm? What if they would rather stay here? What if..."

Ron cut her off with a quick kiss. "Mione, if you what if everything your going to drive yourself crazy. They are your parents and they love you. No matter what happens, everything will work out. You'll see."

"You know, you really are a lot smarter than people give you credit for." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "I just can't help but worry that..."

"I know, but I will be here with you. Don't worry so much. If anything goes wrong I will just stun them for you." Ron said with a laugh.

"Ron..." Hermione said with sigh and they just sat there for a while and enjoyed the view. "Hey Ron, what did you just call me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ron asked as he nuzzled her hair a little.

"You called me Mione." she told him.

"Did I?" Ron mused. "Yeah, I guess I did. Is that bad?"

Hermione shook her head no and said, "Not when you say it it's not."

--

Harry was in Diagon Alley once again, this time with Charlie to visit Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George still refused to come out of his room, but his flat above the store and the store itself needed to be maintained. Since no one else was around to do it, Charlie volunteered and Harry joined him.

People were constantly stopping to stare at him as he walked but Charlie just kept on going and muttered, "ignore them." under his breath. Harry tried to tune them out as they approached the shop.

The store remained standing after the war, but was showing signs of neglect from being closed for so long. Charlie took out his wand and began to cast scourgify on some of the smaller debris. "Harry, can you get the door?" Charlie asked. He had told Harry the password on the way there.

Harry stepped up to the door and said "Alohomora" to unlock the locks on the inside and then said the words "twin terrors" to release the magical seal. The doors unlocked and Harry stepped inside.

The products were all sitting where they always did and the inside was dusty, but there wasn't too much to do inside. Harry stepped back out, "Inside's fine Charlie. Just needs a good dusting and maybe a little elbow grease."

"What's elbow grease?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Err... Never mind. I'll get to work in here. You want to handle the flat?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Just let me finish getting rid of this trash and I will head up there. Call me if you need anything." Charlie replied.

Harry spent a good fifteen minutes just using scourgify on the dust and minor debris in the store when he heard the shop door open and a girl stepped in. Harry's jaw almost dropped and he had to think about how much he cared for Ginny just to keep from feeling awkward. The girl had long flowing sunny blonde hair and a fair complexion. She was in muggle clothing, a light blue tank top and jeans. Her earrings sparkled as did the necklace that was still visible above her amble chest.

Harry swallowed once before he managed a reply, "I am sorry ma'am, but the store is still closed. We are just cleaning it up a bit for the owner." Harry said quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize the store was ever closed. I have never been here before." The girl replied. Her voice was soft and musical, almost as if she was singing as she spoke.

"You've never been to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"Nope. This is my first visit. I am here just to look around and see what's what. I had thought about maybe playing some jokes on my friends." She replied.

"I'm really sorry about that. Things have been sort of… hectic here the last year or so. The store will hopefully be open again soon. I do hope you'll come back then." Harry told her.

"Sure thing. I wouldn't miss it." The girl smiled as she turned and walked out of the store.

Harry continued his cleaning and headed back to the burrow with Charlie to talk to George about coming back. He hoped their clean up job might help get him to come out. What Harry didn't know was that in Diagon Alley there was a beautiful blond girl sitting in Madam Malkin's Ice cream Parlor with her friends. Their topic of conversation included a seventeen year old boy with a lightning scar on his forehead.

--

"George! Get out of there now!" Charlie bellowed through the door as he banged.

"Piss off!" George muttered back.

"This isn't working too well, is it?" Harry said to Charlie. Ginny sat on the stairs with an amused expression.

"I don't care what he wants. He has to come out of there." Charlie said, gritting his teeth.

"Maybe I can help with that." Harry said. He walked up to the door as Charlie stepped aside. "Hey George, it's Harry."

"What about piss off do you not bloody well understand?" George shouted through the door.

"Alright, if that's the way you want to play it…" Harry muttered under his breath. "George I am taking over the shop. I am changing the name to Potter's Prestidigitation's and am forcing you out."

Within five seconds the door jerked open and a very disheveled George stood in the doorway. "You can't do that!" George protested.

"Sure I can. I laid down the starting money and you made me a partner, remember? Since your locked away feeling miserable all the time, I decided to have my way with the store." Harry said in what he hoped to be a serious tone.

"You don't know the first thing about that store!" George exclaimed. "Fred and I…" he trailed off and stopped as tears suddenly hit him.

"Fred is gone George, but the rest of us aren't. Your life isn't gone either." Charlie told him.

Ginny got up when the door opened and at the sight of her brother she walked forward and threw her arms around him. "Come back to us, George!" she urged him. "We all miss you. Who else can I get into trouble with?" Ginny was an expert at wrapping her brothers around her little finger. Harry knew George didn't stand a chance.

"Ginny, I…" he grabbed her and squeezed her into a big hug. "I've been a right prat, haven't I?"

"A bit, yes." Charlie said as he ruffled his brother's hair. "Come on and get dressed. Harry and I cleaned up the store and the flat. I need a job so I was thinking maybe I could give you a hand." Charlie said, putting his hand on George's shoulder.

"I… I don't know if I am ready to…" George said.

"It's okay George. I'll be with you the whole time." Charlie told him. "Fred isn't gone as long as he's in our hearts. And you and he were so much alike that for all intents and purposes he's still here."

George smiled. "You really think so?"

"Yes, I do." George replied.

"So do I!" Ginny said.

George thought a moment and then looked about his room as if he seemed to be searching for something. "Alright. I think I am all better now. Let's go make some people laugh!"

--

Around a quarter after four, the Wilkins' pulled up to their home and parked their Cadillac. Ron and Hermione had moved around the corner in order to not be seen. Eliza had only just showed up. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go and get your parent's back!" she told Hermione.

"A… Alright." Hermione replied timidly. Ron grabbed her arm and held her close.

"Don't worry Mione. I'm right here for you." Ron whispered in her ear. Hermione's steps became more sure and she stopped shaking.

"Right. Lets do this!" Hermione smiled at him. They walked together up to the front door and rang the bell.

Mr. Wilkins answered the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes sir. You see, our ride never picked us up. We were hoping to use your telephone" Ron said quickly. Hermione was just standing there, staring at her father as if she'd never thought she'd see him again.

"Of course. Come on in." Mr. Wilkins told them, pulling open the door and stepping aside.

Ron pushed Hermione forward and she came to her senses and walked in. Ron followed after her and they waited for Mr. Wilkins to close the front door. As soon as the front door was closed Ron brought his wand to bear and said "Stupify!" A red beam sprang forth and almost immediately vanished into Mr. Wilkins' chest. He crumpled to the ground faster than Ron could catch him.

"Ron, why did you do that?!" Hermione demanded.

"Sorry Mione, but I had no one to call, did you?" Ron asked. "You needed the time to remove the memory charm, and here it is."

"What's going on down here?" Mrs. Wilkins called from the stairs as she came down. She saw the two of them standing there by the door with her husband lying on the floor unconscious. "Oh my god!" Mrs. Wilkins mouthed before she started back up the stairs.

"Stupify!" Ron called again, this time at Hermione's mother. She was hit and collapsed onto the stairs.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed in obvious distress.

"Calm down Hermione. They'll be fine and you know it. Go ahead and remove the charm on your dad while I go get your mum." Ron said as he picked up and set her dad on the couch.

Hermione nodded. Ron was right; there was really no better way to do this. Hermione took her wand out of her pocket and began to remove the memory charm from her father. By the time she finished, Ron had her mum on the love seat ready and waiting for her. Hermione did the countercharm on her mum as well and then the two of them took a seat on the recliner, Hermione on Ron's lap.

"How long until we know?" Ron asked her.

"It should be immediate. We could revive them." Hermione suggested.

"It's up to you Mione, but I think you should let them wake up on their own. Give him a chance to acclimatize or whatever it is."

Hermione nodded. She even managed to keep her cool given that Ron was the reason they were unconscious in the first place. It took about a half an hour before her father started to stir.

"Wha... Hermione?" he asked as he tried to focus and his eyes fell on his daughter. Mrs. Granger began to stir a bit too. "Hermione is that really you?" her father asked.

"Yes daddy, it's me." Hermione said quietly. Her eyes were full of tears and her hands were gripping Ron's tightly.

Mr. Granger sat up and saw his wife doing the same. "Darling?" he asked her.

"Oh my... I remember everything!" Mrs. Granger said suddenly. "We..."

"We're the Wilkins... and the Grangers?" Mr. Granger said out loud. "Hermione, what happened?"

This was the part that Hermione was dreading. Judging by the death grip she had on Ron, she was not sure what to say. Things were going to get interesting...

--

Harry was back at the shop with George and Charlie. They'd been getting things organized and back on track for days and even managed to get their employees back. Tomorrow was the grand re-opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and George was looking a lot like his old self. He was cracking jokes as if nothing had happened. He hired Charlie as his assistant manager and had spent a while teaching him the ropes. Harry learned some interesting things as well.

While George and Charlie were in the back, one of the employees came to Harry and told him that someone was waiting outside to speak to him. Harry got up and headed outside where he met, "Neville!" Harry said happily greeting his friend.

"Hey Harry!" Neville said happily. "How's it going with the shop?"

"Not bad at all. Should be ready for the re-opening tomorrow." Harry told him.

"Hey Harry." It was Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan from his year at school.

"Hey guys." Harry greeted them in return. "What brings you here?"

"Not much. We were just hanging out and when we saw you and Neville we figured we'd stop by. So the store's opening back up eh? Wicked!" Dean said.

"Yeah." Harry said. He was still a little irritated by Dean ever since Dean had gone out with Ginny. It wasn't really a grudge so much as just having the feeling of wanting to push him off a cliff without a broomstick.

"So Harry, are you going back to school this year?" Neville asked him.

"Yeah I think so. Ron and Hermione and I all decided we would. We didn't really have a seventh year after all." Harry explained.

"Yeah, I am going back to retake my seventh year. I didn't really learn anything and some of the teachers were real gits." Neville said.

"We're going back too." Seamus said. With everything going on, some of us being on the run... It was not a good year. I wonder if they will have room for all of us in the dorm with the new seventh years..."

The boys talked for a bit out in front of the store until George poked his head out, "Harry, you going to talk the day away?"

"Coming George." Harry said, and George went back inside. As Harry was about to say his goodbyes, Dean whistled. The girl from the other day was walking down the street. Dean and Seamus were staring at her a bit obviously. Neville looked and turned away.

"Wow she is really pretty." Neville noted.

"Drop dead gorgeous more like." Dean added.

"No way she's from around here. Has anyone seen her at Hogwarts?" Seamus asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "I met her the other day. She said she was new to the area. Maybe she's from another country." Harry suggested.

"You MET her?" Dean said excitedly. "What's her name!?"

Harry shrugged. "Didn't get one." he told them. I need to get back inside. See ya guys."

"Bye Harry." Neville said as he and the others continued to watch the girl as she walked off.

--

"Let me get this straight. What your telling us is that you erased our memories of our true lives and of you and sent us to the other side of the planet... to be safe!?" Mr. Granger half yelled as he paced around the living room. Usually Hermione's parents were very even tempered, but this was... "What were you thinking!?"

Hermione cringed at her father's outburst. She had never seen him like this before in her entire life and she was quite scared. Her mother was just as furious but was remaining calm... for now.

"I did it to keep you alive!" Hermione said desperately. This had been going on since Hermione had started her story. At times she was afraid to go on because of her father's temper, but Ron had squeezed her hand and urged her on. Now that it was done, Mr. Granger was livid and not to be reasoned with.

"I can't believe you didn't even talk to us first! We raised you better than this. I am VERY disappointed in you." he yelled.

Finally Ron had had enough. He nudged Hermione and lifted her up and stood, setting her on the couch behind him. Hermione simply let him as he stood. Ron stepped over to Mr. Granger and stood face to face. "Take it back." he said quietly.

"What?" Mr. Granger asked, now obviously puzzled.

"You just said you were disappointed in Hermione. Take it back." Ron said again.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Granger asked.

Ron reached out and pushed the smaller Mr. Granger back so that he fell on the couch. "Apologize to your daughter. Now." Ron said with emphasis on the words apologize and now.

"Just a second young man..." Mr. Granger said but Ron cut him off.

"Do you have any idea what your daughter has done in the last year? Do you!?" Ron asked as his voice rose. "Perhaps I should spell it out for you! Let's see... let's start by the fact that she was brave enough to send you away in the first place. How many people do you know that could do that at seventeen knowing you may never see them again?!" Ron yelled. "Then let's take into account that she was on the run for her life for a year! She helped hunt down and destroy multiple evil artifacts, any of which could have destroyed her soul if she wasn't careful! She suffered agonizing torture at the hands of a madwoman!"

At this point her father's face had gone from anger to shock as he looked over at his daughter. Hermione just sat in the char staring blankly down at her feet.

"Hermione managed to save the world in the last year, did you know that? Voldemort is dead. Harry managed to kill him a few weeks ago. What does Hermione do as soon as she can? Come looking for you!" Ron thundered. "You selfish bastard! There is no better woman on the face of this earth than your daughter and you have the nerve to tell her your disappointed in her?! Maybe you would be happier if you'd been killed by Voldemort or his death eaters? Would you rather she didn't insist on coming here to look for you?!" Ron exploded at the top of his voice.

Finally he managed to calm down. "I love your daughter. I have loved her for years and only just realized it. I will not allow you or anyone else to say anything bad about her. I say one last time... take it back." Ron stood there staring down at Mr. Granger waiting for a response. Mrs. Granger had tears in her eyes and the cold calm she had portrayed before was long gone. Mr. Granger too had tears in his eyes as he took in the amazing young woman that he had sired.

Mr. Granger stood and Ron stood aside. He stepped over to the seat and knelt down in front of Hermione, placing his hands on hers and looking into her teary eyes. "Hermione, I am truly sorry for how I acted. I could not be more proud of you than I am at this moment. I love you." Hermione responded slowly at first but then warmed up quickly.

"I love you too dad; mum." she said as she practically leapt from the chair into her father's arms. Mr. Granger lifted her up and spun her around; Ron figured that's why she enjoyed it when he did that to her as well. Mrs. Granger joined them in their hug.

Finally Hermione pulled away. "I really am sorry. I never would have done something so drastic if your lives weren't at stake."

"I know dear." Mrs. Granger finally said.

"What I want to know is why we couldn't have comer here as ourselves." Mr. Granger asked gently.

"The death eaters were coming and there was no time for you to pack. Everyone back in England things your off on a year long holiday. I mothballed the house and took care of all the necessary things. If you had tried to leave as yourselves you would have had to pack and explain and there was no time. I visited the house the day after you left and found it a shambles. I cleaned it up and left it alone since." Hermione explained.

"So there really was no other choice." Mrs. Granger said.

"Alright, well now that we know what is the plan?" Mr. Granger asked Hermione.

"We came to take you home. The Australian ministry has offered to auction off your home and possessions here that you don't want to keep and send us the money. All you need to do is pack what you want to keep and we can be on our way home." Hermione answered.

"Well then." Mrs. Granger started.

"Let's get to it." Mr. Granger finished.

--

Hermione remained downstairs with Mrs. Granger to begin packing things up in her ever present beaded bag while Ron and Mr. Granger went upstairs to go through what may need to be saved. Ron was not overly comfortable being alone with Mr. Granger but was too polite to refuse.

"Ron, can you grab that bag over in the corner? I want to put clothes in it." Mr. Granger asked. Ron quickly did so. "Thanks." Mr. Granger began putting some of his clothing into the bag. "So, you love my daughter do you?" he asked without looking up.

Ron was stunned. He had completely forgotten he'd said that when he was angry before. Apparently Mr. Granger had been paying closer attention. "Err... well, yes sir I believe I do." Ron replied.

"You believe you do or you know you do?" Mr. Granger asked, turning to face Ron.

"Well, I have never loved anyone outside of my family before so I don't know for certain, but I would say I love her. Hermione completes me in a way no one else could. Sure we argue a lot and like to poke fun at each other, but that's just how we are." Ron said.

"Would you die for my daughter?" Mr. Granger asked, watching Ron intently.

"In a heartbeat." Ron said without hesitation.

Mr. Granger smiled. "You love her. I'm glad too. If what I saw downstairs was any indication, you love her more than your own life. It takes a very special woman to make a man feel that way."

"No one is more special to me than Hermione." Ron admitted.

"Good to hear. Now what are your intentions towards my daughter?" Mr. Granger asked.

Ron was floored. "Um... that is..."

Mr. Granger burst out laughing. "I was only kidding Ronald. I know you've been friends for ages, but your a bit young to be thinking of marriage. You've been together for what, a few weeks?"

Ron let out a long sigh. This trip had just gotten stressful.

--

Author's Note: Okay does no one appreciate leaving a good review anymore?! BLARGH!

So Hermione found her parents. Great stuff right? Notice I never gave the Granger's names? They aren't my characters and in respect for Rowling I have left it that way. They didn't need names for the story to work, and there was no reason to make people try and remember yet more names for the same characters when reading different fanfics. No more heather/jean/melissa/margaret and richard/marc/mike/bill etc. They don't have first names. Until Rowling names them, that's the way it is.

I hope everyone is okay with how things are going so far. I like to focus on the main characters but still deal with the side stories and small fry's that get minimal screen time. I refuse to have Ron and Hermione leaping into marriage so young, nor do I think it's in their personalities. Let's give them time and let them finish school first and see what happens. For those of you wondering what the deal is between Harry and Ginny, the answer is they really like each other. Do they love each other yet? Maybe... but if they do they don't know it. Their relationship will likely get much more detailed during the school year. Be patient.

Wonder what the deal is with George yet? Anyone know? Has anyone realized I am keeping things close to canon and yet wondered why Harry and Ron are returning to school? According to Rowling, they never did, only Hermione. There is a method to my madness... I just wonder if anyone will discover it before it happens.

As always, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


	6. Courtrooms and Comrades

**DISCLAIMER: Harry is a pothead and the Sorcerer's stoned. Don't you wish you were? JKR owns all the pot.**

It had been a week since Ron and Hermione had gone, and Harry found himself once more walking through the ministry atrium. If he didn't know better he would think he worked there what with all the visits lately. This time Harry had refused to let Ginny come along. Luckily she didn't put up much of a fight. She knew well enough what the Malfoy's were capable of and didn't relish the thought of hearing it all in detail. Neither did Harry for that matter.

Harry approached the wizard sitting lazily at the desk and handed his wand over for inspection. Once the wizard was done and gave Harry his visitor's badge, Harry moved on to the lifts. He was lucky that the meeting was taking place during a lull in the work day; the lift only had two people in it and they were too preoccupied to notice who he was. When Harry arrived at the court level, he got off and went down the hall past the department of mysteries.

Since the fiasco with Deloris Umbridge trying people for their blood, these court rooms were being used once more, mainly for various projects. This was going to be one bloody interesting project. Harry entered the court room and noted that everyone else had already arrived. The Malfoy's were seated in the center of the room in slightly more comfortable looking chairs than were here on his last visit.

Minister Kingsley was seated at the head bench already and there were a few functionaries present as well. The same auror's from dinner the other night were also present. Kingsley waved Harry up to the seat next to him and Harry sat down.

"Alright, let's get this started. Harry, do you understand how this works?" Kingsley asked him.

"I think so sir. An interrogator will ask questions of each of them and the responses will help with the decision making right?" Harry said.

"Close enough. We will be interrogating them each one at a time without the other's present. They will be under the effects of veritaserum so they will be unable to lie. The three scribes here will record the answers given by each of them and then we will recess to go over the answers and create a compilation of the necessary information to be brought before the Wizengamot. Your being present will not only add credibility to the testimony, but if you wish to testify for or against any or all of them, you will be able to do so." Kingsley explained.

"I understand sir." Harry replied.

"Very well then. Auror Helm, would you please escort Narcissa and Draco Malfoy out to the holding cells. We will be starting with Lucius."

"Of course Minister." Auror Helm said. He approached the chairs and Narcissa and Draco stood. Harry then noticed they were cuffed. Helm walked along behind them and escorted them out of the room by a side door.

"Very well then." Kingsley said. "Interrogator Flint, please administer the veritaserum."

Interrogator Flint was a rather large man with fiery red hair and a short red beard. He was quite intimidating and had a deep grating voice. "Aye Minister." Flint responded and he poured the small vial of liquid into a cup. He brought it to Lucius and held it to his lips. Lucius slowly drank the whole thing. Once Flint inspected the cup and made sure the contents had been ingested, he set it aside and began his interrogation.

"What is your name?" Flint asked.

"Lucius Malfoy." he replied.

"What are your intentions regarding the death eaters?" Flint asked.

"I intend to kill every last one of them before they can kill me." Lucius replied. Kingsley and Harry exchanged a glance. Lucius was still willing to kill. Still, it was a matter of his own safety...

"Who else was in you-know-who's inner circle?" Flint asked.

Lucius responded, but Harry caught something. Lucius had forgotten to add a couple of names. "Sir?" Harry asked Interrogator Flint.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Flint replied.

"May I ask the witness a question?" Harry asked.

"It's highly unorthodox..." Flint mused, stroking his red beard. "Minister?"

"I'll allow it. Harry is a bit exceptional at uncovering falsehoods."

"Very well then. By all means Mr. Potter." Flint said.

"Thank you sir. Mr. Malfoy, would you please name everyone in Voldemort's inner circle of death eaters?" Harry asked.

Everyone else in the room jumped including Lucius at Voldemort's name, but Harry kept his eyes on Lucius. This time, Lucius repeated what he had said but added six names.

"Well I'll be..." Flint marveled. "Mr. Potter, how did you do that? We asked the same question but you got more answers."

"The difference was in how you asked the question. We asked two different things. I specified who and in what capacity specifically. By doing so, he was forced to tell the whole truth. You asked after someone that could be misinterpreted and a position without a set definition." Harry explained.

"Well I'll be. Keep this one around Minister. He could definitely make a name for himself as an interrogator." Flint said to Kingsley.

"I'll try and remember that." Kingsley smiled.

"There's more sir." Harry said.

"What more could there be?" Flint asked.

"Well, we are trying to determine Mr. Malfoy's intent as well as the truth. I think we may have just done that. You asked an important question, one which I was able to verify because I have met or fought with the inner circle before. He intentionally lied when given the opportunity even while under the veritaserum. Wouldn't that imply that he's trying to withhold information?" Harry asked.

Flint was just staring at Harry. Kingsley smiled. "Well Lucius? Did young Mr. Potter just foil your plan again?"

"Yes." Lucius said slowly through gritted teeth.

"Well I'll be buggered. Perhaps Mr. Potter would like to continue with the interrogation in my place?" Flint offered in awe.

Harry shook his head. "You can finish up sir. If you miss anything I will let you know." Flint smiled and nodded. The interrogation continued for over an hour. Lucius made his intent clear early enough that it allowed the questions to be much more versatile. By the time it was done they learned that Lucius had planned to rally the remaining death eaters and recruit more after eliminating the ones that were after him. He fancied himself the next dark lord. He said that Draco had no knowledge of this, but that Narcissa did and had tried to talk him out of it. They learned the identities of every death eater Lucius knew, and also what he knew about Voldemort's plans and schemes from both the first and second war. He was a literal gold mine of information.

"I think that does it for me, sir. If Mr. Potter would like to cross examine..." Flint suggested.

Harry nodded and stood. "Mr. Malfoy, what would you do right now if we freed you, handed you back your wand and gave you a full pardon?" Harry asked.

"I would buy time ingratiating myself with those in power while I formed a new death eater core and I would succeed where the dark lord failed." Lucius said. He had already given up any hope at this point and answered glumly. Harry nodded. He wanted to be sure.

"What are your feelings towards me and my friends and family?" Harry asked.

"I wish you all a slow, agonizing death." Lucius spit.

"One last question Mr. Malfoy, and it's quite a good one I think. Hermione always told me this was quite likely the best question to ever ask someone if your playing truth or dare: what secrets or other information are you withholding from us that we really need to know?"

Lucius was hesitant to answer but the veritaserum worked its magic on him. Lucius was obviously struggling against its effects however. Finally, he said through gritted teeth, "The dark lord wasn't the ultimate mastermind. His mentor still lives and will have his victory."

"Mentor!?" Kingsley shouted. "Who is this mentor!?"

"I don't know." Lucius spat but then he smiled. "I guess you haven't succeeded after all, have you Potter?"

--

Ron and Hermione finally managed to pack up the bulk of the Granger's things. Hermione's beaded bag never ceased to amaze Ron; the majority of the Granger's possessions were stored neatly inside. The house was almost just excess furniture by this point.

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked her parents. They had been packing and dealing with all the little odds and ends necessary before leaving for a few days now.

"I think so. We resigned from our jobs, right dear?" Mr. Granger asked his wife.

"Yes, yesterday was our last day. We withdrew all our savings and closed our bank accounts as well. Our mail will be forwarded... I think we covered everything." she replied.

"Alright then; Ron and I will use something called side-along apparatition to bring you to the ministry here in Australia and from there we will be taking the floo network." Hermione told them.

"What's a side-along apparition?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Not apparition, apparation. It's almost like a short range teleportation." Hermione told them.

"Oh, alright." Mr. Granger said.

"Hermione, what's a tellyportation?" Ron asked curiously.

Hermione sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

--

The court had been recessed at Lucius' pronouncement and Harry and Kingsley had adjourned to a small anti-chamber to discuss things. Flint remained with Lucius to try and get any more information out of him.

"What do you think it means?" Harry asked Kingsley.

"I think it means we are in trouble." Kingsley replied. "If what Lucius said is true, there's some maniac worse than Voldemort out there."

"Maybe he's dead? Why haven't we ever heard about this?" Harry asked.

"Those are very good questions. I think it's time we got a little more hostile with Lucius." Kingsley said. The two of them returned to the courtroom where Flint was still asking questions.

"Minister?" Flint asked him as he took his seat.

"Lucius, how did you hear about this mentor?" Kingsley asked.

"The dark lord let it slip once long ago in his Hogwarts days." Lucius spit.

"What exactly did he say?" Kingsley demanded.

"He said that his friend had taught him many things and that his teachings would lead us to glory over the blood traitors, mud bloods and muggles."

"How do you know he wasn't talking about a death eater or some other possibility?" Kingsley asked.

"The dark lord refused to talk about it further and said that to ask again would be immediate death."

"I see. Thank you Lucius. It seems you were more helpful than any of us have ever realized. Flint, please escort Mr. Malfoy to a holding cell and bring in Narcissa." Kingsley said.

"Yes, Minister." Flint said and escorted Lucius out of the room.

"What do you think Harry?" Kingsley asked.

Harry thought a moment before replying, "I don't think we should worry about something so inconclusive. It could be anything or nothing at all."

"I agree. We can ask Narcissa and Draco similar lines of questions though, just to be safe. I don't think Mr. Malfoy will be getting pardoned anytime soon."

Narcissa was brought in by Flint and sat down in the chair. She was obviously scared. Flint got the veritaserum ready and gave it to her and gave it a moment before beginning his line of questioning.

Narcissa confirmed much of what Lucius said, however her involvement in most of the activities was minimal. She admitted to being sorry for her crimes and actions and she really did want to make amends. She knew nothing of a mentor of Voldemort, and was glad that Harry had defeated him and saved her son. Once the questioning was done, she was dismissed.

"Well that wasn't very helpful." Kingsley sighed.

"That depends on your point of view. Knowing she's truly sorry and wants to be a better person is a load off my mind. Besides, she may turn out to be a pretty cool person at some point." Harry replied calmly.

"Harry, you must be the most forgiving person I have ever met." Kingsley said shaking his head.

Draco walked into the room escorted by Flint and Helm. They got him in his chair and restrained him before Helm said, "Sir, Mrs. Malfoy wasn't feeling well. I had Grimloch take her back to her quarters."

"Very well. Let's go ahead and get started. Mr. Malfoy, if you be so kind as to have a drink we can begin." Kingsley told him.

Flint had prepared the cup and Malfoy gulped it in one shot. Harry looked at Draco carefully. He seemed to be very calm, cool and collected. He gave no sign that he was scared or nervous. Harry wondered why...

"What is your name?" Flint asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco replied.

"How old are you?" Flint asked

"Seventeen" Draco replied.

"Are you a death eater?" Flint asked.

"Yes and no." Draco replied. At this, Flint paused and glanced over to the minister and Harry.

"Would this be another attempt at hiding things?" he asked Harry.

"I don't think so..." Harry replied. He looked Draco in the eye a moment before asking, "Draco, did you want to be a death eater?"

"No." Draco replied.

"Were you forced into becoming a death eater?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Draco replied.

"Do you think of yourself as a death eater because of this?" Harry asked.

"No." Draco smiled.

"Ah. So he was made a death eater but it wasn't by choice and he doesn't consider himself one. He answered your question honestly, be cause he is one, but at the same time he isn't." Harry took his seat again.

Flint nodded and continued, "Mr. Malfoy, do you know anything about Voldemort having a mentor?" Flint asked.

"No." Draco replied.

"Were you privy to any secrets or other useful information while around Voldemort?" Flint asked.

"No." Draco replied.

The interrogations went on for over an hour and Draco proved via truth that he had never wanted to kill anyone and was forced into a position where he was in way over his head. Draco was calm the entire time and answered all questions immediately.

Once Flint finished his routine questions, he gave Harry the ability to cross examine. Harry got up from his seat and went down to the floor where he could stand in front of Draco. Draco sat there and looked back at him. Harry could see the sorrow and shame in his eyes.

"Draco, why are you always so mean to everyone?" Harry asked.

"I'm insecure in my beliefs and it is expected of me by my peers." Draco replied. His eyes watered up a bit as he said it.

"Why are you insecure?" Harry asked.

"Because I don't feel superior to everyone else like my father says I am. Granger is smarter than me, your braver than me and even Weasley is kinder than me. I don't feel like I fit in where I am supposed to." Draco replied openly crying now. Harry was touched more than he thought he'd be.

"Draco, when you first met me on the train, what were your intentions?" Harry asked kindly.

"I wanted to be your friend. I thought that having someone famous like you as a friend would help me feel more important." Draco replied.

"At any time, did you really want to be my friend?" Harry asked.

"Constantly. I was told to avoid you or treat you like dirt by my family though and eventually it turned into a grudge." Draco answered.

"Would you like to be my friend now?" Harry asked.

"Definitely." Draco replied, smiling through his tears.

"Well, we still need to finish up here, so let's see... What happened that prevented you from killing Dumbledore that night on the astronomy tower?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't make myself kill him. Dumbledore had always treated me well and had faith in me. He saw me as a good person when no one else did." Draco admitted.

"Did you know about the unbreakable vow between your mother and Snape?" Harry asked him.

"Not at first, but my mother told me and asked me not to tell anyone. She told me it was for my own safety." Draco answered.

"You truly love your mother, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Draco replied.

"How do you feel about your father?" Harry asked him slowly. His response to this was crucial.

"I think he is a worthless waste of space. He should be given a dementor's kiss immediately. He is a tyrant and a traitor and a poor excuse for a father. He is a backstabbing blast-ended skrewt who as far as I am concerned doesn't deserve to be treated like a human being. He..."

"Okay, we get the picture Draco." Harry grinned. "I think that just about does it. Minister, I believe we have what we need."

"I agree. Auror Helm, please see to our guests." Kingsley asked.

"Yes sir." Helm replied and he escorted a smiling but tearstained Draco from the room.

"I would like to testify against Lucius Malfoy and see to it he is given the worst possible punishment. I will also testify on behalf of Draco and Narcissa. I admit they have crimes to make amends for, but neither deserves Azkaban." Harry said.

"I agree. Neither one of them should be put through that. I will find some other way to make them pay for their crimes." Kingsley said.

"Do you think Draco will be allowed to return to school next year? He never had a seventh year what with his living in fear every second in his own home." Harry asked.

"I will speak to Professor McGonagall and see what can be arranged. Nothing can be done until the hearing next week however. Once the Wizengamot rules, we will see what comes next."

--

Author's Corner:

Another chapter down and it was mostly courtroom antics. So who saw all THAT coming? Eh? Did you? Nah… of course you didn't. So Lucius thinks there is some guy that's bigger and badder than the original dark lord eh? I wonder what pipe he's smoking from. Narcissa and Draco may get off with community service? Nifty idea… Draco never was much of a villain. Rowling kill it when she prevented him from finishing off Dumbledore. He can be a jerk, sure… but I blame daddy for that.

We got some new auror names… hope you liked them. I may even keep them around just for the giggles.

Not many reviews. Got one more new person and that's it. You people must hate me or something. /cry


	7. Fights and Families

**DISCLAIMER: Harry once found a chamber of secrets. It wasn't really much of a secret though... I mean, everyone already knew JKR planned on creating it and making it her final resting place, right?**

Harry awoke very early that morning feeling a little weird. He had some very strange dreams that were fading from his consciousness the more he tried to focus on them. He knew there was a sword and he was using it on Voldemort... but then it wasn't Voldemort, it was some other guy... and Harry wasn't Harry, he was someone else... another boy... He shook his head to clear the fog and the rest of the dream faded from his mind. He had a bit of a headache and reached into the darkness to grab his wand. He muttered a quick curative spell and as the pain ebbed away he drifted back to sleep.

--

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into the atrium of the ministry of magic in England with profound relief. She had been the last through and her parents were busy brushing the soot from their clothing. Ron stood there looking tired but also smiling. Hermione always seemed to get lost in his smile...

"So this is it then? We are finally home?" Mr. Granger asked her. Hermione snapped back to reality and began to brush herself off.

"Yes, this is England's ministry. In just a little while we'll be home again." Hermione replied.

"Thank goodness. That floo was fun at first, but it made me so dizzy." Mrs. Granger said with obvious relief.

"Hermione, do you want to go ahead and get them home? I can stay here and fill out all the paperwork." Ron offered.

Hermione smiled at him. He was always so sweet. "Thank you Ron; that would be lovely." Hermione told him.

"Mrs. Granger?" a boy asked from nearby. He had shorter sunny blond hair in a spiky fashion and was wearing a typical ministry robe.

"Yes?" Hermione replied.

"The minister asked me to be on call for your arrival. He has arranged a company car to take you and your parents to their home." the boy said.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"All the required paperwork has been taken care of as well. We can leave any time your ready." the boy added.

"Well what do you know... the ministry never ceases to amaze me." Ron said half seriously.

"I guess your coming with us after all Ron." Mr. Granger said as he put his arm around the taller boy and pulled him in for a manly hug.

"Alright... let's go home."

--

The driver brought them easily to Hermione's neighborhood and pulled up in front of the house. It was dark and quiet in the house from a year of no residents. The medium sized two-story home looked like it would be quite nice with a little effort.

As soon as the car parked, Ron opened the door, got out and then offered his hand to first Hermione and then Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger got out on his own initiative. The driver was already out of the car and looking up at the house intently.

"Welcome home!" Hermione said happily to her parents.

"It's good to be back." Mr. Granger said when suddenly the driver ran from the car and with his wand blew open the front door.

"What in the world..." Mrs. Granger exclaimed. Both Ron and Hermione had their wands out in less than a second.

"Mom, dad, stay here." Hermione told them with steel in her voice. Mr. Granger nodded and the two of them moved towards the front door. As they entered, Hermione saw immediately that something wasn't right. There was furniture tossed about and random chaos throughout. A noise upstairs took their attention and Ron led the way slowly up the stairs; Hermione covered the rear.

When Ron reached the top of the landing he heard noise coming from the last room at the end of the hall and approached it. The door was a crack open and he kicked it in with his wand ready. The driver was standing there, his wand pointed at someone in a dark robe with the hood pulled up and a mask on. It was a death eater.

"Nice job." Ron complimented him as he too held his wand at the ready and pointed at the death eater.

"Thanks. I... You left them alone!?" the driver exclaimed when he noticed both Ron and Hermione in the doorway. The driver pushed past Ron and headed for the stairs. Hermione was quickly on his tail while Ron kept the death eater covered. As Hermione burst through the front door she was just in time to hear a scream as Mrs. Granger was grabbed by another death eater.

Mr. Granger was hitting the death eater and trying to wrestle his wand away. "Stupify!" the driver said with a quick flick of his wand. The spell hit Mrs. Granger but the impact threw both her and the death eater back against the car. The death eater dropped his wand when he impacted. The driver quickly scooped up the wand and held it in his left hand at the ready and pointed at the death eater. "Petrificus Totalus." He said casually as if he'd done this before. "Mr. Granger, grab your wife and get her inside. Hermione, contact the ministry immediately and get some auror's to round up the rabble." He said. Hermione nodded and sent a patronus off to the ministry immediately. The driver got back in the car. "I suggest you keep your family under a tight watch. It looks like they are being targeted." The driver added as he started the car. Before Hermione had a chance to reply, the car was off down the road and quickly out of sight.

--

"Alright, what's going on here?" an auror who introduced himself as Helm asked Hermione a few minutes later.

"We have two death eaters being held under a total body bind." Ron told him. He gestured to the death eaters they had unceremoniously dumped together in a pile on the floor in the living room. "They ransacked this home and attempted to capture or kill these muggles." Ron pointed to the Granger's.

"They are my parents." Hermione added. Helm nodded.

"Of course Mrs. Granger. We will investigate this immediately. In the meantime I would like to follow up on a few things." Helm told her gently. He had his fellow aurors collect the death eater's and apparate them away before continuing. "First I want to congratulate you on such a great job. It's no wonder you and Mr. Weasley were able to help with the downfall of you-know-who." Helm told them. "What I want to know is exactly what happened if you please."

Ron and Hermione told Helm about what had transpired since their arrival at the ministry and how the ministry driver had been the first one to charge in and save the Grangers. Once they had finished their tale, Helm nodded. "I think I will look up this ministry driver and see what I can find out about him. In the meantime, I recommend taking your parents somewhere safe. Do you have anywhere to go?" Helm asked.

"My place maybe?" Ron suggested. Hermione beamed at him.

"We will be staying at the Burrow with the Weasley's." Hermione confirmed to Auror Helm. "Please keep me informed if you find anything."

"Of course Mrs. Granger. Now if you'll excuse me…" Auror Helm turned on the spot and vanished before their eyes with a loud pop.

"So… I guess we are apparating to my place." Ron said lightly.

"Honey, why would anyone try to hurt us? I thought you said that you defeated that dark wizard." Mrs. Granger said.

"We did mum, but not all of his followers are in custody. I should have known they'd want revenge on us. I never should have brought you back!" Hermione said as she placed her face in her hands. It was all her fault; she just knew it!

"Hermione, you couldn't have foreseen this. We'll be okay… bloody hell!" Ron said suddenly.

"Ron what is it?" Mr. Granger asked quickly.

"If they were after you guys, they may be after my family too!"

--

Harry was with Charlie and George once again at the shop as it was now the grand opening. The store was swamped full of people and business was booming. Now that Voldemort was gone, people had a reason to smile again and nothing brought on a smile or a laugh as well as a Weasley product. George's new secret message scrolls were one of the best sellers and were quickly leaving the shelves.

"Oi Charlie! We need more scrolls!" George called over the crowd. George had been working the floor while Charlie restocked. Harry was also working the floor and helping out the customers. Most of the other employees were also working the floor save the two cashiers.

"On it, little brother!" Charlie replied and headed into the back.

"How you holding up, Harry?" George asked his as a couple of ten year old girls raced past and started admiring the pygmy puffs. "Hey, you lot; no running in the store!" George added to the girls.

"Not bad." Harry replied. "Is it always like this?" he asked George as Harry was shoved almost flat against a wall by others trying to get by.

"Nah, sometimes it's worse!" George chuckled.

A few minutes went by when George noticed Charlie had yet to replenish the scrolls and they were now all gone from their shelf. "Charlie, what's taking so long!?" George called across the store. Harry heard him and made his way to meet George behind the counter. "Come on Harry, let's hurry the bugger up." George told him.

George stepped into the back and Harry heard him let out a quick yelp. Harry quickly grabbed his wand and ducked low to the ground. He opened the door and as quick as he could reached around the door and threw a stunner. He heard someone curse as another thump announced someone's collapse. Harry quickly dived into the room and saw two death eater's; one was on the floor stunned but the other had moved behind some cover. Harry saw both George and Charlie on the floor; neither of them were moving.

"Ah, potter... we hadn't expected to find you here." the death eater said from behind his mask.

"I seem to always be right where death eaters don't want me. I guess its fate." Harry retorted as he let loose a stunner at the death eater. The masked man quickly ducked behind a crate as the stunner flew right through where his head used to be.

"Nice try, boy!" the death eater said as he quickly moved behind another crate. Harry saw his plan; he was going to try and get a clear show at either Charlie or George. Harry knew they weren't dead as they were both still obviously breathing. He had to act fast or he might lose his friends. Harry stood and came out into the center of the room. He was out in the open and hoping the death eater would take the bait. He did. "Avada Kad…" the death eater started, but Harry was ready for him. He threw one of George's products at the death eater; it was a firework… and it was lit!

The death eater never got a chance to finish his spell; the firework detonated right in the death eaters face and sent him flying through the air and into the wall where he then collapsed unceremoniously on the floor in a heap. Harry quickly body bound both death eaters before checking on George and Charlie. As he thought, both were still breathing.

Suddenly a loud noise came from the back alley. The back alley let to the trash bins and the stairs up to the flat. Harry quickly ran to the door, braced himself and flung it open ready to duel. Laying there in the small area was another death eater. He was obviously unconscious and Harry quickly body bound him as well. "Petrificus Totalus!"

"I knew you could do it." Someone said.

Harry turned towards the sound of the musical voice but there was no one there. Didn't that voice belong to…

--

"Are you boys alright?" Mr. Weasley asked Charlie and George as they came to. Both had been stunned. Harry stood nearby; Percy was working on emptying the store.

"Yeah dad." Charlie answered.

"We're fine." George added. "What happened?"

"You were ambushed by death eaters here in the back of the store." Arthur told them. "Harry managed to beat them and Ron had already warned me there may have been a possibility… Aurors should be here any minute."

"How did they get in here though? It's spelled against all non-employees or family members." George asked as he scratched his head causing his missing ear to fade from view a moment. He'd lost it saving Harry's life and Harry would be forever in his debt for it.

"My guess is that they had permission." Harry replied as he unmasked one of the three death eaters laying on the floor. It was Majuke, one of the new hires George had been forced to get for the grand opening.

"Majuke? So then the others must be Corin and Valetta." George inferred. Harry unmasked them and indeed that was exactly who it was.

"What did you mean when you said Ron warned you dad?" Charlie asked. He was a little bloody from where the death eaters had beaten him. Apparently they had been bored while waiting for George.

"Ron and Hermione showed up at the Burrow with Hermione's parents. Apparently when they got back today and got to the Granger's home, a pair of death eaters was waiting to ambush them." Arthur explained. Harry gasped; he wanted to ask if they were okay but Arthur stopped him with a hand. "They are both fine Harry. Hermione's parents are alright as well. Apparently they had a little help." At the mention of help Harry recalled the voice and the defeated Valetta laying outside in the alley. "Ron told Molly and she sent word to me immediately. I left word for the auror's and got here as fast as I could."

"Well isn't that interesting… the death eaters want a piece of us." Charlie mused as he cracked his knuckles with a loud crack. "Perhaps next time they won't get me by surprise and we can have a friendly little… chat."

"No son. We are being targeted and we don't know why. Our job will be to lay low for a while and try to sort this out." Arthur told him.

""But the store…" George complained. Arthur just shook his head.

"A few more days or weeks won't hurt your business. Besides, since Harry managed to defeat three death eaters here, they may decide to make your store a wizarding landmark." Arthur grinned. George frowned in return.

"Alright, what's the big…" Auror Helm asked as he walked through the door only to find three defeated death eaters laying on the ground. He didn't seem at all surprised. "You were attacked as well?" he asked simply of everyone and they nodded.

"Helm, the death eaters were posing as new employees. They managed to take my son's by surprise, but Harry managed to save the day." Arthur beamed at Harry.

"Yeah, it seems you three will never be done with this lot. Harry, can you tell me what happened?" Helm asked.

Harry told him what had happened as best he could remember but left out the girl's voice and the fact that he hadn't beaten Veletta. It wasn't that he wanted to steal the credit; he was just unsure of what actually happened. "So I body bound them and Mr. Weasley arrived and we woke Charlie and George up." Harry concluded.

"I see. Well, very impressive job. I'll have my men round these scum up for interrogation. Oh, and Mr. Potter, the minister would like to speak with you and your friends tomorrow at two if your available. I was just speaking to him when this came to my attention." Helm told them.

"We'll be there." Harry said grimly.

Helm nodded and two of his men came in and each grabbed a death eater. Helm grabbed the last one and they disappeared with the prisoners.

--

"They are going to be fine Ron." Hermione told him sincerely as they sat in the living room of the Burrow. The Granger's were in the kitchen sharing tea with Molly as they went over how they were going to stay for a little while.

"I keep telling myself that Hermione, but I already lost one brother and another is scarred and the third lost an ear. I'm sorry if I am prone to worrying." Ron replied.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she came down the stairs. She hadn't been down since Ron and Hermione had arrived; she'd been working on her subjects for school.

"Oh, nothing much… just that some death eaters attack Hermione's parents and were barely okay and more death eaters may have also decided to pay George and Charlie a visit in Diagon Alley." Ron said sarcastically.

"OH!" Ginny exclaimed with her horror.

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Harry went to help them at the store!" Ginny told them.

--

It was less than an hour later; the store had been cleared out and George had once again closed up the shop. This time there was a sign saying it was a temporary closing however. Arthur had stayed with his boys instead of returning to work that day and had insisted he see them back to the Burrow. As they got ready to apparate home, Harry backed off. "You guy's go on ahead. I have something I need to take care of." Harry told them.

"Harry, you can't go about on your own. The death eaters…" Arthur began.

"The death eaters were after you, not me. Besides, I'm the one that beat them remember? I can handle myself. I won't be long but I need to do this." Harry told him and walked off through Diagon Alley before they could stop him.

--

"Molly?" Arthur called through the doorway.

"In here Arthur!" Molly called from the living room. Arthur led his two children into the living room to find the rest of his brood all present. Bill and Fleur were in from Shell Cottage and all his other children were accounted for. Percy returned to the ministry once the store was closed, but he'd be along shortly.

"You found them!" Molly cried happily and pulled her second eldest and remaining twin sons into her crushing embrace.

"We're fine mum." Charlie told her.

"Yeah, thanks to Harry." George added.

"What?! What happened!?" Molly demanded. "Where's Harry?"

"It's alright dear; Harry had something to take care of but he'll be along shortly. He saved our son's from three death eaters all by himself." Arthur told her.

"He what?!" Molly screamed.

Arthur told everyone what happened. He tried to let Charlie and George fill in whatever he missed, and by the time they had finished Molly was in tears and everyone was stunned.

"So they did go after you." Ron said with a self satisfied nod. His quick thinking had warned Bill and Fleur as well as the majority of his family. Harry had done the rest. "I was afraid of that."

"That's my son!" Molly exclaimed proudly and gave Ron a hug, "always looking out for his family!"

"This actually bodes a problem though." Hermione said. "If my parents were attacked, and Charlie and George... then..."

Understanding suddenly dawned in Ron's eyes. "Oh no... you can't be serious Hermione! It would be like doing a good deed!" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"It makes sense though doesn't it?" Hermione pushed.

"What make's sense honey?" Mrs. Granger asked in confusion.

"The Dursley's." Hermione said as if with that one statement she'd said it all.

"Who are the Dursley's?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Harry's horrible aunt and uncle and cousin. They raised him and treated him horribly." Ron told her.

"I see... and you think that because they are Harry's family that they will be attacked as well?" Mrs. Granger caught on.

"Right; only they are such a bunch of gits that it may just serve them right." Ron muttered.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley scolded him.

Ron's face turned red. "Sorry mum."

"They may be gits, but they're family." Harry said from the doorway.

"Harry!" half the room yelled in chorus. Ginny ran up to him and gave him a hug but just as fast Mrs. Weasley enveloped them both. "You're alright!"

"Well, I can't breathe, but…" Harry managed to choke out. Mrs. Weasley let go.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come home with Arthur and the boys?" Mrs. Weasley demanded suddenly angry now that she'd seen he was alive and well.

"I had to check up on something that didn't pan out. Nothing to worry about." Harry said dismissively though he gave Ron, Hermione and Ginny a glance.

"Well that was very foolish of you. We were worried!" Mrs. Weasley told him.

"Sorry about that. You know me; just trying to keep people safe. Anyway, what did I miss?"

--

Author's Corner:

Another chapter done and only god knows how many more to go. I love epic adventures, don't you? So in this chapter we got to see some death eaters and some fighting action. Hazaa! Harry managed to take out two death eaters all by himself. Impressed? Well, you shouldn't be. He IS Harry Potter after all.

Poor Hermione… she goes and finds her parents, gets them back and brings them home only to nearly lose them to the reason she lost them in the first place. Irony anyone? It's on the table if you're hungry. Still, at least they are all okay… for now. MWAHAHAHA. Was that sinister of me? Good… good…

So I am not getting many in the way of reviews still. Got one new poster. I guess people just don't realize how important reviews are. I can't get better without constructive criticism. I can't add things or change things I miss if they aren't pointed out. I may not feel motivated without some kudos. Mmmmm Kudos… Anyway, until next time:

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	8. Mysterious Figures and Preventive Action

**DISCLAIMER: There once was a prisoner in Azkaban. Just like all the rest, she escaped too. She tells her story in the form of the Harry Potter series. This is a fanfic based on that escapees publishing.**

The Weasley family stayed together in the living room for a while until one by one each individual decided to go to bed. The house was overly full what with the Grangers staying as well as Bill and Fleur; Harry had no time to talk to his friends. Finally he motioned to Ginny what he hoped was an implied visit after they said goodnight and Harry and Ron went up to bed.

"Where were you?" Ron asked as soon as the door was closed.

Harry put his finger to his lips. "Wait a minute. Once the girls get to their room we can pop down and muffle the door so we can talk." Harry whispered.

They waited a few minutes before Harry turned on the spot and appeared in Ginny's room. He kept his eyes closed just in case and asked, "Is it safe to look?"

"Of course it is silly." Ginny chided. Harry opened his eyes to find Hermione in a set of cute pink pajamas and lying on her bed. Ginny was wearing a more revealing autumn green nightie but was sitting up in bed with her legs under the covers. Harry gave an involuntary shudder at the sight of Ginny like that. Ron popped in a second later and Harry nudged him to open his eyes. Ron took a seat with Hermione and Harry sat at the foot of Ginny's bed.

"So what's this all about?" Ginny asked simply.

"Seriously Harry, you should have known better than to go off on your own when death eaters are attacking." Hermione chided.

Harry cast a muffliato at the door to prevent being overheard. "I sort of had to Hermione. Before I tell you what I was doing, can you two fill me in on what happened with you today?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione told him about the two death eaters and how the ministry driver had helped save Hermione's parents. "So then he got in the car and drove off. It was really odd." Hermione finished.

"I see. I had an odd experience too." Harry told them about his fight with the death eaters and how he'd found the third one, Valetta already unconscious outside and the voice he'd heard speak.

"So you think that the girl you heard beat Valetta?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded.

"So in both cases we had help from a complete stranger. I don't know if I believe that's a coincidence." Hermione said.

"I agree. When I went off on my own it was to search Diagon Alley for a girl I met a few days ago. She walked into the shop before we were open and I could have sworn I heard the same voice in the back when I found Valetta. I couldn't find her anywhere." Harry said.

"I'm not so sure I like you chasing after strange girls." Ginny said seriously. Harry looked dumbstruck and Ginny laughed and touched his cheek fondly.

"So what can we do about it?" Ron asked. "We have no idea what's going on.

"Now that we know our families are in danger, we keep them safe." Hermione answered him. "Harry, I assume you want to save the Dursleys?" Hermione asked him. Harry nodded.

"They may be a bunch of horrible gits, but Dudley seemed like he was coming around when I left last year. Besides, they are the only blood relatives I have left." Harry admitted.

"Alright, so I think we should go to them tomorrow and get them somewhere safe. Once that's done, we should see the minister and find out if anything was found out about that driver. Then we can ask him to have someone place a fidelius charm on the Burrow just in case." Hermione suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan, but do we really want to stick our necks out for the Dursleys?" Ron asked in a mock-sulk.

"Ron, they are Harry's family and we are going to keep them safe. How would you feel if you were living on your own and we decided to not save you from death eaters because you were a prat?" Ginny taunted her brother.

"You wouldn't!" Ron said in surprise.

"Oh, I don't know..." Ginny said laying it on thick, "I might save you... if Hermione asked Me." she smirked.

Harry and Hermione shared a glance before bursting into laughter and Ron blushed. "So tomorrow morning?" Harry asked.

Everyone nodded.

--

The next morning Harry and Ron got up early; that is to say, Harry got up early and rolled Ron out of bed and onto the floor. "Oi! What did you do that for?" Ron grumbled sleepily.

"Time to get up Ron. The girls will be waiting for us downstairs in less than twenty minutes." Harry told his irritated best friend.

"Stupid Dursleys..." Ron mumbled and rolled himself in his blankets.

"Don't make me douse you Ron." Harry threatened as he got his wand out.

"Alright I'm up, sheesh." Ron grumbled as he sat up and untangled himself.

The boys got cleaned up and dressed and went down to the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley already up and making breakfast. The Grangers were up as well and sitting at the table sipping their morning tea. Hermione and Ginny were just grabbing a bite of toast.

"So where are you kids off to?" Mr. Granger asked with a smile.

"Oh, no where in particular." Ginny said quickly.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she turned around with her hands on her hips glaring at her daughter. Ginny flinched and scooted her chair back from her mother a bit.

"We are going to the ministry of magic to speak to Minister Shacklebolt." Hermione said smoothly.

"Oh. Alright then, just make sure you lot come straight home afterwards. I don't want another scare like I had yesterday." Mrs. Weasley admonished them before returning to her cooking.

"Just let me grab a few bites for the road." Ron said eyeing the plate of toast hungrily.

Ten minutes and six slices of toast later thanks to Ron, the four of them had arrived at the ministry and then immediately apparated to Privet Drive. Ginny side-alonged with Harry since she could not apparate yet. "Seriously Ron, did you really need to eat six slices of toast? It's amazing you don't weigh more than Harry's cousin Dudley." Hermione said. She and Ron had been arguing since breakfast.

"I was hungry. I'm sorry if keeping myself from starving upsets you." Ron retorted.

"Can you two please stop for a few minutes?" Ginny said with an eye roll. "Your giving me a headache."

Harry smiled. He loved spending time with his three favorite people in the world; it was too bad that his world was about to get flipped upside down again with his reunion with the Dursleys. He'd thought he'd never have to see them again after his farewell a year ago. Would it ever be over?

"This is it, right Harry? You said number four Privet Drive." Hermione said. Harry slowly nodded. The Dursleys home looked just like it had the last time he was here. It still gave him the shivers.

"This seems like a nice house." Ginny noted. Little did she know the house wasn't the problem here.

"Ron, lets go knock on the door. You girls wait here." Harry told them. Ron nodded and started to follow Harry.

"Hey! Why can't we come too?" Ginny demanded. "Just because we're girls..."

"It has nothing to do with the fact that your girls." Harry said quickly. "I don't want either of you meeting my Aunt and Uncle if I can help it. Ron's already had the severe displeasure. No need to make you two suffer through it as well." Harry explained.

"He's right you know. These are some really rotten apples. I would prefer you both stayed here too. Besides, you can cover the house if someone shows up." Ron added.

"I guess so." Hermione nodded.

"Alright, but you better be out of there within five minutes or I am coming in after you." Ginny said defiantly. Harry smiled. For some reason he loved Ginny's fiery temper. It matched her flaming red hair.

"Come on Ron." Harry led the way to the front door of number four Privet Drive. Both boys had their hands on their wands. As Harry was about to knock he heard a shout from inside and exchanged one quick glance with Ron before blowing the door down. The inside of the house was a mess and there were four death eaters crouching behind the Dursleys sofa. A single wizard about Harry's age was just inside the kitchen door, using it as cover.

Harry and Ron quickly dived behind the overturned love seat and took stock of the situation. "Ron, cover me. I am going in swinging." Harry told him. Ron nodded and grinned; he was getting used to this sort of thing.

Harry and Ron burst from their hiding place and took the death eaters by surprise. "Stupify!" They both called and two of the death eaters went down. The other two death eaters ducked down and quickly grabbed onto their fallen comrades before turning on the spot with a loud crack. Harry and Ron took a look around to make sure the coast was clear before turning to the kitchen. There was no sign of the boy they had glanced. They slowly moved towards the kitchen and Harry took a look around once he reached the door. The back door was open and the kitchen was empty.

"He's gone, whoever he was." Harry noted out loud.

"Yeah and so are the death eaters." Ron added.

"Let's check upstairs." Harry said and the two of them quickly scoured the house. When they found the place empty, they returned to the living room. "We better get the girls and head to the ministry. They may be able to help find my aunt, uncle and cousin."

"What about the house?" Ron asked. He was eyeing all the things strewn everywhere.

"Leave it. The muggle police can handle it. Will probably chalk it up to a burglary or kidnapping. Let's go." Harry led the way out and down the block to where Ginny and Hermione were sitting on a park bench chatting.

"How'd it go?" Ginny asked. At the look on Harry's face however, she immediately got up and gave him a hug.

"What happened?" Hermione demanded.

Harry let Ron explain it; he was in no mood to talk. Where was his family? Had he been too late? When Ron finished, Hermione asked, "Did you get a good look at the boy in the kitchen? Was he the same boy that drove us to my parent's house?"

"I didn't get that good a look at him, but I don't think so. He had dark hair, right Harry?" Ron said. Harry nodded.

"If it wasn't the same boy then who could he have been?" Hermione mused.

"A renegade death eater?" Ginny suggested.

"Maybe... it would explain why they were attacking each other at least." Hermione shrugged. "What are you going to do about the house Harry?"

"Let the muggle police handle it. It isn't my problem." Harry said surly. "Let's get to the ministry. I want to talk to Kingsley." Harry offered Ginny his hand and then disappeared. Ron and Hermione exchanged a worried look before following suit.

--

"The minister will see you now." the secretary told them. They had been waiting about ten minutes to get in to see Kingsley; much faster than the usual folks who didn't get to see him at all or got stuck waiting for hours.

Harry led the group into the minister's office and took the offered seats. Kingsley was sitting behind a huge polished white desk. If Harry didn't know better he could have sworn it was unicorn horn. As they took a seat he reached out and touch it...

"It really is made of unicorn horn Harry. It was once of Fudge's brilliant ideas on how to improve the ministry." Kingsley admitted.

"What? How could having a desk made of unicorn horn improve anything?" Harry demanded.

"He thought it would brighten his office. He didn't seem to care about all the innocent lives it would destroy. The only reason I haven't gotten rid of it is because it would mean the animals truly died in vain." Kingsley explained. "So what can I do for you four?"

"Well, we were wondering if you'd heard anything new about the attacks yesterday." Harry told him.

"What attacks?" Kingsley asked curiously.

Alarm bells seemed to go off in Harry's head and he jumped up from his chair. "Auror Helm! We need to get to him now!" Harry demanded.

"Harry, what…" Kingsley began but Harry was already out the door with Ron and Ginny hot on his heels.

"Please Kingsley! Where is Auror Helm?" Hermione asked. She too had gotten up and had realized what Harry had.

"He should be in the Auror department of course." Kingsley said as he came around the desk.

"We need to get there! FAST!"

--

Harry, Ron and Ginny had reached the lift and already managed to get to the proper floor. Though Harry had been to the auror's department before and had a general idea of what to expect, what he found blew his mind. A death eater and Auror Helm were having a throw down with a girl. She appeared to be Ginny's age and had long dark hair and fair skin. She held her wand expertly and was dueling with both Helm and the death eater expertly.

"How about a hand here Potter?" Helm called when he saw Harry and his friends run in. It appeared that the rest of the aurors had been knocked unconscious already and bodies lay scattered about the floor. The girl maintained her ground and was advancing slowly while using desks and cubicle walls for cover.

"No problem!" Harry cried and let loose a stunner on the death eater who took it in the chest and flew to the floor a few feet away.

"Damn it!" Helm cried and quickly grabbed hold of his comrade before turning on the spot and apparating clear. Apparently in the auror department, time was lives and apparation was possible. Kingsley and Hermione arrived just in time to see Helm curse and leave with the death eaters limp body in tow.

"What in the world is going on here!?" Kingsley demanded. He had his wand drawn and pointed at the girl.

"That won't be necessary Minister." The girl replied as she promptly apparated out. Harry couldn't help but notice the girl as she went to leave; she was quite nice to look at.

"It's alright Kingsley. It's over now." Harry told him calmly and put his wand away.

Kingsley nodded and followed suit. "Now, can someone please tell me what just happened?"

--

"So you're saying that Helm was a double agent this whole time?" Kingsley asked in stunned awe. The aurors had all been awakened with enervate; no one was dead luckily. A few people were injured due to their fall, but those folks were quickly restored with a trip to St. Mungo's.

"Yes. Helm was keeping an eye on the ministry from the inside. He also probably let loose all the death eaters we caught yesterday." Harry told him.

"My guess is that these death eaters are acting on their own agenda. Voldemort isn't around to lead them anymore after all." Ginny commented.

"But what is their agenda? Their lord is dead; killed himself in front of a hundred people or more." Ron added.

"Perhaps its something a bit bigger than that." Hermione mused.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, remember what you told us last night about the Malfoy hearings? What if there is a new mastermind after all?" Hermione posed the possibility.

"You mean that you-know-who may have had a mentor?" Kingsley asked in worry.

Hermione nodded. "It's a possibility. There does seem to be a driving force to everything. Helm was keeping an eye on the ministry and keeping his buddies free and clear. Three death eaters were posing as extra hands at George's shop. It isn't like death eaters to do such things, is it?"

"No, it isn't." Harry agreed.

"The real question is what they are after. It seemed like they were after our families but I am not so sure that's the real reason. Or maybe they just wanted to kill our families to make us suffer or make a mistake." Hermione continued.

Harry turned to Kingsley, "Sir, can you send someone back to the Burrow with us to perform a fidelius charm? Hermione's parents are staying there with the Weasley's. Both families were attacked yesterday so we figured it would be safer that way."

"Of course Harry. We'll take care of it at once." Kingsley replied. "Who will be your secret keeper?"

Harry thought about it. It could be anyone really. The death eaters though… the death eaters would likely assume he was the secret keeper. They might even take Ginny hostage to force him to talk. Would Ron be a better bet? Hermione? No… the three of them were too obvious. Harry looked over to Ginny and his heart soared. Of course!

"Ginny Weasley." Harry said simply.

"What?!" Ron yelled as he jumped up from his chair. "Harry are you buggers? You can't put Ginny in that kind of danger!"

"Actually, I don't mind in the least." Ginny said bravely. Harry was so proud of her.

"Actually Ron, it makes sense." Hermione told him carefully. She didn't want to be yelled at. It couldn't be avoided however.

"What do you mean it makes sense!?" Ron shouted.

"Calm down Ron!" Harry urged his friend.

"Really Ron, it's well thought out." Hermione tried again. Everyone would assume that Harry would be secret keeper, or one of us if we thought ahead about that possibility. No one would assume we'd have the youngest member of the Weasley family and a girl to boot be secret keeper."

"Not to mention that if they take Ginny to try and coax me into giving them the secret, it can't really happen now can it?" Harry added.

"If the death eaters get Ginny I'll..." Ron sputtered. Hermione used a calming charm on Ron just to get him to sit back down. "I don't like it." he added grumpily with his arms crossed.

"Do you have a better idea that won't be obvious to the death eaters?" Hermione asked Ron gently. Ron continued to sulk and refused to answer.

"Very well then. Mrs. Weasley with your consent I will send a charm master to your home to protect it for you. You will be required to participate but I am told it is very minor." Kingsley told her.

"I suggest you get your employees checked out Kingsley. Any more people like Helm in here could cause some major issues." Harry suggested.

"I'll get right on it. Let me know if anything else happens." Kingsley said in dismissal.

"Oh, one more thing." Hermione chimed in. "Did you arrange to have a driver take me and my parent's home when we got back?" Ron perked back up when she asked this.

"No I didn't. Wouldn't have been a bad idea but I have been too swamped with work to have thought of it." Kingsley admitted.

"I see... so then that makes four." Hermione mused.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Never mind. We better be going." Hermione said quickly.

--

They were back at the burrow and the four of them were sitting in Ginny's room again. They spelled the room for quiet once more.

"What was that all about Hermione?" Ginny asked once they had settled in. They were waiting for the charm master to arrive.

"What was what about?" Hermione asked while obviously lost in thought.

"You said so there are four; four what?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, that. I was just thinking that there are four people involved in what's going on that we can't figure out." Hermione explained.

"You mean like the girl in the auror department?" Ginny asked.

"And the driver too." Ron added.

"And the girl at the shop and the guy at my uncle's place. I see what you mean. Who are they?" Harry mused.

"Maybe it's all the same person using polyjuice potion and whoever it is wants to stop the death eaters." Ginny suggested.

"It's possible I suppose. I just don't know why anyone our age would want to fight death eaters like that. And they seem to usually be one step ahead of us." Hermione said.

"Well, whoever they are, they haven't tried to hurt us so I say we give them a chance." Ron said simply.

"Ron's right. The one in the kitchen could have easily took a shot at us but didn't.?" Harry admitted.

"And the driver had us all the way back to your parent's house and never did anything until we got there. We found him standing over a death eater with his wand up." Ron added.

"The girl in the ministry told us that it wasn't necessary to point our wands at her. She didn't look at all mean. She seemed nice." Ginny added as well.

"At the shop the girl praised me even though I never saw her there. It's almost like they know us." Harry said.

"Who knows... Maybe someday we will figure it out. In the meantime, the charm caster is here." Hermione said as she pointed out the window.'

--

Now Mrs. Weasley, all I need you to do is be present and repeat the words I have written on this sheet out loud when I motion for you to do so. The charm is very complex and it will be a few minutes before I am ready for you to speak your part." the man said. He was obviously old; older even than Dumbledore was when he passed away. The man had a long white beard braided in three strands and stooped over when he stood. His vulgar yellow and orange clothing added to his apparent... insanity. He talked sane enough however.

"I understand. What will happen after I say the words?" Ginny asked. Harry was impressed. If he didn't know any better he would have assumed that Ginny wasn't scared at all. He did know better however; she was nervous at the very least.

"You will feel a strange sensation, almost like your being tickled with a feather while at the same time being gently pricked and prodded by millions of needles; it's like when your foot falls asleep." the man chuckled.

"Oh." Ginny said and gave Harry a nervous smile. Yep, definitely nervous.

The rest of the Weasley's and Grangers were sitting outside the burrow on the edge of the property a ways behind them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had not been happy with the Fidelius Charm being used but at least Mr. Weasley understood the need. Convincing them that Ginny should be the secret keeper was a different can of worms entirely.

"She's too young!" Molly shouted.

"I should be the secret keeper! It's my home; my family!" Arthur added.

"Mom, dad we already thought it through. I am the least likely suspected to be the secret keeper. It's your house, Harry Ron and Ginny are too obvious, Bill and Percy still go to work, and Charlie and George need to reopen the shop when the minister rounds up some aurors for protection... Who else is there?" Ginny demanded.

"It's not safe!" Molly Weasley said with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing I do is safe, mum." Ginny reminded her gently. "As long as the death eaters exist, no one is safe. If I can do this and keep my family safe, I will."

They hadn't liked it but they had agreed and now Harry found himself sitting with his adopted family watching as his girlfriend became the secret keeper for the Burrow.

The man had been chanting under his breath and waving his wand for a little while now; suddenly he pointed his want at Ginny and a beam of copper stands flew from the wand tip and began to encircle Ginny from top to bottom. She began to chant something but the wind had picked up and Harry couldn't quite make it out; something about keeping a secret eternally. Within a moment the wind and light had died down and Ginny stood there looking a little worse for wear. Harry ran up to her and caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Make a joke about a damsel in distress and I'll bat bogey you." Ginny muttered lightly in his arms.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and ran to her daughter. She pulled Ginny from Harry's arms and checked her out. Once she decided that Ginny would be alright and hadn't suffered any major injuries she said, "Don't worry dear. We'll get you inside and fix you right up." she said.

Harry took Ginny back in his arms and hefted her up. He turned to walk to the house and then stopped. "Mrs. Weasley, where's the house?" he asked. No one could see or find the Burrow anymore; the charm had worked.

"The Burrow is right there." Ginny muttered and pointed and suddenly he smiled. Harry saw the Burrow appear before his eyes where nothing had been before.

Ginny passed out in his arms after snuggling up to his chest. Harry blushed a bit. "I'll get her inside and have her write a note I can bring back to all of you."

"Alright Harry; we'll wait here for you." Arthur told him.

--

Harry carried Ginny up to the kitchen door and into the living room where he set her down. He raced up to Ron's room and scrambled through his trunk for a bit of parchment, a pen and ink before rushing back down the stairs. Ginny was still asleep.

"Gin?" Harry asked. She didn't respond. Harry leaned closer and called her again with no response. He put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in close to her ear, "Gin?"

Suddenly Ginny shivered, reached up and grabbed on to Harry and pulled him down on top of her. She pulled his head down and kissed him thoroughly. Harry felt her melt into the kiss and though he wanted to do anything else in the world other than break away from her soft lips, he managed to raise his head. Ginny still looked a little drawn but she was smiling up at him from on the couch and looked very appealing. "Hey there." she smiled seductively at him. Harry smiled back.

"Glad to see your feeling better." Harry said.

"I always feel better when I get you alone." Ginny replied with a straight face. Harry blushed and turned to the parchment he'd brought down.

"Everyone's waiting for your letter Ginny." Harry chided her gently.

"So? We never have any time to ourselves and I want to take advantage of it. We never even get to talk by ourselves without someone coming in on us." Ginny pouted.

"I know." Harry sighed.

"I really just want some time alone with my boyfriend. I want to kiss you and hold you and..." Ginny smiled a seductive little grin.

Harry couldn't resist her smile; he leaned in and felt her luscious lips graze his and the spark between them pulsed through his very being. He had never wanted anything more than his parents back... and Ginny. He felt her beneath him and felt her arch up into him with her own need. Harry quickly broke the kiss and got back on his feet. "Gin..."

Ginny leaned back into the couch cushions and sighed. "I know. Still..." she smiled at him again and then reached over for the parchment. Yes, they really needed to talk.

--

Author's Corner:

Another chapter down. No one's reviewing. Did I lose everyone? Come on people! Give a guy a break! What do I need to do to get reviews; tap dance on a turtle's back while its hovering magically in the air? Did I mention it was a purple people eating turtle that was only 6 inches wide at the shell?

So now we have four strangers... or one according to Ginny... and they seem to be fighting the death eaters. We have a death eater uprising... I thought the majority of them were captured, didn't you? I wonder what's going on...

A little romantic drama between Harry and Ginny... I know some people were waiting for that. Well, the emotional rollercoaster stuff will be coming a bit more frequently between our couples, don't you worry. I still have a plot to work with though so keep that in mind. Any requests? I haven't decided on the actual rating of this story yet. Not sure how graphic people want it. I am leaning towards implied for the most part. If you have suggestions please REVIEW and post them. Any guesses as to what exactly is going on? I'd be surprised if anyone got it right.

See you next time. As always, please REVIEW!


	9. Big Heads and Bank Jobs

**DISCLAIMER: A nursery rhyme this time I think; I am sorry in advance if it might stink. A goblet of fire was woven in; but that was the past, a new tale I begin. It played but a minor role in its book; perhaps in the future I'll give it a look; I may have a plan to use it you see; is anyone else as capable as me? Here is a hint, a glimpse if you will; what could be coming up at Hogwarts still? Every four years a tourney appears; a tri-wizard cup to win for your peers; perhaps this year something new will evolve; an event to change things and make them resolve.**

Harry had brought the note out to the rest of the crew and everyone now knew where and what the Burrow was. Everyone settled back in and for the next few weeks all was well. The Burrow was anything but quiet however.

Bill, Percy and Arthur continued to travel to work each day but rarely did more than come straight home. Charlie and George reopened the shop but the ministry had appointed a team of four aurors to be on hand during business hours for protection. The Granger's remained at the Weasley's and began a magical education; they were really interested and it passed the time for Mrs. Weasley to teach them some basics.

Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny spent the bulk of their time walking around by the lake or playing quidditch in the pitch behind the house. Hermione was still scared to fly so usually the three of them had to wait for another person to play two on two. Ron tried a few times to get Hermione off the ground but so far he hadn't had much success.

Harry and Ginny couldn't find the privacy to have that talk Harry wanted to have; he settled for a quick kiss here and there when they could sneak it in. Ron gave them suspicious looks occasionally but Harry shrugged them off. He couldn't be accused of doing anything wrong when they weren't even able to talk alone half the time.

Ron and Hermione were having similar difficulties of course. Mrs. Weasley had found them kissing in Ron's room and had forbidden them from being alone together in either of their rooms. Normally they could have gotten around it but with so many people in the house it was nearly impossible.

As the days ticked by, Kingsley reported no luck in tracking down any of the people they had seen. There was definitely no spiky blond haired ministry driver on record. They had very little time to discuss what might be happening out in the rest of the world. There had been no further news of death eater attacks; the ministry was keeping things quiet. Peace was finally in the air and the last thing Kingsley wanted was a general panic. He did communicate with them with questions about ways to improve the ministry. Hermione suggested numerous ideas the bulk of which Kingsley implemented.

Finally something happened to break up what had become a daily routine. "The letters are here!" Hermione said excitedly after barging into their room that morning.

"Hermione, do you know what time it is?" Harry asked without opening his eyes. Ron continued his snoring.

"It's seven in the morning! Are you two going to sleep all day?" Hermione asked cheerily. Harry wondered how Ginny could deal with Hermione getting up early every day.

"Hermione, let us sleep in a bit eh? We'll see them when we get up." Harry muttered and turned over to face the wall. He heard Hermione 'Humph' as she closed the door and her footsteps faded.

Harry tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't. He was having that dream again with the boy and the man and the sword... every time he tried to recall the details more and more of them slipped through his fingers. Finally Harry gave up and sat up. Ron was still sleeping so he quietly got cleaned up and dressed before heading downstairs.

"There you are. I thought you went back to sleep." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah... I just couldn't fall back asleep. That my letter?" Harry asked reaching for the letter at his customary seat at the table.

"Yep. Take a look." Hermione told him and went back to her tea and muffin.

Harry slid his finger along the edge of the envelope and tore it open. He was used to Hogwarts letters so was quite surprised with the thickness of this one. Multiple forms came into his hands; he read the first one.

Mr. Potter,

As we discussed you will be attending Hogwarts for your seventh year. Enclosed are the books and supplies required for our seventh year curriculum. Should you have any questions please let me know.

Sincerely,

Headmistress McGonagall

Harry nodded and opened up the next piece of parchment. It was the usual list:

Cauldron: Standard size

Ink

Parchment

Student Robes: three sets

Dress Robes / Dress is applicable

Standard book of spells: Grade 7

Potions of the ages by Gerald Greenwich

Charms: the ultimate in manipulation by F. Steinbeck

Transfiguration for experts by Maggie Mercadian

Defense: Anti-Dark Arts Survival by Zebadiah Shaw

Students are allowed an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad OR a Rat.

*Wizard/witch hats are optional this year

Harry checked off his list mentally and noted what he would need from Diagon Alley. He was adamant; this year, he was buying everyone's supplies. There would be no argument. Harry grabbed the third piece of parchment and began to read:

Mr. Potter,

I wished to inform you that since quidditch was cancelled last year, no teams were formed. As such, should you wish to retain your position as Gryffindor team captain I would appreciate a notice from you as soon as possible. You have led your house to victory many times and will hopefully do so again.

Sincerely,

Headmistress McGonagall

Harry grinned from ear to ear. "McGonagall made me quidditch captain again! There was no team last year so I wasn't replaced!" Harry said excitedly.

"Congratulations Harry!" Hermione beamed.

"Haven't you opened your letter Hermione?" Harry asked her after noticing her envelope sitting unopened in front of her.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm too nervous."

"Nervous about what?" Harry scoffed.

Hermione sighed. "Well, this is going to be our seventh year, but there's a lot more competition now. I don't know if I am going to be head girl. I'm nervous."

Harry nodded. He hadn't thought about it until now but he had sort of been expecting to be head boy. He wasn't really disappointed though. What Harry didn't want was more drama and responsibility. He hadn't wanted to be a prefect for the same reason.

"I know you got it Hermione. Just open it and make it official." Harry told her.

"I can't." she replied nervously. Harry hadn't noticed at first but Hermione was shaking.

"Would you like me to open it for you?" Harry asked her. Hermione nodded grabbed her cup of tea. It began to shake against the saucer and she let it go. Harry grabbed her letter and opened it. There were three pieces of parchment in Hermione's as well. He knew about the first and second pieces and skipped straight to the third:

Mrs. Granger,

I wished to inform you that since you did not attend Hogwarts last year, you will be returning as a seventh year student. As such, you are eligible for all privileges and positions open to seventh years. Therefore, it is my sincere hope that you will accept the position of Head Girl for the coming year.

I feel that no one else would be better suited for the prestigious position and you would honor the school that you helped save just a few months ago by accepting. Should you accept, you will be granted all Prefect privileges along with your own private lodging similar to those granted to the teaching staff and will represent our school. Other benefits will be given to you in person on your first day. Please let me know if you wish to accept the position of Head Girl as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Headmistress McGonagall

"You did it!" Harry said gleefully.

Hermione looked up at Harry in wonder.

"I got it? I'm Head Girl?" Hermione suddenly exploded from the chair and grabbed the letter from Harry and began to read it. When she finished she reread it just to be sure.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She was usually up this early to make breakfast for the men before they headed off to work.

"Our letters from Hogwarts arrived. I was made team captain for the quidditch team this year. Hermione..."

"I'm Head Girl!" she let out with a squeal.

"Congratulations Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley gushed and gave her a monstrous hug. "It couldn't happen to a better witch!"

They sat together as Mrs. Weasley cooked and people began to trickle in. Hermione and Harry gave the news again and again each time a new person entered the kitchen. Everyone brought on congratulations and cheer. George suggested a party to celebrate that night to which everyone readily agreed.

"I can even set off some new fireworks I cooked up." George told them.

Ginny and Ron were the last to come downstairs; both had slept in a bit. Those who worked had already gone but the Granger's were keeping Harry and Hermione company in the living room while Mrs. Weasley cleaned up in the kitchen. "Hey guys." Ron greeted everyone. "What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"You missed breakfast Ron. Your mom's cleaning up already." Harry said with a straight face.

"What!?" Ron exclaimed before dashing into the kitchen where the remaining breakfast food had been left out for him and Ginny. Harry heard Ron say, "Not funny Potter." through the kitchen door and everyone burst out laughing.

Ginny came down shortly thereafter and after greeting everyone followed Ron into the kitchen where they got into a fight over the fact that Ron had eaten some of the food from her plate.

"Are they always like that?" Mr. Granger asked.

"You have no idea." Harry said as he rolled his eyes. Hermione giggled.

Finally they finished breakfast and came out into the living room to join them. Harry and Hermione were playing wizard chess; both enjoyed it since Ron wasn't there to cream them. Harry was losing at the moment though.

"You guys got your letters?" Ginny asked as she took a seat between Harry and Hermione so she could watch the game.

Hermione nodded and made a move. "Hermione, how do you DO that?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

Ron came in and gave Hermione a peck on the forehead before sitting on a chair and ripping his letter open. Ginny ripped hers open already. After a minute a loud yell made everyone jump out of their seats. "I'm WHAT!" Ron exclaimed. He was shaking profusely and could barely keep a grip on the letter in his hand.

"Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked in concern. She got up and grabbed the letter from his hand.

"I'm... I... I'm..." Ron stuttered.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed in glee, "Your Head Boy!"

"He's what?!" Ginny declared in wonder and surprise. She gave Harry a look.

"I'm Head Boy?" Ron asked aloud in puzzlement. "But..." Ron too looked at Harry.

"Hey don't look at me mate. I got offered quidditch captain and that's good enough for me." Harry said with a shrug.

"Your quidditch captain?" Ginny asked him. Harry nodded.

"What's all the ruckus?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she came in from the kitchen.

"Mum... I..." Ron sputtered.

"Ron is Head Boy!" Hermione shouted joyfully.

"What?! My Ronnikins is Head Boy!?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and grabbed Ron into one of her huge hugs. "A third Head Boy in the family! Oh wait until Arthur hears this!"

"Mum, I can't breathe!" Ron managed to get out. Molly quickly let him go and kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations Ron." Mr. Granger said.

"But how? I mean..." Ron looked at Harry again and blushed.

"It's fine Ron. I honestly didn't want it. I have too much attention as it is. It's your turn to be in the lime light and you deserve it. Besides, now you and Hermione are truly a matched set." Harry grinned.

"Huh?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Hermione is Head Girl Ron. I thought it would have been obvious!" Ginny said sarcastically and gave Hermione a hug. "I knew it would be you." Ginny told her best friend.

"Thanks! I wasn't so sure. It isn't really my year after all." Hermione admitted.

"You worry too much." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh Harry, I almost forgot. This came for you." Mrs. Weasley said handing him another letter. It also had the Hogwarts seal. Did they forget something? Harry opened the letter and read to himself:

Mr. Potter,

I wished to convey something to you that would not have been appropriate in your beginning of term letter. There is currently an issue with the number of students in seventh year. Given your service to the school, I felt it warranted offering you a vacant teacher's room. It would allow you privacy from the rest of the castle as well solve our overage of seventh year students. I also felt that with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger having they're own rooms that this would be appropriate. If you would be alright with this arrangement, please let me know.

Sincerely,

Headmistress McGonagall

Harry stood there staring at the parchment. His own room? He had never had his own room before; well, unless you count Dudley's junk toy room as his. He was speechless for over a minute before Ginny asked, "Harry, what is it? Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm great." Harry replied with a smile. "It seems you two aren't the only ones getting your own room, that's all."

"Your own room?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yeah. It seems there are too many boys in seventh year Gryffindor besides Ron so McGonagall offered me a teacher's quarters for the last year." Harry explained.

"Harry that's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah." Harry said. A tear came to his eye and he wiped it away before anyone could notice. His own room...

--

"But mom we need to buy school supplies!" Ginny protested. She and Ron had been arguing with Mrs. Weasley for the better part of two hours over taking a trip to Diagon Alley to get their school things.

"I don't care. No one is going to Diagon Alley. We can order your things through owl post." Mrs. Weasley retorted.

"Mom, you can't be serious!" Ron argued. "Owl post for things like this take forever!"

Harry agreed with Ron. Owl post was not the answer. They had been stuck at the Burrow for weeks and needed to break out. Hermione was in the living room having a similar argument with her parents. She had a better argument at least.

"I was on the run all over the country alone with two boys for the better part of a year while you were off on another continent, and you refuse to allow me to go shopping locally with my friends? The same friends mind you that were integral in the fall of the dark wizard?" Hermione argued.

Yeah, Hermione definitely had the better argument.

"I'm almost eighteen, mum! How can you stop me from going shopping?" Ron demanded.

"I'm your mum, that's how! I won't have my children put in any more danger and that's that!" Mrs. Weasley put her foot down.

"We aren't kids anymore!" Ginny yelled out. "I'm going whether you like it or not!"

Harry did NOT like the way this was turning out.

"That makes two of us. We need those things for school and we know how to take care of ourselves. I was on the run for a year helping stop the darkest wizard ever, and Ginny led the resistance in Hogwarts itself! We'll be fine!" Ron shouted.

Hermione had already won her argument and gotten her encouraging pep talk to 'be careful.' She joined Harry at the door to the living room and sighed.

"Ronald Weasley; you'll leave the Burrow over my dead body!" Mrs. Weasley said with finality. Harry had never see her look so... frightening. Both Ron and Ginny jumped back and cringed. Harry thought they looked more scared now than he had ever seen them.

"Don't worry; we will get your things for you." Harry said calmly in an attempt to diffuse the pending explosion.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Well, I was going to go to Diagon Alley and get my things. Hermione got permission too, so we just figured we'd get Ron and Ginny's things at the same time." Harry said simply.

"You are not going to Diagon Alley!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, I am. You see, as much as I hate to point it out, I am seventeen and my own man. I also don't answer to you. I need school supplies and so do Ron and Ginny, so I will be happy to get them for them; my treat in fact." Harry saw Ron look angry at this, "I want to as a thank you for all the good times and help I have gotten from them. The least I can do is make sure they have a great school year!" Harry continued.

"Harry, please..." Mrs. Weasley started, but Harry held up a palm.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, but we have to get going. We will be back in a few hours." Harry told her before turning towards the fireplace. Harry and Hermione both figured the floo would be safer than apparating into the middle of a crowded street.

Harry threw the floo powder into the fire and the emerald flames rose up angrily. Hermione stepped in first and said "The leaky Cauldron." before being whisked away like a flash.

Harry threw in another hand of powder and stepped into the flames. "See you two in a little bit." he told Ron and Ginny before following Hermione's lead and disappearing into the whirl of fire.

--

The Leaky Cauldron was the same as always; half empty, a bit dirty and the easiest access to Diagon Alley.

"That was really quite brave of you Harry." Hermione said with a smile.

"I figured she'd sort of have to stop yelling if it wasn't one of her own kids." Harry grinned. "Besides, we needed to go and this seemed like the best way."

"I agree. So where to first?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought a moment, "Well, we all just need books really. We all have the cauldrons required. Kingsley sent us all those supplies to keep in touch so we are good on ink and parchment. Why not head over to Flourish and Blotts, get our books and then we can see a tailor about our robes."

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione agreed.

The two of them walked out to the back garden of the Leaky Cauldron and tapped the brick that would grant access to Diagon Alley from muggle London. As the bricks magically moved aside and opened the way into the main street, Harry was shocked to see how busy it had become.

Diagon Alley had been almost dead in the last year or two what with Voldemort and his death eaters on the loose. Now it was a bustling hive of activity. The streets were packed with witches and wizards and there were lines out the door of some shops.

Harry and Hermione slowly managed to make their way towards Flourish and Blotts when Harry slapped his forehead. "I forgot I need to go to Gringotts first; I need more money to afford everyone's books and robes." Harry told Hermione. She nodded and they headed towards Gringotts instead. When they arrived at the bank Harry noted that there was a line leading up to the giant double doors. "What's the line for?" Harry asked the tall wizard at the end of the line.

"I don't know. Gringotts has never had a line before. It's strange isn't it?" the wizard replied. He turned to see who he was talking to and his jaw dropped when he noticed Harry's scar. "You're... you're..." the wizard stammered.

"Thanks." Harry said quickly and moved out of line. "Looks like this trip may take longer than we thought" Harry muttered.

"Harry I think there is more going on. The doors are closed and the line isn't moving at all; look." Hermione pointed to the front of the line. Harry glanced over and saw what she meant; there were people banging on the doors and shouting for admittance yet they remained closed off to the public.

"Has Gringotts ever closed their doors like this?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes during the goblin rebellions. They sealed off access to all their territories and that included Gringotts." Hermione answered.

"Something is going on in there." Harry mumbled. "Is there any other way inside?"

"I don't know. I don't recall reading about any other entrances." Hermione admitted.

"The roof." a musical voice said. Harry quickly turned and saw the girl from before standing there. She had her long blond hair back in a ponytail and wore muggle clothing; blue jeans and a teal top. Sapphire earrings sparkled in the morning sun.

"You! You're the girl that..."

"Later. Did you want to save the goblins or not?" the girl asked.

"Of course we do." Hermione replied quickly.

"Apparate up to the roof of that building up there." the girl said pointing to a tall office building. She turned on the spot and vanished with a crack.

Harry and Hermione soon followed. When Harry arrived atop the building, he looked down atop Gringotts. The large hole the dragon had caused during their break out attempt a few months prior was not fully repaired. Hermione took a look as well. We can apparate down to the roof and then slow fall down." Hermione observed. Harry nodded and turned to the strange girl; she was no where to be seen.

"She's gone." Harry observed out loud.

"Yes, I noticed that. She was the girl you mentioned being at the shop when the death eaters attacked?" Hermione guessed. Harry nodded. "We really should let the auror's handle this." Hermione pointed out.

"I agree, but that's never stopped me before." Harry said with a grin and apparated down to the Gringotts roof. Hermione appeared beside him a second later.

Hermione muttered a spell under her breath and waved her wand over the opening. "Just like I figured; there's a barrier spell covering the hole. It was probably put there to stop intruders."

"You mean like us?" Harry asked with a grin. "Can we get through it?"

Hermione nodded. "I think so... It depends on how strong the..." A sudden explosion from inside cut Hermione off as through the hole Harry watched as a group of death eaters and goblins faced off. The goblins were al crouching behind the counters and trying to stay behind cover as the death eaters launched spells over their heads. A single death eater was holding the double doors shut with his wand; a dark green beam was hitting the doors and appeared to be holding them still. Another death eater was talking but Harry couldn't hear what he was saying.

"How can we get through it? If we can stun them from up here we may be able to take them by surprise." Harry asked.

"Well, we can simply try to dispel it but I don't think that will work. Maybe…" Hermione picked up a loose piece of gravel from the roof and slowly lowered it towards the barrier. She stopped when she encountered the barrier, but the rock had its point pressing farther than she was. "The barrier is only to living things! We don't need to pass through it!" Hermione exclaimed. She lowered her wand so that the tip of it was through the barrier.

Harry walked off to one side and followed suit. "Are you ready Hermione?"

"Let's do it." She replied and both of them simultaneously picked a target and sent stunners down into the death eaters ranks. The death eaters fell to the floor suddenly and no one had seen how it was done. The remaining death eaters huddled together and the one that was talking joined them and looked like he was yelling angrily. Harry and Hermione let loose two more stunners and two more of the tightly packed death eaters fell. The one that was yelling looked up and saw them firing through the hole and quickly began to warn his comrades. Hermione silenced him with a stunner and Harry in a quick burst of clarity put the one holding the doors closed in a full body bind.

The green beam disrupted, the double doors opened for the people outside and they looked into the bank to see the remaining death eaters grouped together in a circle around their fallen comrades. Harry and Hermione sent out a few more stunners and the remaining death eaters fell. The crowds remained by the doors as the goblins looked out from their hiding places and quickly swarmed over the death eaters. Harry and Hermione saw a goblin look up at them and wave for them to come in before turning back to the death eaters.

"Shall we?" Hermione asked.

The two of them apparated down to the doors and managed to force their way inside with a little nudging. As people recognized Harry Potter the crowd began cheering. Harry ignored the crowd and approached the goblin.

"So, Harry Potter. You break into and out of our vaults, one of only two people to ever do so, and yet you defend our vaults from these pathetic wizards who would attempt to be the third?" the goblin asked curiously.

"I only broke into your vaults to defeat Voldemort. It was to your advantage as well as mine. We would never have done so if it hadn't been absolutely necessary. If it helps, we were scared to try. Your reputation precedes you." Harry told the goblin.

The goblin grinned and Harry could smell his breath and saw the wickedly sharp pointed teeth. "I understand. We were not at all happy with your actions, but today you have proven to be our friend. Thank you Harry Potter." The goblin reached his hand out and harry shook it.

"I do have a favor to ask sir." harry told the goblin.

"Anything you ask, Harry Potter. What can we do for you?" the goblin returned.

"I don't suppose I can make a withdrawal can I?"

--

Author's Corner:

So here we have the mysterious girl make a small appearance. What the heck is going on? At least Harry and Hermione were able to save the day. What, wizards can't have bank robbers? Okay fine, obviously they wanted something. I wonder if they'll ever get it. Hmmm...

So Harry Potter is getting cheered. Never saw that coming. Now that he's the hero that saved the world from the dark lord, expect mostly good things about him until... never mind. Wouldn't want to spoil anything.

So from the disclaimer I bet you can guess what's coming. I hope it's more fun than the last one. Frankly the first one wasn't all that impressive. I guess it wasn't meant to be.. the whole less dangerous thing and all. Still...

I am just going to stop asking for reviews. Only a few people are kind enough to do them and I hope they continue to do so. Obviously my asking isn't working however so I will leave it up to the reader.

Until next time, enjoy!


	10. Summer's End and a Tournament?

**DISCLAIMER: The Order of the Phoenix had two leaders. The first was Albus Dumbledore who is now deceased. The second is JKR who was pulling the strings from behind the scenes. Now that the war is over, she can retire. I'll take over as the puppet master. **

The rest of the shopping trip proved uneventful and Harry and Hermione returned home that afternoon with numerous packages shrunk and placed into Hermione's beaded bag. When they stepped out of the fireplace, Ginny rushed into Harry's arms and Hermione rushed into Ron's.

"God I missed you." Ron muttered into her hair.

"What did you bring me?" Ginny asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh is that all I get?" Harry asked in mock disappointment.

"You'll get more eventually." Ginny whispered into his ear. Harry turned crimson and quickly turned away. Ginny giggled.

"Hey you lot, none of that in front of me!" Ron told them.

"Grow up Ron." Ginny retorted.

"We got you both your course books and new robes. The dress robes we couldn't really get without you there, so we just figured you'd be able to get them in Hogsmead." Hermione told them.

She pulled out the packages and used engorgio to return them to their normal size.

"Ah there you are. Where have you two been?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. "I was worried sick!"

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley. We got delayed at Gringotts a bit so we took longer than we expected." Harry apologized.

"Delayed is an understatement." Arthur Weasley said as he came into the room. "I just heard what happened at Gringotts. Are you kids alright?" he asked in concern.

"We're fine, Mr. Weasley." Hermione told him.

"Yeah... nothing we couldn't handle." Harry added.

"Arthur, just what happened at Gringotts?" Molly asked her husband.

"The way I hear it, Harry and Hermione single-handedly defeated eight death eaters that had barricaded themselves inside Gringotts." Arthur told her.

"They WHAT!?" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Harry, is that true?" Ron asked.

"Sort of, yeah." Harry admitted. "I needed to get money from my vault to pay for everything so we went to Gringotts. There was a huge crowd by the doors and no one was getting in. Hermione and I found out that the hole we made in the ceiling a few months back was still open and we saw the death eaters attacking the goblins. We rained stunners down on them. It wasn't really much of a fight."

"Wow..." Ron said in awe. "Lucky break we broke out of Gringotts eh?"

"The goblins were quite appreciative I was told. They offered you the contents of one of their oldest unclaimed vaults for saving their lives and their reputation." Arthur added.

"Yeah; I told them to just throw it onto my other vaults. I tried to decline but they insisted." Harry shrugged. He knew the Weasley's were not well off and the last thing he wanted to do was rub his wealth in their face.

"Now do you believe me when I tell you that you shouldn't leave the house?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. Her temper had risen to the boiling point.

"Actually Molly, if they hadn't gone out today they wouldn't have saved the goblins or stopped the death eaters. It was a good thing they were there." Arthur pointed out. He was trying to diffuse his fiery tempered wife as only he could.

"Your not actually defending them are you?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

It was then that a miracle occurred; something that none of those present would have ever dreamed possible. "Actually Molly that is exactly what I am doing. All the kids have proven they are capable of more than even some professional aurors I know. Harry defeated you-know-who, Ron and Hermione suffered through a year on the run and constant danger and even our little Ginevra was forced into hiding at Hogwarts. No one deserves our trust more than these 4." Arthur finished talking and the look on his face would not allow for argument. Mrs. Weasley seemed to realize this and nodded her head in defeat.

"I know Arthur, it's just that..." Mrs. Weasley began.

"I know dear. No one should have to go through what they have, especially ones as young as them. But they can take it; they HAVE taken it. Believe in them." Arthur told her before turning to his children.

"I have faith in how you two were raised. If you promise to be careful you can do what you want. Just don't take this as a way to get away with anything because your still my children and you still answer to me, got it?" Arthur said with a smile.

"Sure dad."

"Absolutely."

"So honey, what's for dinner?" Mr. Weasley asked.

--

It was later that night and the four of them had once again met in Ginny's room to talk. Harry and Hermione filled them in on the girl that they'd seen that had suggested the roof.

"It's weird. It's almost like they are guiding us in the right direction or helping us with what we want to do." Harry muttered.

"It did seem that way, especially today." Hermione admitted.

"I don't trust them." Ron stated stubbornly. "If they wanted to help us, why don't we even know who they are? And how is it they always seem to know where we are going to be and when?"

"He has a point." Harry admitted.

"I agree with Ron, but I still think they are trying to be helpful. The girl in the ministry seemed nice to me... like she was a good person doing something that could be misunderstood as being bad." Ginny told them.

"You got all that from just a look?" Ron asked his sister.

Ginny shrugged. "People aren't that hard to read Ron. You just need to keep your eyes open."

"Well, I still think we should try and identify them. I know the girl has been to Diagon Alley at least three times, so that seems like the best place to look." Harry told them.

"What makes you think they will introduce themselves to us? Or even talk to us for that matter?" Hermione asked him. "It seems to me like they are trying to remain anonymous.

"Yeah... the girl in the ministry was being anything but anonymous. She was seen by all of us and even the minister." Ron said sarcastically.

"Now that's something..." Hermione said thoughtfully, "The girl at the ministry, lets call her four for the time being since she was the fourth one of these mysterious people; she didn't seem to mind that the minister of magic took note of her existence. Wouldn't that imply that either she didn't care if she were discovered or that if she was that she was unafraid of any wrong doing?" Hermione asked.

"Okay you lost me." Ron said.

"I think she means that the girl didn't care that Kingsley saw her." Ginny told him.

"Right. If you were a death eater out of costume, wouldn't keeping your identity secret be of paramount importance? And if you were seen like she was, wouldn't you try and talk your way out of it?" Hermione asked.

"But she did neither of those things." Ron protested.

"Exactly. She didn't seem at all scared or threatened. I think she didn't care because she assumed we would see the good she was doing and see her in that light." Hermione guessed.

"It sounds reasonable to me." Harry admitted.

"For now lets all agree to be wary of them until we know what we are dealing with." Ginny suggested.

"Kind of hard to be wary of people you've never seen. I barely saw two of them and not the other two you mentioned." Ron stated.

"Good point. Just be wary around new people I guess." Harry said.

--

The Malfoy's trial was set for the first week in July and Harry had been invited to testify as promised. The proceedings were fairly straight forward and also fairly boring, so I won't bore you with the details. Suffice to say that Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to life in Azkaban with no chance at release. Narcissa Malfoy was found guilty of numerous crimes but was allowed to remain free from Azkaban. Instead she was granted community service on a grand scale as well as a large amount of grunt work. She would be serving as a staff nurse and staying at St. Mungo's for a long while and would not be allowed to leave the building without supervision from the ministry.

Draco Malfoy was given the ability to go back to Hogwarts based on Harry's testimony. Though he was found guilty of severe crimes including the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore, Harry explained that it was all done under duress and fear for his own life. Draco had also been forced into becoming a death eater under force and had also testified under veritaserum to that effect. The Wizengamot had listened to Harry's testimony and decided to release Draco on probation with instruction that he see a magical councilor and check in with the ministry department of corrections regularly.

Harry felt glad about Draco's change of heart; it proved that even those thought to be evil still have a chance for redemption. Ginny, Ron and Hermione on the other hand weren't as happy.

"I can't believe you let the ferret go!" Ron declared angrily.

"Really Harry, after everything he's done it's hard to imagine you wanting him back at Hogwarts." Hermione added.

"I just want the jerk thrown in Azkaban." Ginny said fiercely.

He had just given them the news and they were not happy about it. Harry wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry guys but I believe he's changed. He wasn't the one that captured us or tortured us. He wasn't able to actually kill Dumbledore and Dumbledore saw the good in him. He didn't try and fight the veritaserum and testified about what he'd done or been forced to do. There is no reason not to believe he's changed." Harry defended his position.

"I still don't like it." Ron said angrily.

"I still don't like HIM!" Ginny fumed.

"I see your point Harry, but it's still a terrible risk as far as I can see. All the things he did to you... to us in school..." Hermione trailed.

"I know Hermione, but he's truly sorry about that. You'll see." Harry said.

--

The remainder of the summer went by fairly fast. Harry's birthday in particular had been quite memorable. He was turning eighteen and was looking forward to it. If his life had been different he would have already been out of school, possibly married and with a job. Strange how you're mind plays tricks on you.

The morning of Harry's birthday he awoke to the smell of pancakes and syrup coming from the kitchen. Ron was already out of bed which sort of surprised Harry, but he shrugged it off, got up and headed downstairs. As he entered the kitchen everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" and Harry jumped back. It had been his first ever surprise party.

He'd gotten a pocket watch from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley which as he understood it was the traditional gift given to a wizard when they turn eighteen. Ron got him a book on some expert level quidditch moves with actual pictures of people doing them so you could see them in action.

Hermione had gotten him a book as well; it was a book on the greatest wizards of history. The book boasted details about names such as Merlin and Gryffindor. Hermione asked if she could read it when he was finished.

George gave him some shop products for when he went back to school; Charlie got him a very stylish dragon-hide jacket and boots. He said they were from a Hungarian Horntail but Harry wasn't sure if that was the truth or not. They did have a black sheen to them and sparkled in direct light though.

"You look dashing." Ginny told him when he'd tried them on.

"They protect against fire and even ward off minor magic. Seemed like a practical gift for you." Charlie explained.

Bill and Fleur gave Harry a small light that could fit in your pocket. It would only show light to the owner and could be changed to vary in strength and spread. Harry knew it would come in handy in the future.

Ginny told Harry he'd get his present later and refused to tell him what it was. Harry didn't mind though. The suspense was part of the fun.

Ginny definitely didn't disappoint him. She had him come with her out into her father's shed where he kept all of his muggle possessions. Harry had his eyes closed until he was told to open them, and when he did what he saw made his jaw drop. It was Sirius' old motorcycle!

"Ginny, where did you get this?!" Harry exclaimed in awe.

"We've had it since we sprung you from the Dursleys last summer. Bill and dad helped fix it up and let me give it to you as your birthday present from me and Sirius." Ginny explained.

Harry felt the tears coming to his eyes and tried to blink them clear. I don't think I could have gotten a better gift. Thank you Gin." Harry said and gave her a peck on the cheek. Once he managed to compose himself he hopped onto the cycle and said, "Want to go for a ride?"

Ginny Giggled. "Do you even know how to work it?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really."

"Well then, I guess you had better let Bill give you lessons before you kill yourself. I will take a rain check on that ride though." Ginny told him.

She had been as good as her word too. Bill spent the next week teaching Harry how to work the bike and in a short time Harry was driving around the Burrow with ease. He had even managed to learn how to fly it. It was a shame he couldn't bring the bike to Hogwarts though.

--

As usually happens the summer fades and once again it is time for school to start. The day before school was to start was the next interesting tidbit to occur in their lives. Harry received a letter from McGonagall that morning during breakfast.

"What's it say, Harry?" Ginny asked between bites of toast.

"It says:"

Mr. Potter,

I know this letter comes at the last minute, but I have a favor to ask of you. As you know, the battle of Hogwarts destroyed a large portion of the castle and cost many people their lives. We wish to have a memorial service on Saturday to honor the fallen and you, Ronald and Hermione for your actions. We will also be honoring Ginevra, Neville and Luna for their contributions. It would honor me greatly if you would be willing to speak at the event and give your condolences to those present. Should you be willing to do so, please let me know as soon as possible so I may schedule accordingly.

Sincerely,

Headmistress McGonagall

Hurry set the parchment down and went back to his breakfast.

"So are you going to do it?" Ron asked him. Harry nodded. It was the least he could do considering that all those people died because of him after all.

He may not have been moping around lately, but Harry still felt the guilt of every lost life and he was unsure that the feeling would ever go away. His heart heavy, Harry finished his toast.

--

"Come on Ron! We're going to be late!" Ginny called up to Ron's room. Everyone else was already outside loading the ministry car. Given the death eaters targeting the Weasley's and Grangers, the ministry had offered cars and auror support for the trip to the platform.

"I'm coming!" Ron shouted back. He was just finishing up closing his trunk.

"Ron, why didn't you pack yesterday like the rest of us?" Harry asked him as Ron finally came outside and tossed his trunk in the trunk of the car.

"I was trying to figure out what to bring." Ron explained lamely. Harry shrugged and got in the car. The ride to the train station was uneventful and the ministry men managed to get their things onto platform nine and three-quarters easily.

Harry passed through the familiar fake wall and found himself looking at the Hogwarts Express. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed this last year.

As the grey smoke billowed out of the steam engine, Harry recalled the last time he'd seen the platform a few months prior; it had been when he had spoken to Dumbledore in the realm between life and death and had been given a choice: to go on to the afterlife or to return to his life on earth and the people he loved. He shuddered at the recalled feelings.

"Okay there, Harry?" Bill asked. He'd come to see them off.

"Yeah, thanks Bill." Harry said. He brought his things onto the train and shared a compartment with Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Once he'd waved goodbye to the remaining Weasley's and the train started to roll, he leaned back in his seat and sighed. It was good to be going home.

--

Neville and Luna had found them and joined them in their compartment. They spent the bulk of the train ride playing exploding snap except for Hermione and Ron who had Head Boy / Girl duties. The two of them finally returned to the compartment about forty-five minutes after they'd left the station.

"I forgot what a pain being in charge is." Ron muttered as he sunk into his seat. Hermione took the seat next to him and had a frown on her face. Both had already changed into their wizard robes.

"Ron, you are supposed to discipline bad behavior, not condone it." Hermione scolded.

"It was just a stink bomb Hermione. It wasn't a big deal." Ron responded sullenly.

"It's still against the rules!" Hermione dug into him.

"Come on you two; this is supposed be a fun trip. Lighten up and have some fun." Ginny told them. She threw a card at Ron which exploded in his face.

"Hey!" Ron yelled but smiled in spite of himself.

Suddenly the door to the compartment slid open and Draco Malfoy stood there in his school robes. Everyone immediately became quiet as they looked to him. "Are there any seats available?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Not in here there aren't." Ron said quickly with a bad tone.

"What's up Draco?" Harry asked him casually as if they'd been friends for years. It was hard for him to do, but he figured he had to try.

"None of the Slytherins will let me in. No one else will either." Draco told Harry. He looked a bit haggard; it was obviously people were not treating him well.

"Sure, come have a seat." Harry offered the empty seat next to him.

"Harry!" Ron whined angrily.

Draco looked over to Ron and sighed. "Thanks for the offer Potter, but I guess I am not welcome here either. I guess I will just patrol the halls. See you." He slid the door closed and disappeared down the hall.

"What did you do that for, Ron?" Harry demanded angrily.

"You were going to let that jerk sit with us! Are you mad? He's probably spying for the new death eaters!" Ron declared.

"Oh your just being paranoid." Harry scoffed.

"I don't know Harry; he is still marked as a death eater isn't he? You never know..." Hermione said.

"I think he's changed." Luna said easily.

"What makes you say so Luna?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well, it's not like he could lie under the effects of veritaserum right? Besides, my dad believes he's working for Minister Shacklebolt as a super secret double agent. Draco is going to bust the death eaters' wide open." Luna said. Harry had trouble keeping a straight face and noticed the rest of them did too.

"I don't like Draco any more than you do Ron, but Harry has a point. Maybe he's nicer now. People can change if they really want to." Neville told him.

"I don't care what anyone says, Draco is a bad egg in my book." Ron declared.

--

The remainder of the train ride was uneventful and arrived in Hogsmead station just as the sun was setting.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here please!"

Harry looked towards the voice and saw Hagrid off to one side of the platform. As soon as Hagrid saw him he smiled and waved. Harry returned the wave and managed to force his wave over to his giant friend. Hagrid looked the same as always with his overcoat and messy hair, but something was different. It was as if a weight had been lifted off his huge shoulders.

"How's it goin' Harry?" Hagrid asked with a grin. Immediately the first years began to point and stare and whisper to each other. Harry ignored them.

"Not bad Hagrid. How's are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Great! Got me a surprise ya' know? I think you'll find out soon though." Hagrid said with a grin. Harry waved his goodbyes and rejoined his friends at the Thestral-powered carriages.

"Hagrid says hello." Harry told everyone.

The ride to the castle was nice and easy and when they arrived Harry took a good look at Hogwarts. The grounds had been repaired and looked as good as new. The damage to the castle had been repaired and the gaping holes restored. If only human lives could be restored so easily, Harry mused.

"Looks like nothing happened, doesn't it?" Neville observed aloud.

"It's uncanny." Ginny marveled. "I remember that whole section of wall was missing." she pointed to a side turret of the castle.

"Magic can accomplish great things." Hermione noted softly.

They all nodded and filed into the great hall along with the rest of the crowd. Harry glanced around at all the familiar faces and it hit him that there were faces missing from the crowd who would never return. He brushed away the tears that quickly formed and wiped his face on his robe sleeve.

From the Gryffindor table Harry could see Draco sitting uncomfortably at the Slytherin table; his normal cronies had not returned and none of the current students gave him the time of day other than to mock him like he had once mocked Harry. When Draco saw Harry looking he gave a small wave. Harry returned it before cringing; a Slytherin fifth year had just tossed his glass of juice into Draco's lap.

As everyone settled in, Harry took a look up at the head table. McGonagall was seated in the center in Dumbledore's old place. There were a few spots at the table not yet filled that Harry knew about such as Hagrid's, but no one seemed to be sitting at the table that he didn't recognize. He knew Flitwick had passed on, and that there should be openings for both a muggle studies teacher and a charms teacher at the least. Harry wondered what was going to happen when all sound died. The first years began to file in and head towards the head table. A woman Harry had never seen before came out of the side chamber carrying the sorting hat and its three legged stool.

The woman had long brown hair down to her lower back and a slightly olive tinge to her skin. She appeared to be partial to the color black as her robes and earrings were that color as was a headband weaved into her hair.

She set the stool down and placed the hat on top of it. The hat immediately burst into song:

A sorting hat is what I be;

To tell you the truth I'm a bit sorry;

Hogwarts has seen its share of shame;

For the most recent war you are all to blame;

A dark wizard spawned from Slytherin;

Made it his mission to destroy from within;

He cursed our school founded so long ago;

By the four first founders whose names you do know;

Ravenclaw was the fairest of all;

Her beauty abounded, made many jaws fall;

She willed to teach all with a light in their eyes;

Intelligent virtue would be their great prize;

Huffpuff wanted to see things get done;

All of her house was hard working and fun;

Toiling away with all those without house;

Hard working and joyous is what she's about;

Slytherin came to teach all of pure blood;

What does it matter if his name is mud?

With cunning and purity he would rule the school;

In the end he proved to be less than a fool;

Gryffindor courage is infinite it's true;

Might and heroism was his real virtue;

Gryffindor taught all those true of heart;

Brains, hard work, all of them took part;

My tale is not done so listen to me;

I will tell you what lately has happened to be;

A dark lord has fallen to Gryffindor Progeny;

Heed well my warnings they did and you see;

They joined forced all houses in much harmony;

Leading us all to a great victory;

But what do I know about any of that;

I guess I'm much smarter than your average hat!

The hat became quiet once more and the students all applauded. The Slytherin table was greatly subdued. "When I call your name, please come sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat upon your head and it will determine your house." the woman announced. "Zachary Bode," she began. Harry tuned out the sorting as he thought about the hats song. It had actually warned them about what was coming; perhaps its enchantment let it see the future? What kind of magic was on that hat anyway...

There were ten new Gryffindors this year and Harry clapped as each came to take a seat. Strangely there was not a single Slytherin this year. The coincidence was not lost on Harry. Apparently either the events of the last few years had scared people straight, or even the sorting hat could hold a grudge.

Once Nancy Zorander was sorted into Ravenclaw, the woman took the hat and stool away and McGonagall stood.

"There are many new announcements for this year. As such I will be graceful and bore you all to tears after the feast. As my old friend Albus used to say; tuck in!" she took her seat and the tables were suddenly loaded to the breaking point with all sorts of wonderful foods. Ron wasted no time digging in and soon they were all happily talking amongst each other about the coming year and catching up on the past one. Many people were crowding around Harry to try and speak to him about his battle with Voldemort; these questions he readily brushed off and refused to acknowledge them.

After dinner was a wondrous dessert full of great tasting pastries and other goodies. Once it was done and the plates vanished as they were known to do, McGonagall stood once more.

"For those of you who do not know who I am, I am Professor McGonagall and will be acting Headmistress of Hogwarts. As you all know, Hogwarts has seen many changes in the last year. Our former potions master and defense against the dark arts teacher became our Headmaster when Albus Dumbledore passed away. Severus Snape was a great man and will be honored next week in a memorial service we will have to honor all those that have fallen in the war against Voldemort." At the name Voldemort half the room jumped from their seats.

"As I will no longer be teaching classes regularly, we have a new transfiguration teacher, Miss. Wills." The new teacher that had called out names for the sorting stood up and smiled at the students.

"Miss. Wills will be taking over all transfiguration classes for all grades. I have seen her work and she is quite good at what she does. She has recently graduated from a muggle university with a degree in teaching.

Next I wish to inform Gryffindor house that Miss. Wills will be acting as your head of house this year. Please see her if you need anything. Miss. Wills?" McGonagall took a seat and Miss. Wills stood.

"Thank you headmistress for your grand introduction. I will do my best to teach you all everything I can. I look forward to working with each of you." she addressed the room before resuming her seat. Harry guessed that Miss. Wills was probably about twenty-two years old or so. She had long, light brown hair down to her lower back and an infectious smile. Harry was sure there would be quite a few students making fools of them selves around her.

McGonagall stood once more. "Though Professor Flitwick is in our hearts, it saddens me that he is no longer with us. Teaching charms this year will be a returning student who specialized in charms. Her grades were outstanding even with last years... difficulties. A former Ravenclaw and now head of Ravenclaw house, may I introduce Cho Chang."

McGonagall moved aside and Cho Chang stepped out from the side room and took her seat at the head table. Harry was stunned. Cho looked the same as she had the last time Harry saw her, but with a bit more... maturity. How in the world had she become a teacher?

Harry felt a nudge in the ribs and turned to find Neville looking at Ginny. Her face had gone red in anger and she was gripping her napkin a bit tighter than was necessary; her knuckles were turning white.

"I hope I can fill little Professor Flitwick's enormous shoes. I will do my best." Cho said with a smile. She looked straight at Harry and winked before taking her seat. Harry heard Ginny rip the napkin in half.

"We were also in need of a muggle studies teacher, so we have found one. May I introduce Tobias Shaw?" McGonagall announced.

An older man wearing a strange pair of hanging skeleton earrings stepped out of the last room. He gave off some very creepy vibes. "Thank you Headmistress. It will be an honor to serve under you." Mr. Shaw had a very grainy and deep voice giving him an almost horror movie cast.

"As usual, the forest is forbidden to all students. First years are not eligible for quidditch teams. Third years and above with permission slips are eligible for Hogsmead weekends." McGonagall continued.

"Now, I am sure many of you recall four years ago we hosted the Tri-Wizard Tournament. As much as I hate to announce it, it is now time for another tournament." the shock had the student body silent. The only sound made was from Cho Chang at the head table, who gasped in surprise.

"Given various factors such as the recent changes in staff, we will be hosting the tournament again this year instead of at Durmstrang Institute. Furthermore, a fourth school has been brought into the tournament agreement; Eaglecrest Academy from the United States."

This news had all the students murmuring.

"Another school?"

"Have you ever heard of this place?"

"Why would they have the tournament after what happened last time?"

"Someone died last time!"

"Silence please." McGonagall asked the room and things quieted down.

"Eaglecrest has been around since the early nineteenth century and as such was never formally invited to join the tournament. The tournament committee has decided to amend that and include our sister school. I am sure you all understand my lack of enthusiasm for the tournament after what happened four years ago. However, there is no way around this event. Rules will be announced on Monday morning during breakfast. This year with four schools competing as well as with changes to the rules, the tournament will be starting earlier than it has before. That is all." McGonagall finished.

--

Author's Corner:

Okay, so that was quite the long chapter eh? I almost split it up but then both would be too short. Deal with it! So let's review... Molly Weasley was finally laid the smack down on by Arthur... how many people have wanted to see that happen? They are great people and are very caring, but molly sure can be dense sometimes can't she? Her heart is in the right place though.

Harry was left another vault with only I know what in it... I wonder what surprises are inside?

The Tri-Wizard tournament has been announced reluctantly and given the turmoil, Hogwarts would not be able to attend outside the country. As such, it is being held at Hogwarts again... lucky us, eh? New rules too... I wonder what those could be...

A fourth school in the United States!? Yes folks, even American wizards and witches deserve an education. There had to be some way of making it happen. Information on Eaglecrest will become available shortly... maybe. Second tournament in a row with four schools... could that mean something?

Malfoy's down and out... pity him yet? Don't, because he kind of deserves it. We will let him suffer for now and see what happens.

Cho Chang is a teacher. Scary isn't it? Ginny isn't happy for obvious reasons. Does she have anything to worry about? I did warn you about romance and drama in this story didn't I? It's tough creating a good balance. I am working on it.

As always, reviews are appreciated!


	11. Quarters and Classes

**DISCLAIMER: I think JKR has a romanticized notion of romance. Why else would she make the ugly git Severus Snape into royalty? A half-blood prince is still a prince after all. Maybe she fancied Snape? And on THAT note...**

How could they possibly have that tournament again after what happened to Cedric... and ME for that matter!?" Harry asked angrily as he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked towards their respective rooms. Ron and Hermione didn't have to worry about helping the first years to their dorms this year; there were plenty of prefects to do the job and Slytherin had no first years to worry about.

"It makes no bloody sense if you ask me." Ron said.

"Ron, language!" Hermione hissed. "You're Head Boy! Set an example!"

Ron managed to look slightly ashamed of him self.

"It will be okay Harry. I bet it will be safer than last time, and the new rules will make sure nothing bad will happen. Besides, you weren't actually going to enter were you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not. I wouldn't have entered the last time if that death eater moody hadn't put my name in the goblet." Harry said with a snort. Barty Crouch Jr. Had entered Harry without his consent under a fake school in his fourth year.

"I just want to know how in the world that tart managed to become a teacher!" Ginny said angrily.

"What tart? You mean Cho Chang?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Cho! How in the world did she become a teacher here; and right out of school no less!" Ginny was fuming.

It's not a big deal. She got good grades and they needed a volunteer. She'll be fine." Harry said without thinking.

"What!?" Ginny shouted at him. She gave him a withering look that made Harry cringe and then stomped off towards Gryffindor tower in a huff.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked. He was completely confused. Ron punched him hard in the arm. "Oww! Ron, what was that for?" Harry asked as he absently rubbed what would become a large bruise.

"I told you, if you hurt my sister I'd beat on you." Ron told him.

"Enough Ron." Hermione said with a hint of finality. "Harry, do you have any idea what's going through Ginny's head right now?" she asked.

"Do I ever?" Harry asked back in retort.

Hermione let out a sigh and muttered "boys..." under her breath."Harry, you and Cho used to date. Ginny may be thinking that Cho came back to school just to see you and get you back. I saw her wink at you and I am pretty sure Ginny did too."

"So what? It's not like I want Cho anymore. I like Ginny." Harry said.

"Yes Harry I know, but it isn't so cut and dry. If Cho IS here for you, she will try and change your mind. Ginny is probably a little worried Cho may succeed." Hermione explained.

Harry exchanged a look with Ron. "I will never understand girls." Harry told Ron.

"You and me both." Ron said with a grin. Hermione slapped Ron's arm playfully as Ron grinned.

--

Ron and Hermione got to their rooms first. They were located near the center of the castle in one of the main turrets. It was almost like a miniature Gryffindor common room. Stairs led up to the head boys and girls rooms. The entrance was well concealed by a painting of a common room with a door. To get in, you had to reach in and open the door in the painting by knocking on that small part.

"This is wicked!" Ron exclaimed happily after taking a look around his new digs. "Much better than the Gryffindor common room!"

"I don't know... the Gryffindor common room was like my home inside Hogwarts." Harry mentioned.

"It does have a certain charm though, doesn't it Harry?" Hermione asked. She had just come down from her dormitory. Ron had just run up to his. "The rooms are similar too but there is only one king sized bed and other furniture like a dresser and vanity. Very nice furniture too."

"Same here." Ron said as he came down the stairs. Not sure why I need a mirror and such but the desk is a nice addition." Hermione shook her head and muttered "boys" again under her breath.

The two of them even had a shared common bathroom. Apparently being heads' meant you were trusted to maintaining appropriate behavior. Ron blushed when he realized what having a single bathroom meant. Harry tried as hard as he could not to laugh.

Since Ron and Hermione had already seen their rooms, they went with Harry to see his. Harry had received a reply from McGonagall when he'd accepted the room explaining how to find it. It was actually an unused teacher's quarters. Located not far from the heads' rooms, the entrance was hidden by a shield with the four houses emblazoned on it. The shield stood almost four feet high and Hermione noted it as a tower shield. Harry followed the instructions on the letter; touch each of the animals on the shield then push in where the four houses meet in the center. The door revealed itself with the shield hanging from it like an ornamental wreath. Harry opened the newly manifested door and stepped into his new room.

If Ron and Hermione thought they had a good deal, Harry had won the jackpot. His room consisted of a large living room, a small kitchen area, his own bathroom and a bedroom too large for practical use. There was also another small room, likely a study or office area. Apparently professors used their space much more than a student would.

"This is quite impressive!" Hermione said to Harry.

"Yeah mate; spot of good luck you got this room eh?" Ron agreed.

Ron and Hermione bid Harry good night and were on their way back to their rooms to unpack. At the door Hermione spun around and said, "Don't worry about Ginny, Harry. She'll come around."

--

Harry had just finished unpacking his things and putting the last touches on his new home for the next year when a knock came to his door. "Come in." Harry called.

Professor McGonagall came into the room and the door swung quietly shut behind her. "Good evening Mr. Potter." she greeted him.

"Good evening Professor." Harry returned. He wanted to ask so many questions about the upcoming tournament but knew it wasn't the time... yet.

"I assume you are no more pleased to be seeing another Tri-Wizard Tournament in your time at Hogwarts as I am?" she inquired. Harry nodded. Apparently it was the right time after all.

"Why are they still doing it Professor? The committee can't possibly have forgotten Cedric. Why are they willing to risk peoples' lives over a contest?" Harry asked angrily.

"No Harry, they haven't forgotten. They have merely chosen to see it as a tragic accident and move on. They believe that with Voldemort gone, nothing so tragic should occur again. New rules should enforce that fact." she told him.

"You don't think it's going to work, do you? You think people will still be in danger." Harry accused.

"Yes, I do. That is one of the reasons I have come to you tonight. I wished to ask a favor of you; one I would never normally ask of anyone." she admitted.

"Really? What's that?" Harry asked.

"Would you consider participating in the tournament again?" McGonagall asked him.

Was she kidding!? Harry had not wanted to be in it the last time! Sure, the idea of it was grand, but... He had watched Cedric murdered, thought his friends would drown, faced off against a dragon... "Why?" Harry asked.

"I want to know someone with your skill is keeping an eye out for the welfare of all the participants. Last time, you were the underdog; and yet you stayed back to save all the prisoners held underwater. You made sure that Victor and Fleur were alright in the maze. I know you'll keep everyone safe." As she said this, McGonagall's eyes betrayed a hint of the fear and worry she was feeling. However, it just wasn't enough.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I don't think there should be another tournament. If I entered, it would be like saying I condone it. That's beside the fact that I might not be the Hogwarts champion or that I would be risking my own life. I can't do it; I'm sorry." Harry told her gently.

"I understand. I figured you would answer that way, but I felt it my duty to try. Thank you for your consideration, Potter." McGonagall went back over to the door and opened it. She turned back to Harry for a moment, "You have already done so much for one so young. Take the time you need to be happy."

--

The weekend flew by and it was the sixth of September and the first day of classes. Ginny had avoided Harry for the last few days; apparently she was still mad at him. Hermione had tried to talk to her, but Ginny had not been willing to listen. Ron shrugged it off as girl stuff and he and Harry spent much of the weekend just talking or practicing their spells in Harry's room.

Harry met up with Ron and Hermione and they walked down to the great hall together. They had managed to avoid the crowds of students over the weekend by eating in Harry's room, but now they were going to have to deal with the crowd of students and their reaction to the golden trio.

When they entered the hall, students began to point and whisper in their direction. "It's good to know some things never change." Harry muttered.

"Cheer up mate. At least this time it's probably good gossip." Ron said cheerfully as he took his seat and began to scoop large amounts of food onto his plate. Harry checked up and down the table until he saw Ginny; she was sitting with others from her actual year and chatting away with them. Harry sighed and took his seat. Hermione noticed Harry's sigh and looked to where he was. She saw Ginny and sighed as well.

Breakfast was good and soon everyone had eaten their fill. As they were finishing up, the heads of house walked among their students and handed out the class schedules. Miss. Wills made her way through the ranks until she finally came to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger; it is quite an honor to meet you." Professor Wills said.

"Ditto." Ron said as he took another bite of his pastry.

Hermione gave Ron an eye roll before reaching out to shake her hand, "Pleased to meet you."

"Same." Harry said and also shook her hand.

"I'm looking forward to working with the three of you." Professor Will's said as she handed them their course schedules. "As you can see, you'll all be with me in my advanced class. I look forward to seeing how you do." she said with a smile before moving farther along the table towards Ginny and her gang.

"I like her." Ron declared simply.

"Yeah... she seems almost too nice to be a teacher." Harry admitted.

"She does seem a bit friendly. I wonder what school she went to. Headmistress McGonagall mentioned she studied at a muggle university." Hermione observed.

"Well, maybe you can ask her. We have transfiguration this afternoon." Harry told her.

Once everyone had finished eating, McGonagall stood and addressed the school. "As I announced at the sorting feast, the Tri-Wizard tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. As promised, I will now go over the rules. This year, the goblet of fire will be set out on Friday evening as our impartial champion selector. An age line will be placed around it preventing anyone under the age of seventeen from entering. A special charm will also be used to prevent anyone of age from entering another candidate against their will." she said this last part looking directly at Harry.

"This year there will be four schools competing, and therefore there will be four tasks. Should the results end up in a draw, a tie breaker event will be declared. Tasks will be offered to each school champion at a predetermined time, usually one at a time prior to the task to allow for preparation. Students who are in the tournament will be exempt from end of year tests; however N.E. are required for some careers and therefore will still need to be taken." she continued.

"Well that's not very helpful. It sort of defeats the purpose of entering doesn't it?" Ron asked Hermione in a whisper.

"Not really; seventh years have finals too Ron." Hermione whispered back.

"Oh." Ron sounded disappointed.

"Furthermore, this year we will be implementing a buddy system. Each of the chosen champions will be given a week to decide on and ask one other student from their respective school to join them in their tasks. This will help promote safety and teamwork during the tasks. The ones selected to join the champion will become champions as well and share in the glory and the prize. Restrictions on who may join the chosen champion are that they must do so voluntarily and they must also be of the required age. I urge you to be careful should you choose to enter the tournament as regardless of safety measures taken it is still a dangerous undertaking. The champions will be selected the following Friday evening and will then have a week to find a partner. Should no partner be available, the champion will be dealing with each task alone." McGonagall continued.

At her announcement of competing alone, the students all began muttering and she waited for silence once more before finishing. "The students from the other schools will be arriving this evening. Your final class of the day will be cut short to allow time to get dressed appropriately and meet here to greet our guests. I assume none of you will want to shame our school with inappropriate behavior. Also, I will not allow the tournament to interfere with quidditch this year. Team captains have been chosen. See your common room bulletin boards for tryout information." At this news all the students cheered, Harry included. He'd known already of course, but it was wonderful to hear it.

"Lastly, I would like to ask all of you to leave Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger be; do not badger them for autographs or details of the last year. If they want to talk about it they may, but I expect they would appreciate a little peace at the moment. That is all." McGonagall finished.

As the students began to get up and head to their first classes, the talking about the Tri-Wizard tournament began in earnest. "At least we still have quidditch this time!" Ron said happily.

"If you make the team that is." Harry chuckled.

Ron stopped dead in his tracks. "You wouldn't!"

"I would. You have to earn your place on the team the same as everyone else Ron. Still, I doubt there is a better keeper in Gryffindor, so you have nothing to worry about." Harry told him.

"Gee, thanks." Ron grumbled and they headed to their first class which was potions.

When they entered the dungeon classroom, the familiar form of Horace Slughorn was there to greet them. "Ah, the golden trio! So glad to have you back with us here at Hogwarts!" Slughorn greeted them.

"It's great to be back, Professor." Hermione told him.

"Ah Miss. Granger, as charming as ever. Will you be joining me in my little club this year? And you, Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley?" Horace asked them excitedly.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances with each other and Hermione. "We will be glad to attend your events Professor." Hermione answered for them. Ron rolled his eyes. Harry had to try hard not to follow suit.

"Excellent, excellent! It will be a great year indeed believe you me. Please, grab some seats while we wait for our other veteran potion makers and see who we have." Slughorn told them and began to busy himself at his desk.

Once the remaining students arrived, the class began. It appeared that Gryffindor would still be sharing seventh year potions with the Slytherins; Malfoy looked decidedly unhappy sharing a table with his ex-girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. Harry and Ron shared a table together and Hermione decided to sit with Ginny. She figured she might be able to get her to stop being mad at Harry so she could sit with Ron in the future.

"Today I thought we would start off with something fun! I hate starting off on a bad note, don't you?" Slughorn told the class. He walked over to the blackboard and tapped it with his wand. Ingredients and instructions began to appear on the board. "Please copy down the instructions as this will not be found in your potions book. We will start off the year with making veritaserum. Can anyone tell me what veritaserum does?"

Hermione's hand bolted into the air quickly followed by Ron and Harry. Draco also raised his hand. "Mr. Weasley?" Slughorn asked.

"Veritaserum is also known as the truth drug. When under its effects it is impossible to lie." Ron answered.

"Very good Mr. Weasley. Five points to Gryffindor. Anything else? Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Slughorn asked.

"While under the effects you also feel light headed and have a compulsive urge to talk. It is almost impossible to resist, though with will power it is possible to answer in half truth." Draco answered.

"Excellent Mr. Malfoy! Five points to Slytherin. Now follow the instructions carefully and ask me if you need any assistance. The ingredients are all in the student cupboard. I still have a little reward left from last year, so once more the winner with the best potion will receive the remaining Felix Felicis I have. Should be good for a few good days to say the least. Good luck!" Slughorn said and took his seat behind his desk.

The students got started and soon Harry had a cauldron full of bubbling light blue liquid. Ron's was a bit darker blue. Without Snape's potion book, Harry knew he'd have a bit more trouble in potions. He made a mental note to see if the book still existed after the fiendfyre ravaged the room of requirement. As the clock ticked, Harry tried as hard as he could to make his potion perfect. He recalled reading something in the prince' book about adding a pinch of salt crystals to a mix to clear up coloring and decided to give it a go.

"Time is up! There is definitely a lot more to this potion, so we will be continuing it now and then as required for extra marks. In the meantime I will determine how your doing." Slughorn stood and began going around the room looking into cauldrons. "Well done Mr. Malfoy. Only the slightest trace of color and a little odor of the gilderoot."

"Thank you sir." Draco said appreciatively. As Slughorn moved on Harry noticed Pansy give Draco a dirty look. Her potion had been purple and had been destroyed by Slughorn as unusable.

Harry smiled at Draco and gave him thumbs up, which Draco readily returned.

"Excellent work as always Miss. Granger. It's odorless and nearly clear. Excellent job. Miss. Weasley, not too bad. You have it clear, but you can still detect the gilderoot fairly strongly." he told Ginny.

"Yes, sir. I think I added an extra sprig by mistake." Ginny told him.

"Quite alright dear girl. It won't matter much; just needs to steep a bit more. I can handle that. Now, as to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter... You added too many lotus petals Mr. Weasley. Still, not such a bad job. And Mr. Potter... odorless and not even a tinge of color. Nicely done. I would say you and Miss. Granger are the closest to the prize." Slughorn aid and then finished his rounds.

"Well Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, you both did an exceptional job. However, Mr. Potter seems to have done just a slightly better one. I guess he really wanted some luck, eh Mr. Potter?" Slughorn chuckled as he handed over a large flask. There is a lot more in there than you won last year. Don't use it too often now; it's addictive you know."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said with a smile. Hermione was giving him a quizzical look. Harry returned it and shrugged. Ginny was looking up at Slughorn and intentionally not turning in his direction.

After class, Harry was packing up and Hermione came over to him and Ron. "Harry, how did you manage to get it perfect? I followed the directions to the last detail. You aren't still using that potions book are you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not Hermione. I just remembered reading somewhere that a few salt crystals can clear up the tint. I figured you were going to win anyway and said what the heck." Harry told her honestly.

"Oh; well alright then. Good job!" Hermione said with a smile. Ginny pushed past them and headed out the door.

"No luck I take it?" Harry asked as he watched Ginny's slight frame leave the dungeon. He loved watching her hips sway.

"None at all. I don't know what it is but she refuses to talk to you. I will keep working on her." Hermione promised.

--

The next class proved to be the nightmare Harry had hoped to never have. They had charms next and Harry found himself dreading seeing Cho. He knew he didn't like her like that anymore, but she was sort of pretty and he had liked her once before... what if she tried something? What would he do? And Ginny was in the class with him no less.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the classroom and were taken aback by the changes made. Professor Flitwick had been short of stature; he had used pillows and short tables and kept the room fairly professional. The pillows were still there, but they were all variants of pink, purple or red; the tables had deep red coverings and there were a lot of feminine decorations on the walls. It was almost as bad as Umbridge's office in their fifth year.

"Hey guys!" Cho greeted them happily. "Why don't you three have a seat while we wait for everyone else?" She motioned for them to take a seat. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their usual seat in the back of the room. "So how have you been Harry?" Cho asked him.

"I've been doing alright. How about you Cho?" Harry replied in kind.

"Not bad. I went for some training from a master of charms for a year and when this job became available and he turned it down I requested it. I just knew you'd be back." She told Harry with a smile.

"Uh… yeah." Harry replied awkwardly.

Others came in and eventually took their seats. Ginny was sitting with her friends at the table off to the right of Harry. She had seen him talking to Cho and was now blatantly avoiding looking at him.

"Welcome to charms everyone!" Cho said cheerfully. "As you all probably know, I was a student at Hogwarts until last year. I trained with a master charm caster and took the recently vacated post of charms teacher." she continued.

Harry was becoming a bit angry. The post hadn't been vacated; Flitwick had been killed in the final battle with Voldemort. He never would have vacated his calling.

"I am sure we will all have a great year together." Cho said matter-of-factly as she looked directly at Harry. "Now, since I am not completely up to speed on where you all are, I would like to spend today getting a feel for what everyone is capable of. I will meet with you all one by one on the far side of the classroom and go over some things. In the meantime, I would appreciate it if the rest of you would read chapter one in the book and practice the second charm it mentions."

Cho walked over to her desk and grabbed a piece of parchment. "Mr. Weasley?" she called. Ron went over to her while Harry tried as hard as he could to focus on the reading. He really wasn't nearly as interested in the reading as he was in the fact that Ginny seemed to hate him.

Ron came back to the table with a grin on his face. "That was easy. I don't think charms will be much of a challenge this year." Ron told them quietly when he took his seat. He frowned a bit at the color of his pillow but sat on it anyway.

Harry continued to try to read the chapter when he heard his name called. "Mr. Potter?" Cho called. At first, Harry didn't register what he was hearing. Then he felt an elbow to the ribs from Hermione and he quickly stood up and went over to the Professor.

It wasn't until he reached her that he realized they were so far back from the rest of the class that in whispers they could not be overheard. "Hello Harry." Cho said quietly.

"What would you like me to do Professor?" Harry asked quickly. He hoped to prevent any awkwardness by getting to the review.

"Hmmm... what indeed." she asked teasingly. "Let's see you make this chair jump."

Harry performed the required spell and got it on his first try. "Anything else?" he asked.

Cho nodded and smiled. "Make me rise off the ground." she asked him. Harry did that as well. Cho nodded again.

"Any more?" Harry asked irritably. He wanted to get back to the safety of the table.

"One more thing... Take me out to dinner this weekend." Cho told him. Harry just stood there, not really stunned since he'd expected this after Hermione's warning; more like... unable to come up with a reply that wouldn't get him in trouble.

Suddenly an idea struck him. "I'm sorry Professor but that would be inappropriate. Teachers and students shouldn't be mingling like that." Harry told her calmly and headed back to the table. Cho looked like she was about to stop him but refrained. As Harry walked back to the table he caught Ginny's eye and she smiled just a little. Harry felt better already.

--

During lunch, Harry sat with Ron and Hermione as he usually did. He was quite surprised when Ginny took the seat next to him. "Harry, I'm sorry I was mad at you. I should have known you wouldn't fall for Cho again." she told him.

"What makes you think I didn't?" Harry asked seriously. Ginny sat there with her jaw dropped in absolute shock. Harry laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." he said as he continued to chuckle. Ginny punched his arm. What was it with Weasley's wanting to bruise him lately? "We need to talk though. Got a minute?"

Ginny nodded in response. "I got the same lesson you do this afternoon."

"Alright then. Let's finish lunch out by the lake then, shall we?" Harry suggested. He began to gather a bunch of food together for them and then got up and headed to the door. Ginny hesitated a moment before following.

"How does he DO that?" Ron muttered as first Harry then Ginny disappeared through the large double doors.

"Do what?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"First by accident he upsets her so much that she wont even look at him, and then he has her apologizing when he was the one that was insensitive, and in less than a blink he's got her going on a date by the late for a picnic." Ron ticked off his fingers.

"Ginny knew she was in the wrong, Ron. It just took her a little while to do something about it. Harry isn't the sort of boy that would hold a grudge over a misunderstanding and Ginny has a lot of pride. I think she cares more for Harry than even she realizes." Hermione explained.

"I still don't get it, but that's okay. I have you to keep explaining it to me." Ron said simply and he reached over and kissed her cheek before turning back to his food. Hermione's blush was very reminiscent of a Weasley.

--

Harry walked out to the lake and conjured up a blanket for them to sit on. He put his bushel of food down and began to set it up a bit. It wasn't anything fancy but it would do. Ginny showed up just after and took a seat on the blanket across from Harry. She sat there with her head on her knees and her arms around her legs. Harry saw that she was nervous and was saddened by it. Did she have so little faith in him?

"Ginny, why were you so mad at me the last couple of days?" Harry asked point blank. Ginny didn't respond at first as she sat there staring at her feet with her arms and legs held close.

It was a full minute before she answered, "I don't know."

"How can you not know why you're angry?" Harry asked her. He sounded gentle and caring when he asked this; he truly didn't understand. Or did he? Wasn't he furious at Dumbledore for keeping him in the dark? But he knew why... Was he mad at his parents for leaving him? A little, but he understood what happened. No... He always seemed to have a reason for his anger. Even in his fifth year when he seemed to be mad most of the time, he always had a reason; even if it was something as simple as having stubbed his toe.

"I really don't know. I guess seeing Cho made me angry. I don't know why." Ginny told him. She still wasn't looking at him.

"Were you jealous? You know there is nothing to be jealous of don't you?" Harry told her.

"I don't know... maybe I was jealous... I don't know... I guess the thought of your first girlfriend coming back for you drove me crazy. I don't think I was jealous of Cho; I was just afraid of you wanting to go back to her." Ginny finally got out.

"As if I would ever throw you over for someone like her." Harry chuckled.

Ginny finally looked up a little. "I'm serious Harry. Cho is pretty and smart and she's a teacher now!"

"Yeah and your not?" Harry asked suddenly. He put his hand under her chin and raised her face up so their eyes met. His emerald green eyes bore into her chocolate brown orbs and held her gaze. "Ginny, you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen. Your way smarter than Cho and two years younger. You're braver than she is and have done much more in your life. Besides, I am rather partial to red heads; I think it's a family trait." Harry told her without ever looking away.

The light in Ginny's eyes was bright and full of wonder, but then she pulled away. "You're sweet to say those things Harry, but they are hardly true. I know I am a bit of a tom boy; I don't look anything like Cho. She's in Ravenclaw so she must be smarter than I am."

Harry grabbed her chin and once again guided her face to his. "Hermione is in Gryffindor; do you honestly think Cho is smarter than her?"

"No, but..." Ginny started.

"Sure you're a tom boy in some ways, but that is one of things I like about you. You can hang with the guys and play quidditch. You can dish it out and take what's coming. You're more than just some pretty girl; you're a pretty girl that can hold her own with the boys; I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry told her. He was speaking from the heart. There were a lot of reasons he was drawn to Ginny; more than even he realized.

Ginny paused a moment to take in his words and then leapt over the food, tackled him to the ground and planted a fierce kiss on his lips. Harry didn't try to stop her and felt her melt into him. He hoped every fight they had ended like this.

--

Author's Corner:

Another chapter down. Sorry for the delay's folks. Not sure anyone cares what with the few people reviewing, but I hate to keep good folks waiting. This chapter dealt with some of the Hogwarts scenarios and with Ginny's insecurities. Is it over? Who knows… oh wait, I do. I am not going to tell though. That would be cheating. Any feedback? Suggestions? Things you may want to see? Review and let me know. In the meantime, enjoy!


	12. The Competition Arrives

**Disclaimer: In the Deathly Hollows, Harry learned about three artifacts of immense power. What would my story be without them? Thanks JKR.**

With Ginny's insecurities put to rest at least temporarily, Harry found himself in her company heading to their next lesson; transfiguration. Ron and Hermione were already queued up at the door. "So you two are talking again?" Ron asked them when he saw the two of them holding hands.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Harry answered. Ginny smiled.

"It's about time." Hermione gave Ginny a curious glance and Ginny shook her head slightly; they'd talk later. Just then the door to the classroom opened and they filed inside. The room was set up similarly to the way McGonagall had kept it; rows of desks set up two by two in two columns. Harry took a seat and Ron and Hermione took the seats behind him. Ginny walked over to Miss. Wills and whispered something to her; Miss. Wills smiled and said something back. Ginny then came over and took a seat next to Harry.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked her curiously.

"Oh nothing; just girl stuff." Ginny replied as if it were nothing.

The Professor got up from her desk once everyone was seated and came around to the front. "Good afternoon class. My name is Miss. Wills and I will be your transfiguration Professor this year. I will try my best to make myself available to you if you need anything so please feel free to see me if you need to. Since there are so few transfiguration students at the N.E.W.T. level, all four houses are in this class." Miss. Wills leaned back and took a seat on the edge of her desk in a very relaxed manner. "Since I haven't had the pleasure of meeting most of you until now, I thought it would be fun to get to know each other. Our class is going to be cut short for the other schools' arrival anyway, so how about we start things off with no homework shall we?" she smiled.

The students were all smiling back appreciatively. She was likable and pretty; offered no homework and an easy day. What could be better?

"How about I go first?" she offered. "I am sure many of you are wondering who I am and how I got this job." Many students nodded their heads. Draco in particular seemed dazed by the new teacher. Harry also noticed Dean and Seamus drooling a bit. He pointed it out to Ginny and Ron who both chuckled.

"Alright then; my full name is Alexis Mercadia Wills and I was born and raised in the United States." she began.

"You're from the States?" Ron muttered. "Wow..."

"Indeed I am Mr. Weasley." Alexis replied. "I was born in the District of Columbia in the city of Washington which is now the capital of the United States."

Draco raised his hand, "Are you a pure blood Professor?"

Alexis sighed. "Honestly, I don't know Mr. Malfoy. My parents were murdered by a mysterious wizard when I was just a little girl. I grew up with my aunt and uncle who were both muggles. I may be muggle born, half or pure blood, but I honestly don't put much stock in it. One's blood is simply a product of genetic markers and has absolutely no relevance on one's ability."

Dean raised his hand next. He almost knocked his book onto the floor in his excitement. "Yes Mr. Thomas?" Alexis asked.

"If you were born in the United States, how did you come to be a teacher here in England?" he asked.

"I'm getting to that, don't worry." Alexis told him. "I attended Eaglecrest Academy in America and graduated top of my class. Eventually I became a teacher there. I taught there for the last few years until Professor McGonagall contacted my Headmistress and informed her of her issues with finding a teacher. Since the tournament was going on this year and the delegation from Eaglecrest would be here anyway, I was offered as a solution. There was a substitute for transfiguration that couldn't travel, and so here I am instead." Alexis explained.

"Are you married?" Seamus inquired after raising his hand.

Alexis chuckled. She was used to this. "No, not yet. I haven't met the man of my dreams just yet I'm afraid. I know he's out there somewhere though."

"What are your favorite things?" Draco asked.

"Well let me think a moment." she told Draco and put on an obviously fake show of contemplating what she likes. "I am partial to orchids and am fond of the color black. I enjoy music and spending time with my friends."

"Professor McGonagall told us that you attended a muggle university. Can you tell us about it?" Hermione asked.

"Of course! I attended Harvard University in the States and graduated with a degree in law. I originally wanted to use it to get into magical law but circumstances wouldn't allow for it back home so I became a teacher instead."

"Do you know any famous people?" Ginny asked her.

"Well, I know the Headmistress of Eaglecrest Academy. She's my best friend in fact. I also once dated Robert Scimico, the seeker of the California Condor's quidditch team, but that's about it." Alexis replied. "Alright, so now you know a little about me, now it's my turn."

The class continued through the students and Alexis learned things about them that would allow her to remember each of them. "Alright everyone, the bell just rang. Go back to your dorms and get straightened up. I will see you down in the hall." Miss. Wills said by way of dismissal.

--

As it had been the last time, students were lined up by house and year in front of the doors to the castle. There was a cool breeze blowing in the warm night allowing everyone a comfortable feeling. Last time it had been much colder since it was at the end of October. Miss. Wills had set up Gryffindor house with the same ability as McGonagall had in the past but with a casual ease. Harry got the sense that she thought of the students as peers and equals instead of children and underlings.

The sky was a clear dark blue when the first delegation came into sight. The giant flying carriage of the Beauxbatons Institute came into view as if out of a cloud and soared majestically towards them. The giant horses used to pull the carriage were just as large as Harry remembered them and they landed and came to a stop off near Hagrid's hut.

Madame Maxime exited the carriage first as Hagrid came down from the castle to greet her. He took her hand and kissed it before helping her down. A small troupe of students followed in her wake. Hagrid escorted the French delegation to the steps.

"Ah Minerva, so good to see you again." Maxime said in way of greeting.

"It's good to see you too Olympe. How was your trip?" McGonagall returned.

"Tolerable. I think I may be getting to old for all the excitement though. I am sorry to hear about what happened to Dumblydore. I only hope he is at peace." Maxime answered.

"Thank you, Olympe. Please, bring your students into the great hall. We will greet our other arrivals and be in shortly." McGonagall told her. She nodded and led her students inside.

"Hurry up Gabrielle!" Maxime snapped at one of the girls. Harry had thought he recognized her. It was Fleur's sister. She was obviously having the same affect Fleur had four years ago; half the boys were looking at her, smiling and waving to get her attention. Gabrielle had hung back to return those waves.

The next group to arrive was the delegation from the Durmstrang Institute. The lake which had been still began to bubble and churn until an old wooden ship rose up out of the lake and docked on the shore. A tall, scary looking man came ashore first followed by a small contingent of his students. As they approached, Harry took a good look at the Headmaster of Durmstrang. The last one had been a former death eater and had come off somewhat normal compared to this guy. He was very tall, easily over six feet and very muscular. His head was shaved bald and he wore what looked like a fang in his left ear. He wore a fur coat over his robes and Harry thought he saw the beginning of a tattoo on his arm.

"Master Maximoff." McGonagall greeted him.

"Greetings Minerva. I take it the other schools have arrived?" Maximoff asked.

"Madam Maxime is here, but we are still waiting on Alana." McGonagall told him.

"Very well then. I will go and join the others. Let me know when you are ready." Maximoff said curtly and marched his students past the Hogwarts staff and students.

As Maximoff passed, Harry got a very strange feeling in his chest. It was as if he should know something about Maximoff but he couldn't quite place it. Ron leaned over to him and muttered, "Guy could give you nightmares, eh?" Harry nodded in return.

They waited another few minutes before one of the Hufflepuff third years cried out and pointed off to the west. What appeared to be a mid-sized muggle jet plane was approaching Hogwarts. "But muggles can't find Hogwarts! And Muggle devices won't work here!" Hermione cried out. The plane came to the large grassy field off to the side of the castle and seemed to stop as if by magic, slowly lowering itself until it was settled firmly on the ground.

"Nothing like making an entrance." Seamus Finnegan whispered to Dean Thomas.

The door on the plane opened and a stairway magically glided down to the ground. A lovely woman dressed in a light blue wizard robe came down the stairs followed by her students. As they approached, Harry got a better look at her; the woman had long strawberry blonde hair and was wearing topaz earrings that were a slightly darker blue than the robe she wore. She also had on a necklace with a similar stone in it. Her manner and demeanor were similar to that of Miss. Wills; she seemed very friendly and likeable.

"It's great to see you again, Alana." McGonagall said and gave the other woman a hug.

"It's great to be seen, Minerva. I see that we are the last to arrive?" Alana asked as she gestured to the ship and carriage where Hagrid was tending to the flying horses.

"Only by a few minutes. Come, let's go ahead and get things started." McGonagall said. Alana's students had already filed into the school; Harry hadn't been able to see much of them since they had cloaks on with the hoods up. The Hogwarts students were led back into the great hall and they took their seats at their respective tables. Once the staff had been seated, McGonagall stood and addressed the room. "It is a great honor to have so many schools united in their beliefs and traditions. Today we invite our friends from other parts of the world to join us as we celebrate our camaraderie with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. May I first introduce Madam Maxime and her delegation from Beauxbaton Academy?"

The hall doors opened and Madame Maxime followed in her students wake. Gabrielle seemed to lead them as they danced into the room and performed some very impressive dance moves both between and on the tables. When they were done, they took a bow and took seats over at the Ravenclaw table. Everyone in the room was clapping, though the girls were doing so reluctantly; the boys easily made up for it though.

Harry and Ron were affected by all the girls dancing as much as any other boy; they were still staring after it had ended. Ginny and Hermione elbowed their respective men and brought them back to reality.

"No getting ideas." Ginny warned.

"The same goes for you, Ron." Hermione added. Both boys grinned sheepishly as they tried their best to avoid looking at the Ravenclaw table.

"Next, may I introduce Headmaster Maximoff and his ensemble from the Durmstrang Institute?" McGonagall announced.

The doors opened again and this time the Durmstrang students filed into the room. They all wore heavy fur coats and grim expressions. Harry wasn't surprised to see that all the students were male. The Durmstrangs lined up against the walls on either side of the room and then without any sign or prompt moved as one, turned on the spot, raised their wands and let loose a small fireworks display. When it was done they took a seat at the Slytherin table. Everyone clapped for the performance.

"Finally, may I introduce from America, Madam Valentine and the contingent from Eaglecrest Academy." McGonagall announced.

The doors opened for the final group and no one expected what they were about to see. The cloaked and hooded American students raced into the room in formation and jumped higher than would normally be possible. They did aerial leaps and various forms of acrobatics that would make a gymnast jealous. Harry looked over to the door and saw Madam Valentine standing there looking proudly at her students with three of them still standing with her. Only four of them were performing. The performance ended when all four of them did a backwards somersault off the ends of the tables and landed perfectly in front of the head table. During the landing one of their hoods had come down and Harry got a good look at them. "YOU!!!"

--

Harry's exclamation went unheard as the cheering and shouting was deafening. The girl from Diagon Alley stood there reveling in the praise for their performance and she too hadn't seemed to notice her hood fell. As soon as she did she pulled it back up, shrugged and followed her friends who all took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. Madam Valentine and the remaining three students followed suit.

"Thank you all for your wonderful performances." McGonagall said to their guests. "As you are aware, the drawing for the Tri-Wizard Tournament will take place shortly. Decide long and hard if you wish to enter. The delegations will be staying in their respective accommodations but will be joining us for meals and may be about the castle. Please make sure you make every effort to make them feel welcome. Now, let us eat!"

Plates of food from all their native lands sprang up on the tables. Everything from pastries to hamburgers was available. Harry remembered some of the foods from the last tournament.

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry whispered fiercely and got their attention. "That girl whose hood came down, that's the girl from Diagon Alley!"

"Are you sure?" Ron whispered back.

"I thought she looked familiar..." Hermione noted. "Do you think?"

"I bet all of our mystery men and women are there. That's probably why they cloaked themselves." Harry told them.

"But why would they go through the trouble? And weren't they in America until today?" Ginny asked.

"Who knows... but something isn't right. I say we keep an eye on the Americans for a while." Harry said. The rest agreed.

Towards the end of the meal, one of the Americans approached from Ron and Hermione's side. Harry kept an eye on him as he moved closer and tried to see if it was one of the others they'd seen. As the American approached he threw back his hood to reveal a head of red hair and a face with freckles. If Harry didn't know any better he'd assume he was a Weasley.

"Hey Ron; long time no see." the American boy said.

Ron turned to look and looked up into the face of, "Dan?!" Ron jumped up and gave Dan a huge hug. Hermione and Harry looked totally baffled as Ron and Dan started talking about quidditch teams.

"Ginny?" Harry asked her. Ginny shrugged.

"I have no idea who he is." Ginny told them.

Ron continued to talk with Dan for a few minutes as the rest of them watched in awe. Dan looked much like Ron; they easily could have been brothers. Finally Dan looked to them as they stared at him and Ron slapped his forehead. "Sorry, Dan, this is my girlfriend Hermione, my best friend Harry, and my little sister Ginny."

"Little Ginevra? Seriously?" Dan looked over to Ginny curiously. She grew up quite a bit, hasn't she?" Dan said after giving Ginny a once over.

"Okay enough. Who are you?" Ginny demanded of Dan.

"What, you don't remember your cousin Daniel?" Dan asked innocently.

"Daniel?" she asked, trying to recall...

"Maybe this will jog your memory." Dan said and he and Ron did some ridiculous hand thing. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Oh my god... Dan!" Ginny exclaimed and almost leapt over the table to give him a hug.

"Well I guess that clears everything up." Harry said. Hermione chuckled.

"I'm so sorry! It never occurred to me..." Ginny apologized.

"It's okay wildfire. As long as you haven't forgotten me." Dan chuckled.

"Why do you and Bill always insist on calling me that?" Ginny demanded.

"Because you're a hot little number with a fiery temper of course." Dan replied. "Nice to meet you Harry; Hermione." Dan said and shook each of their hands in turn.

"So your Ron and Ginny's cousin?" Harry asked. "I didn't know they had a cousin."

"Didn't Ron's mom mention family in America before Bill and Fleur's wedding?" Hermione asked trying to recall.

"I don't remember." Harry admitted.

"Well there you go. I am very forgettable." Dan laughed as he messed up Ginny's hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" Ginny told him.

"I'd listen to her Dan. Ginny is the queen of the bat bogey hex. It is quite possibly the least pleasant hex ever invented." Ron told him.

"No kidding. Jess uses it on me all the time." Dan replied.

"Jess?" Ron asked.

"My girlfriend. She's still eating." Dan told him as he looked off towards the rest of the Eaglecrest members.

"Why all the hoods and cloaks?" Harry asked as casually as he could.

"Oh these?" Dan asked, holding up the cloak. "These were Nick's idea. Thought being in costume would make the performance a bit better. Ask us not to take them off until tomorrow."

"Okay. Do you know the blond girl whose hood came off during the performance?" Harry asked.

At this Dan hesitated. He obviously knew something was up. Hermione caught it too.

"You know her, don't you?" Hermione pressed.

"Of course I do. Everyone that came this year is a friend of mine. Anyway, I better get back to Jessica. See you in the morning everyone." Dan headed back to his friends without looking back. Something was definitely up.

--

Harry and Ginny met with Ron and Hermione in their common room after the feast was over. It was getting late, but Harry's room was just down the hall and he had let Ginny borrow his cloak before meeting so she could get back to the dorm if necessary. "So how are you so friendly with your cousin?" Harry asked Ron.

"Dan? We are pen pals. Well, it's been a while, but we used to write to each other when we were kids. I haven't heard from him since school started. He's actually Ginny's age if I remember right." Ron explained.

"Dan used to work with me and the twins to pull pranks when we were younger." Ginny explained. "He's the only relative we know that is our age."

"Alright. What else do you know about him?" Harry asked them.

"Wait a second; you don't honestly think Dan has anything to do with what's been going on!" Ron exclaimed.

"Actually, I do." Harry said with a straight face.

"And I agree with Harry. When we asked about the blond girl he shied off and went back to his classmates. Something isn't right." Hermione added.

"Maybe he was just worried about his girlfriend. We do that sometimes you know." Ron defended, including himself with his cousin.

"Ron, if Dan was coming to Hogwarts, why didn't he write you? I remember Dan as being very talkative. Why wouldn't he have let us know?" Ginny asked haltingly. She wanted to trust Dan too, but...

"You're against him too? He's your cousin!" Ron raged at Ginny.

"So what!? I haven't seen or heard from him since I was a little girl. There are lots of people with relatives that go bad. How do you know he isn't one?!" Ginny shouted back.

"ENOUGH!" Harry yelled. "Arguing about this isn't helping us any."

"We can assume that if the blond girl is in the American group that the other three we saw are. If your cousin is in their company, we have to assume he is in on whatever is going on. Maybe we should go see McGonagall and talk to her about it." Hermione suggested.

"I don't mind getting McGonagall involved if we have something to give her, but we can't right now. We all saw various people that might be in the American party do things outside of Hogwarts that in theory were helpful to us. We'd sound crazy." Harry said.

"I know Dan isn't involved."Ron insisted stubbornly.

"Whether he is or not isn't the issue right now." Hermione said in exasperation. "Daniel said that they were going to wear the cloaks until tomorrow. I say we see if they are all there for breakfast tomorrow morning. If they are, we confront them about it." Hermione suggested reasonably.

"I won't be a part of getting Dan in trouble. He's family." Ron insisted. "You can count me out." and Ron got up and stormed up his staircase.

--

The following morning Ginny met with Hermione and Harry in his room. "Ron refuses to come down to breakfast." Hermione told them sadly. "He won't even talk to me." Hermione looked like she hadn't slept at all; her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

"Didn't you sleep at all?" Ginny asked before Harry beat her to it. Hermione shook her head. She looked on the verge of tears. "That git. When I get my hands on him..." Ginny grumbled.

"Enough Gin. We all have to deal with our own issues. When we figure out what is going on everything will be back to normal." Harry said. He hoped he sounded more confident than he felt. He remembered how regardless of the facts, Ron took ages to speak to him again when he was upset about the Tri-Wizard Tournament four years ago. It took Harry going up against a Hungarian Horntail to finally make him see reason.

The three of them headed down to the great hall for breakfast and ran into Neville as they were about to enter. "Hey guys!" Neville greeted them. "Hey Neville." Ginny said. "How's the food?"

"Great as always." Neville replied. Hannah Abbott was just coming out of the great hall. Neville saw her and got a resigned look on his face. "I got to go. See you guys!" Neville said and followed Hannah back into the castle.

"I wonder what that was all about." Harry mused out loud.

"What ever it is, it's none of our business." Hermione scolded and they entered the great hall and went to their table. As they'd hoped, the Americans were still eating. Madam Valentine was talking with Madam Maxime and Dan was talking to... "Ron!" Hermione whispered as she caught her breath.

Ron had beaten them down to the great hall and was sitting next to his cousin and laughing up a storm. Another American student, a very pretty girl with long brown hair and wearing a bit too much jewelry was sitting next to Dan and holding his arm. Her robe was a pretty pink color. Harry assumed she was Jessica, Dan's girlfriend.

Another student, a fair skinned raven haired beauty was sitting nearby reading a book. Her hair went down to her lower back and she had a bit of a pointed nose. She seemed to be immersed in her reading, her black robe carelessly left open revealing blue jeans and a yellow tee. Next to her was the blond girl from Diagon Alley. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a light blue tee-shirt with matching earrings. The other three American students were not present.

Harry led Ginny and Hermione over to the table and the girls took a seat in their usual spot. Harry continued on to the end of the table and took a seat next to the blond girl.

"Hello again." Harry said to her. The girl looked up at him and smiled.

"Ah I remember you. You're the boy from the joke shop." she replied in that musical voice of hers. It was the voice you would expect from a famous singer.

"I'm also the boy from the bank." Harry pointed out. He figured the direct approach was the best bet.

"Of course. You did quite a good job there. I read all about it in the papers." the girl told him.

"So you admit you were there?" Harry asked calmly. "Just who are you?"

"Why wouldn't I admit the obvious?" the girl returned. "I'm Crystal. Your Harry Potter right? Nicholas told me a lot about you." Crystal answered.

"Yes I am. Who is Nicholas?" Harry asked.

"So full of questions aren't you? Sadly, I am not able to tell you at the moment. Maybe eventually you'll know." Crystal told him. She looked at the clock and frowned. "I need to be going. We have lessons soon and I need to finish up an essay. If you will excuse me..." Crystal asked and got up to leave. Harry was tempted to reach out and stop her but refrained. Madam Valentine was also getting up and it wouldn't do to make a scene.

Harry returned to Hermione and Ginny and told them what Crystal had said. "So, she admitted to being there? But if she was in Diagon Alley, how did she come in on the plane from America?" Ginny mused.

"Good question. Maybe she apparated?" Harry suggested.

Hermione shook her head. "Impossible. Apparation has limits. There is no way you could apparate clear to Diagon Alley from America. You'd kill yourself trying." Hermione explained.

"How about by floo?" Ginny suggested.

"International floo requires a lot of work and is done solely through the ministry. It's not something Kingsley would have authorized I believe." Hermione replied.

"Well then, do you have any bright ideas?" Ginny asked waspishly.

"Not really. I am just explaining why the usual methods won't work. It's doubtful she used a broom. That isn't the sort of trip one makes casually. Let me think on it." Hermione told them.

--

As the week went on, things grew steadily worse. Ron refused to talk to Hermione, Harry or Ginny at all and continued to sit with the Americans; namely Dan and Jess. Hermione became little more than a tear-stained zombie due to lack of sleep and her emotional vertigo. It became so bad that by Thursday Harry and Ginny had to take her to see Madam Pomfrey and force a dreamless sleep potion down her throat.

Harry was not successful in getting any more of their questions answered either. Crystal as well as the other three students never seemed to be in the great hall when he was. He managed to occasionally catch a glimpse of Crystal through a window but was never in a place to try and get her to talk. He did manage to see a boy speaking to Crystal once; he had short blond spiky hair. Harry assumed that he was the boy that had driven the Granger's home from the ministry.

Classes were getting more difficult as the week went on. Cho Chang had assigned a particularly hard banishing charm to learn and Miss. Wills had given them the arduous task of transfiguring their desks into various difficult forms. Hermione had no problems with either subject and to Harry's surprise neither did Ginny. She breezed through them as easily as Hermione.

Potions had them working on antidotes for various other potions and they were forced to take the potion they made the cure for to see if the cure worked. At one point, Harry had steam coming out of his ears. The potion was a simple one and so was the cure, but with everything going on Harry bungled it magnificently. Ginny managed to pass easily, but it was at this point that Hermione began to show signs of her illness a bit more and fainted. Ginny and Harry had found out about her lack of sleep at that point and had taken her to the hospital wing.

Defense against the dark arts proved to be a... unique experience. When they filed in and took their seats, the room suddenly became pitch black and many of the students began to scream as a maniacal laugh came through the total darkness. Flashes of dim green light and distant screams pierced the darkness in the distance and the sound of people toppling over as the green light hit them filled the room.

Harry had gotten to his feet and tried to determine where the green light was coming from. Tracing two green flashes to a common point he launched a stunner in that direction and suddenly the light was back again. Standing where his stunner had gone was Tobias Shaw. Harry glanced around and saw that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and a few others had stood and had their wands out.

"Well done, Mr. Potter. I assume you managed to determine my location from the flashes of light?" Tobias said slowly.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Excellent job. Twenty points to Gryffindor for passing my little... experiment. Another fifteen points for those Gryffindors standing and ready to fight. Five points to Slytherin, ten points to Ravenclaw and ten points to Hufflepuff for the same." Tobias said in his deep creepy voice. He was dressed in a black suit with tails under his open black wizard robe. His earrings today were little skeletons that jingled as he moved and instead of the usual wizard hat he wore a flat top instead of a cone.

"What was the big idea? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" one of the sitting Hufflepuffs complained.

"That was precisely the point. Dark wizards will give you no warning when they strike and they will use every advantage. You must remain calm when faced with the unknown and respond accordingly. Now, I wish to catch up on what you've learned."

Needless to say, it was a lesson they would all remember.

--

Author's Corner:

This chapter and the last chapter were actually supposed to be one chapter. It ran a bit long though so I split it up into two smaller ones. Not normally something I like to do… but you do what you must I suppose.

How do you like the contest rules so far? Any guesses as to what may happen? What do you think of the new teachers? The delegations? Any feedback about the Americans?

So Harry and Ginny are back together. We learned a bit about Miss. Wills, and it seems Ginny may know even more than we do. I wonder how it will all turn out. Stick with me and find out!

Edit: It seems I made a bit of a goof in a previous chapter and will need to go and fix it. Tobias Shaw was meant to be introduced as the defense against the dark arts teacher, not muggle studies. Since muggle studies are never a significant class in the series, I decided to leave the teacher for it in the background as a temporary fix. Please keep that in mind. Thank you.

Reviews are appreciated immensely!


	13. Tournament of Champions

**Disclaimer: Is it just me or were any of the rest of you disappointed with the Tales of Beedle the Bard? JKR owes us more than some bad fairytales! We want a sequel! Wait... that's what I am doing...**

Friday classes were finally over and Harry couldn't be more relieved. Things had only gotten worse. Hermione was at the point where she had given up on Ron. He showed no remorse and continued to ignore her as well as the rest of them, instead spending all his free time with Dan and Jessica. Hermione was now rested due to Madam Pomfrey's assistance and was back to her usual self. The only thing Ginny and Harry noticed was that she refused to mention Ron or admit his existence in any way.

"Hermione can you please go over this essay?" Harry begged. It was due on Monday and Harry didn't want to have to worry at it. Besides, without Ron with him to do it he would likely forget if he put it off.

"Alright, give it here." Hermione snapped and grabbed the roll of parchment from Harry. He sighed thankfully as Hermione began scribbling all over it.

"So any new word on our American guests?" Ginny asked as she lay back against Harry's legs. He was sitting on the couch in his room with Hermione.

"Nothing. I keep seeing that girl Crystal around the castle but I can never get her pinned down." Harry admitted.

Ginny laughed. "Well, it's a good thing I made a new friend then, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Hermione lowered Harry's essay a bit so as to see Ginny over the rim as she read.

"I have been talking with Miss. Wills and I think she let something slip. I asked her if she knew anyone in the American group and she gave me their names. She said she was their teacher back in America since they started school. She also mentioned someone named Nicholas, but then she got quiet and dismissed me." Ginny told them.

"Ginny! How did you get so much information!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, it's amazing how much people like to talk when they've had a butter beer laced with a little fire whiskey." Ginny giggled.

"Oh Ginny you didn't!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Of course I didn't. I wanted to see your reaction though." she giggled again. "I actually took a drop of Harry's Felix Felicis right before I went to see her. It's amazing how well that stuff works."

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. He felt violated that she had gone into his trunk without his consent.

"My point is that she probably didn't realize what she was saying until the last second." Ginny said without missing a beat. "And if you want me not to use your stuff you may want to hide it better. I did only take one drop and it was for your own good."

Harry sighed. "I didn't think I had to hide things from my own girlfriend." he said as he sank further back into the couch.

Ginny suddenly jumped up, turned to face him and put one hand on the arm of the couch and the other on his left leg, "What did you just say?" she demanded as she stared him straight in the eye.

"I said..." Harry started but Ginny didn't let him finish. She leaned in and kissed him before he had a chance.

"Say that word again." Ginny demanded after finally pulling away.

"What word; girlfriend?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin. Ginny kissed him again.

"As touching as all this is, shouldn't we be going over what Ginny found out?" Hermione asked. She was obviously still upset about Ron and Harry realized that seeing him and Ginny like this must be painful.

Ginny pulled back and sat down once Harry broke the kiss. "Sorry Hermione." Harry muttered. "What are their names, Gin?" Harry asked her. Hermione got her quill and parchment ready.

Ginny closed her eyes and recited, "Miss. Wills said that she had taught all seven of them; the twins Crystal and Wyatt, Nick and his little sister Reina, Dan and his girlfriend Jessica, and Danae. All of them were great kids. Nicholas..." Ginny paused. "That was it. That's all I got."

Hermione had just finished writing it all down. "At least now we have something to work with. Let me see what I can dig up." Hermione told them.

--

At dinner that night was to be the unveiling of the Goblet of Fire. When Harry, Hermione and Ginny entered the great hall and took their seats, Harry noticed the large chest sitting on the sorting hat stool near the head of the room. "It looks like the tournament is definitely going to happen doesn't it?" Ginny said quietly as the three of them watched the chest.

"I know you're all hungry so I will be brief." McGonagall said. "In this chest is the Goblet of Fire. It will be our impartial judge to determine who will champion each school."

McGonagall motioned for Miss. Wills to do the honors and Alexis opened the chest and withdrew the goblet. Hagrid took the chest away and Alexis set the goblet down on the stool. Just as last time, the goblet seemed to flicker with the light of its own inner fire. The flames rose up from it and tasted the air.

"It will be put in the main hall after our meal and will remain there for one week. We have decided to grant more time for everyone to determine if they truly wish to enter. Next Friday we will have the ceremony after the meal that will give us our champions. Remember, an age line and other precautions have been taken to ensure no one underage will be allowed to participate." McGonagall concluded.

The plates of food appeared and dinner move on as usual. It was going to be a long week.

--

Over the weekend Hermione was nowhere to be found. Harry and Ginny spent their time doing homework and just enjoying the weather while it was still good. While they were down by the lake taking a walk on Sunday afternoon, Hermione finally reappeared and tracked them down.

"There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you!" Hermione exclaimed when she finally caught up to them.

"Hey Hermione. Where have you been?" Harry asked her.

"I was looking up everything I could on Eaglecrest and its recent events. You were still curious about them weren't you?" Hermione asked flippantly.

"Of course we are!" Ginny said.

"Right. So what..." Harry started when he noticed that Hermione had frozen in place, staring past Harry and down the shore. He turned to see Ron hanging out by the water with Dan and Jess teasing the giant squid. They were laughing and creating a bit of a ruckus.

"Hermione, forget about my prat of a brother. Focus on what you were saying." Ginny said comfortingly as she moved into Hermione's' line of sight.

Hermione snapped out of her thought process. "Ma.. Maybe we should go inside..." Hermione stuttered.

"Sure, let's go." Ginny said soothingly. She put her arm around Hermione and the three of them headed back to Harry's room. Once inside, Ginny made them some tea.

"Thanks." Hermione said. Ginny smiled.

"So what's the big news Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione took a sip of her tea before replying. "When we first saw who the Americans were I sent an owl to Kingsley. I finally got a reply with everything he has on Eaglecrest and its staff and student body. I have been going through it and found some things." Hermione replied.

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense." Ginny laughed as she poured Hermione some more tea.

"Well, there's a lot of info here but I can summarize it. Apparently there have some things going on there in the last bunch of years that would make you wonder if you were reading about Hogwarts; monsters, ministry interference, newspaper articles reflecting negatively. They even lost their original headmaster like we did." Hermione told them.

"Coincidence?" Harry suggested.

"It could be." Hermione said haltingly. "The fact remains that almost all of the events we have had in the past seven years were a result of Voldemort. They seemed to have a dark wizard of their own causing them similar trouble."

"Do you have any information on this dark wizard?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Let me read you some of the more interesting bits." Hermione told them.

"Reports have it that Eaglecrest was entrusted to safeguard a magical artifact of enormous power. Little is known about this artifact, but rumor has it that it may be more powerful than a majority of dark artifacts. Someone attempted to steal the artifact but was thwarted by some of Eaglecrest's first year students. These students let their curiosity get the better of them and discovered the artifact and the plot to steal it. The thief was stopped at the last moment and the artifact was returned to its rightful owner." Hermione summarized.

"Sounds a lot like our first year." Harry admitted. "In our case it was the Sorcerer's stone and Voldemort possessing Quirrel."

"Right. The next bit suggests a monster lurking about the school. According to the records, the monster appears to have been a cockatrice. It was smuggled into the school and petrified numerous people with its gaze before being caught and contained by some second years. That same year, a secret chamber was discovered within the bowels of the school that appears to have been a secret meeting place for the schools founders." Hermione continued.

"That's like the chamber of..." Ginny started. She bit her lip and turned away.

"What's a cockatrice?" Harry asked.

"It's a cross between a rooster and a dragon. It's basically got the front of a rooster on a dragon's body. It isn't that big, maybe the size of a small horse. It has spikes on its tail and back and has dragon claws on its four legs. It can also peck and cause illness. And of course its gaze can petrify you, similar to the reflected basilisk gaze." Hermione replied.

"It definitely sounds bad." Harry said.

"The same year, a teacher by the name of Nicholas Lambert was taken into custody for as yet still confidential reasons. Investigations by the American ministry led to the belief that Nicholas was guilty of serious crimes against the wizarding world and he was sentenced to be executed. The teacher was beloved by his students and a group of second years managed to save him by proving his innocence after a daring rescue attempt to postpone the death sentence." Hermione summarized.

"This is beginning to sound like a bad biography of yours, isn't it? " Ginny muttered.

"So they had the equivalent to the sorcerer's stone, the chamber of secrets and Sirius, but they were all different." Harry restated.

"Right. I bet that one of the crimes was bringing the cockatrice to Eaglecrest. It gets worse though." Hermione told him. "In the next year, Eaglecrest attempted to gain equal status and join in league with Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts who was hosting a Tri-Wizard Tournament. Eaglecrest attempted to join these schools but was declined as the tournament was designed to have only three schools attending. To prove their worth, Eaglecrest held their own tournament between their own houses. The winner of the tournament was a third year named Nick Lambert, who was entered against his wishes but was forced to compete due to a legally binding magical contract. During these events, a lot of strange occurrences were known to happen including near death occurrences regardless of safety measures and during the final event a dark witch rumored to have been dead was told to have come back to life. These rumors were discounted." Hermione summarized.

"Okay now that's just wrong!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry could only agree. He entered a tournament a year before Harry himself did? Harry barely survived it!

"There is no way this could be coincidence! When Voldemort came back, it was probably the only time in history such a thing occurred. It has to be!" Harry tried to rationalize.

Hermione continued, "Strange occurrences have been happening lately throughout both the muggle and wizarding worlds. People are beginning to whisper, wondering if somehow the ghost of Xetalia is running rampant. Others believe that followers of Xetalia are involved in these incidents. The ministry reports however that these are just acts of a copycat and not to worry."

"It was like when the death eaters came back and started causing mischief behind the scenes. No one believed Harry that they were following Voldemort or that he was back and they were mostly quiet, but still caused some trouble that was shrugged off." Ginny noted.

"I agree. There was also a report of a small group of individuals, mainly some of the teaching staff and some fourth years involving themselves in the attempt to expose the true threat which was revealed to be the very same Xetalia. Sound familiar?" Hermione asked.

"That would be us in our fifth year and the order of the phoenix. We exposed Voldemort to the public in the ministry." Harry said without hesitation.

"Last year, strange events at the end of the school year culminated in the death of one Nicholas Lambert, teacher at Eaglecrest Academy. It is said that his death resulted both in the death of the witch Xetalia but also in a strangely cataclysmic event. The truth behind these rumors is unknown. Investigation into Nicholas Lambert's death has resulted in nothing but dead ends and unanswered questions. When inquiries were made to the Headmistress of Eaglecrest, no comment was given. The investigation is likely to continue."

Hermione folded up the parchment she was holding and put it aside. "It's all very close to our last seven years, only it happened there in five. Dumbledore died at the end of our sixth year and Voldemort our seventh. They lost their teacher and their dark witch at the same time."

"Kind of weird thinking about a dark witch isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Not really; remember Bellatrix?" Harry said shaking his head. Hermione shuddered. She remembered Bellatrix and her wand all too well.

"So it seems that the Nicholas Miss. Wills mentioned is probably this Nicholas Lambert that died over a year ago." Hermione pointed out. "I would also hazard a guess that Nick Lambert was a relation of his. Kind of adds to the whole Harry/Sirius angle doesn't it?"

"Yeah really. It sounds like Nick and I have a lot in common." Harry said. "We both even had our own dark lords to take down."

"I bet that once we do a little more snooping it wouldn't surprise me to find that Nick Lambert is the Nick in their delegation that Ginny discovered." Hermione noted.

--

Monday rolled in and classes moved on. Potions was much nicer without Snape and Slughorn wasn't so bad once you got used to him. He did keep trying to get Harry, Hermione and Ginny to come to his little gatherings, but they always played it off.

Defense against the dark arts was... enlightening. Mr. Shaw always seemed to have a way of both making every student hate him and respect him at the same time. Harry had not thought he had much more to learn about the dark arts but he had been sorely mistaken. Professor Shaw managed to turn Harry's views about the dark arts topsy turvey in just a few lessons with his strange take on things.

Miss. Wills kept transfiguration interesting and even showed the class her animagus form; a sleek black dog. When Harry saw it he almost flipped out before he realized what he was seeing. Sirius had been a shaggy black dog that was fairly large. Miss. Will wasn't as shaggy and was a bit smaller. Still, it was uncanny.

Charms was another matter. Every chance that Cho had to cause tension between Harry and Ginny she did so; be it in the classroom or the rest of the castle. Cho would stop Harry to talk or call on him in class more than anyone else and avoided calling on Ginny as much as possible. Harry didn't really mind, but he wasn't interested in spending time with Cho when he had Ginny.

It came to a head on Thursday when Cho caught him in the hall outside her office and asked him to come inside. Harry was going to meet Ginny but couldn't refuse a teacher. He entered her office and she closed the door behind him. The office was decorated similarly to the classroom, but instead of pillows and small tables it had normal furniture.

"Have a seat Harry." Cho said and she sat behind her desk. Harry did as she asked and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "I wanted to talk to you about the homework you turned in today. It was not very... informative." Cho told him.

"Really? I even had Hermione check it over. I thought it was pretty good." Harry replied nervously.

"Oh, it was very good indeed. Miss. Granger never disappoints I am sure. I meant that it wasn't very informative in other ways." Cho said. She got up and came to sit beside Harry in front of the desk. She still had his homework in her hands and was holding it in such a way that would allow him to see what she was getting at.

"You see this here?" she asked, leaning closer and pointing to the page. Her perfume was very distracting and Harry couldn't help but inhale and wonder what it was. His mind was going a little foggy. "You needed to add to it, get more personal information; things about how you would use the charm." she continued, leaning closer still. To Harry it seemed almost as if the room were up in the clouds; he could barely think straight.

Just then the door flew open and Ginny stood there staring at Harry and Cho; Cho leaning up and into him and Harry having a silly smile on his face. She didn't say a word as she looked in on her boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend; Ginny was too strong to cry in front of anyone. She simply closed the door again and left.

Somehow Harry caught a whiff of Ginny's strawberry scent through the haze and in his mind something snapped back to reality. He quickly got up and got to the door. "Harry?" Cho asked.

"Sorry, Miss. Chang. I forgot I had to meet someone. We can go over it another time right?" Harry replied quickly and without waiting for a response he left the office and dashed off to Gryffindor tower.

--

"Demelza, have you seen Ginny?" Harry asked as soon as he got into the portrait hole. Demelza and Ginny were fairly close; she was Ginny's best friend from her own grade before she got so close to Hermione.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you Harry. She is more than a little upset with you. I was just about to go up and talk with her." Demelza told him. She glanced sidelong at the smashed ornament sitting on the floor near the wall.

Harry sighed. "It wasn't my fault; she... never mind. Can you at least try and let her know it wasn't what she thinks?" Harry asked her.

"I'll try." Demelza told him. "What exactly happened?"

--

It was Friday night and Harry was at a loss. First Ron and now Ginny were avoiding him. Ginny was sitting away from Harry during classes and refused to look at him let alone talk to him. At one point after class he'd tried to insist she talk with him and she had punched him in the face for his trouble and walked off. Madam Pomfrey had a field day with that one. Harry was as good as new without a black eye in just a few minutes, but Madam Pomfrey never did let Harry off easily. Too many injuries no doubt.

Over the course of the week there was a lot of talk about entering the tournament. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan both agreed to do it and did so. Dennis Creevey tried to enter and got a large full grey beard for his trouble.

"Harry, are you going to enter?" Dennis asked him after he'd gotten his beard. "You did really well last time. You won the trophy for Hogwarts!"

"Sorry Dennis. I am definitely not entering this year. Last time was more than enough excitement for me." Harry told him. Other students had gathered around the goblet for Dennis' attempt and listened to the conversation.

"You're not going to enter Harry?"

"What do you mean enough excitement? You're Harry Potter!"

"You're the best chance we have to win the cup!"

People continued to say things like that to him all week. It was getting on his nerves actually. Harry wasn't surprised when he heard that Ron entered. He always did want a bit of glory. After riding a dragon, facing off against Voldemort and the death eaters... it seemed Ron had found his backbone.

--

It was tonight that the Goblet of Fire would be picking the school champions and everyone would be in attendance. Harry and Hermione were waiting expectantly with everyone else; not so much because of the champions but because tonight they would finally get to see if Nick Lambert and the rest were in fact part of the Eaglecrest Delegation. Ron was sitting with Ginny near the Americans but as rival schools it was understood that tonight they keep their distance. Ginny had apparently repented to Ron and agreed that family was more important; he was talking and laughing with her as if nothing had ever happened.

Hermione and Harry sat in their usual spot, each looking towards the person they cared for and unable to do anything about it. Hermione was like a sister to Harry and he hated to see her in such pain. He hated to BE in such pain. How in the world did things get so complicated in such a short time?

Miss. Wills brought the goblet into the great hall and set it down on the sorting hat's stool at the head of the room once more. Dinner commenced and everyone ate quickly, tense about the drawing. Once dinner was done everyone quieted when Professor McGonagall stood and approached the goblet of fire.

"It is nearly time for our champions to be selected. I hope those that entered their names thought long and hard about this decision. Each school's champion will be shot from the goblet and announced. When your name is called, please come up and enter the anti-chamber through the side door." McGonagall announced.

The seemed to be silent to the point a pin could drop. Everyone almost seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation. Tension was high when a few moments later the orange flames turned an emerald green with a dark base and a piece of paper shot up from the goblet. Professor McGonagall caught the slip and unfurled it. "The Durmstrang champion is Mykyta Trunov!" she announced. The Durmstrang Delegation cheered as a very tall boy with a crooked nose and shoulder length dark hair stood up and headed into the anti-chamber.

As soon as he was out of sight, the goblet flared once more and another slip shot forth. "The Beauxbatons champion is Gabrielle Delacour!" There was cheering now from the beauxbatons delegation as Gabrielle stood and headed to join Mykyta in the anti-chamber, her long silvery blond tresses flowing behind her. There was some cheering from the other schools as she headed over as well, her veela blood running true.

A moment later, the goblet flared green once more and this time McGonagall read out, "The champion for Eaglecrest Academy is Nick Lambert!" One of the American's, a boy with short dark hair stood up. Harry took a good look at Nick as he stood and headed to the anti-chamber with cheers from his friends following him. Harry's view had been blocked be he now saw that Nick was the boy that had been in his home. The girl from the ministry was sitting there as well, as was Crystal. Hermione and Harry exchanged a glance and nodded; the boy that had acted as their ministry driver for the Grangers was there as well.

The goblet roared to life for the last time and the last slip of paper came to rest in McGonagall's hands. "The champion for Hogwarts is..." she hesitated. "Harry Potter!"

--

Author's Corner:

Oh as if you didn't see that coming! Nick championed his own last tournament so who better for this one. Harry sort of has to be the champion since he's the main character right? I liked the idea of having Gabrielle a champion as she adds something special to the mix just like her sister did last time. The Durmstrang champion this time is a bit more... normal. I never liked duck foot much.

So, enjoying things so far? Strange how Eaglecrest events paralleled those of Hogwarts. Kind of creepy isn't it? Like I have said before, there was supposed to be a fanfic based on that school and its characters; you could have read about them, but it just wasn't popular enough it seemed. Ah well.

As always, reviews are appreciated!


	14. The Reluctant Champion

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all the Harry Potter stuff. I'm just the guy that bought the dollhouse online so I could play with her creations.**

"Harry Potter." McGonagall called in surprise. Everyone in the room was staring at him. It was the same as last time; it was happening all over again. Harry couldn't move; he could barely think. Not again...

"Harry!" Hermione whispered fiercely at him. It was all he could do to respond by turning to face her. His face was blank; expressionless. Hermione thought he may have finally gone off the deep end. Harry shook his head and turned towards the anti-chamber. There was no cheering; it was the walk of a man walking to his doom.

As Harry passed the head table, he saw Hagrid beaming at him. Professor Shaw stared at him impassively. Professor Wills had a look of shock on her face; a look shared by Madam Maxime. Professor McGonagall managed to keep her face blank as Harry walked past her; he could see her emotion in her eyes however. When Harry entered the room he wasn't surprised to find the other three champions present.

"Harry!" Gabrielle cried and threw herself into his arms and gave him a kiss on each cheek. "Iz been far too long!"

"You know each other?" Mykyta asked them.

"Of course 'e knows me! E' saved my life four years ago when my sister was our champion." Gabrielle said. Her English seemed a bit better than her sister's.

"How have you been Gabrielle?" Harry asked tonelessly.

"Very good thanks to you. You are my 'ero." she smiled at him.

"So you're the famous Harry potter then?" Mykyta asked in a superior manner. He stood tall, over six feet, and had a lot of muscle on him. If his magic was half as impressive as his physique, Harry was in trouble. He was a decent looking sort otherwise except for the nose; it appeared he'd gotten into a spat with the whomping willow.

"Yeah I'm Harry Potter. You can cut the famous part though. I don't care about titles." Harry responded and offered his hand to the big man. His hand went ignored however and Harry pulled it back after Mykyta looked at it in contempt.

The fourth champion, Nick, was sitting in a chair against the wall and watching Harry intently. It was sort of unnerving. Just as Harry was about to say something, the door opened and the four headmasters joined by some of the Hogwarts teaching staff came into the room along with Lee Jordan.

"Lee?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Nice to see you too Harry. I bet you're surprised to see me, eh?" Lee replied with a wink. He moved off to the side and let the adults through.

"You changed your mind I see." Professor McGonagall whispered with a smile at Harry. The other heads went to stand by their champions.

"Actually Professor, I didn't. Someone entered me." Harry whispered back.

McGonagall frowned. "That couldn't be possible."

The door opened again and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room followed by another gentleman and Percy Weasley.

"Are our champions all here?" Kingsley asked before laying his eyes on... "Harry? You're the last person I would have expected to see here." he said.

"You and me both, Minister. I didn't enter... again." Harry said with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"What do you mean you didn't enter?" Professor Wills asked.

"Alexis, would you please make sure the students are taken care of and sent to their dormitories. Tobias, please bring the goblet of fire in here." McGonagall asked them. Once they had left the room, McGonagall turned to Kingsley. "We had an age line placed around the goblet just like last time, but we specifically added charms to prevent anyone from entering someone else. How could this have happened?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know Minerva. I watched the charms placed myself and kept the chest under guard by six aurors for delivery. We also made sure that the goblet was tamper-proof." Kingsley told her.

Tobias came back into the room and set the goblet of fire down on a table. "Headmistress, may I?" he asked McGonagall politely.

"Go ahead Tobias."

Tobias took out his wand and began sending curse after curse at the goblet. Each time the spell seemed to waver and vanish as it closed in on the goblet. He then tried to force magic to reveal itself which failed, and finally he tried to dispel the goblet which also failed. "The charms are satisfactory. No one has tampered with the artifact." he said simply.

"You're sure you didn't enter the tournament on your own Harry?" Kingsley asked.

"Positive and you have plenty of witnesses to it. I haven't gone anywhere near the thing except when Dennis Creevey got a beard for trying to cross the age line. There were a lot of people around at that point." Harry explained.

"Then how could you have been entered?" Kingsley asked.

"Perhaps the goblet was confunded again." Percy suggested.

Tobias shook his head. "Absolutely impossible. No magic can be placed on the goblet until all the protective charms are removed. It's an undertaking that would require numerous specialists hours of time."

"Is there any way out of the tournament?" Harry asked without much hope.

"No; it's a magically binding contract. We believed that no one would be able to enter without their own wishes this time. We didn't want the champions to back out during the competition." Percy stated from behind his ever present clipboard.

"So regardless of how it happened, I'm stuck again." Harry said. No one looked happy about it. "At least this time I am the real champion and not a fake."

"Fake?" Mykyta asked.

"Last tournament I was entered against my will under a false school and had to compete. There was a Hogwarts champion, and me." Harry explained.

"Ah, so now you try to redeem yourself. I understand. It is a shame you will fail." Mykyta replied arrogantly. Maximoff nodded in approval.

"Minerva, iz there not a way? I don't mind Harry competing; after all, he has done so much for us, but..." Madam Maxime asked.

"I'm sorry Olympe, but there is nothing we can do. Potter must compete. We will continue to investigate how it happened, but the how has nothing to do with the necessity." McGonagall replied.

"Well then, I guess we should start our photo shoot." Madam Valentine said with a smile and put an arm on Nick's shoulder familiarly.

Lee began pulling out his equipment and Harry approached him. "What are you doing here Lee?"

"Minister Shacklebolt liked Potterwatch so much he gave me my own radio show. I also freelance for the daily prophet as a photographer." Lee explained. "Hey Harry, would you mind giving me an interview some time?"

"Sure Lee, why not. Just let me get my reality back to normal a bit first." Harry replied.

--

After the photo shoot, Maximoff took Mykyta back to the ship and Gabrielle kissed Harry's cheeks again before heading back to the carriage with Madam Maxime. "Nick, are you ready to head back to the plane?" Madam Valentine asked him.

"In a moment. I would like to speak to Harry for a bit if I may." Nick responded.

Headmistress Valentine nodded and followed McGonagall out of the room. Lee Jordan and the ministry officials had already left. The boys were now alone.

"I heard you wished to speak to me?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I was curious about quite a few things and was hoping for some answers." Harry replied.

"I will not promise you an answer to everything but I will answer what I feel you can know." Nick replied cryptically. He gave Harry the impression that he was looking into a mirror. Nick had black hair the same as Harry and his hair was a little messy as well. They were about the same height and only a year apart in age. Nick wore casual jeans and a t-shirt under his open robe the same as Harry wore under his closed one. If Harry didn't know better he'd think Nick was a little brother.

"Just who are you and what were you doing in England over the summer?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Interesting way to start. I guess you haven't had your auror training yet." Nick replied calmly. "My name is Nicholas Lambert but everyone calls me Nick."

"So then the teacher that recently passed away was your relative?" Harry asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Nick replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"For now let's just call him my uncle." Nick said.

"Alright, so why were you and your friends in England?"

"I can't tell you that yet. All I will say is that we are here to help." Nick told him.

"Help with what? Other than being dragged into another tournament I didn't want to be in and my girlfriend not speaking to me, life is finally looking up!" Harry said hotheadedly.

"You're not speaking to Ginny? That could be a problem." Nick said. Suddenly he seemed to catch himself and slapped his forehead. "It's because of us isn't it? That you two aren't talking I mean."

"No; your why Ron isn't speaking to us. Ginny thinks I was cheating on her." Harry grumbled.

Nick laughed out loud. "The day you cheat on Ginny is the day..." he stopped himself again. Harry looked at him curiously.

"Err... what I meant to say is that I don't think you seem like the type of guy that would cheat on your girlfriend." Nick corrected himself. Harry was pretty sure that was NOT what he was saying.

"What is going on? You show up at my Uncle's house fighting death eaters, one of your friends pretended to work for the ministry and chased off death eaters at Hermione's house, another one of your friends gave us a hand in Diagon Alley, and yet another one of your friends showed up in the ministry and exposed a traitor in the auror department." Harry said. He would have said more, but Nick interrupted him.

"That was my sister, actually. Reina was the one that managed to handle the ministry situation." Nick corrected him.

"How did you know the death eaters were targeting us and our families?" Harry asked, his anger peaking.

"I don't think you are ready for that information yet." Nick replied calmly. "All you need to know is this: when you saw us, did we in any way try to harm you or your family? Did we ever do or say anything that would make you think we meant you harm?" Nick asked.

"No, but..." Harry began.

"Then I ask that you to drop it for now. If you keep digging for answers you're not going to like what you find, if you find anything at all. Just know that we are not here to oppose you and that we would very much like to be your friends." Nick said and put his hand out.

Harry hesitated a moment but after looking into Nick's face and finding no deceit there took it. "Don't make me regret this Nick. I have enough enemies; I don't need more pretending to be friends."

"No worries. Tell you what; if I ever give you a reason to doubt our intentions, let me know and I will try and explain. You'll learn everything in due time." Nick offered.

"Deal." Harry told him. "If we are going to be friends can you at least help me with one thing?" Harry asked him.

"Depends on what it is. What do you need?" Nick asked.

--

Ron and Ginny were sitting with Dan and Jess the next morning at the table in the great hall. When Harry and Hermione walked in they took their usual seats and tried to ignore the fact that the room became deathly quiet when Harry entered. Nick got up from the table and headed over to them. The other Americans looked over in shock as Nick walked over and shook Harry's hand and joined them at their usual spot on the table next to Hermione.

"So, I guess everyone is watching?" Nick asked as he took a seat.

Hermione nodded. She had been a bit skeptical when Harry had come back to his room the night before to find Hermione sitting on his bed and had told her what had happened. She had no idea how he got his name entered again but knew for a fact he would never have entered intentionally, especially after the last time. Harry had told her about his talk with Nick and how they had decided to be friends. At first she didn't like it, but it didn't take much convincing to give it a chance.

Ron and Ginny were looking on in shock as Nick sat with Harry and Hermione. What surprised them even more was Crystal joining them.

"So is it working?" Crystal asked when she sat next to Harry.

"I rather think it is. Ron may have been right to stick up for Dan, but he never should have gone to such an extreme. I think my sitting next to Hermione is going to get to him pretty quickly." Nick told her.

"Thanks guys. We really appreciate this." Harry told them.

"No problem Harry. I always knew I'd like you." Crystal said casually and put her hand on his arm. Harry and Nick had talked about the issues with Ron and Ginny and had come up with a plan; make them both so jealous it would drive them to resolve their issues.

Harry knew it was playing dirty, but at that point he was tired of seeing Hermione suffer and knew he felt similar. Nick had spoken to Crystal and the two of them had decided to use themselves as the insignificant others. The idea of making Ron and Ginny jealous didn't bother them.

"Hermione put your head on my shoulder. Let's make Ron wonder." Nick suggested slyly after a quick glance told him Ron was fuming.

"Harry, do you mind if I do the same? Ginny is watching." Crystal asked. Harry shrugged and Crystal followed Hermione's lead. Ginny was more than watching, she was about to rip the table in half in her rage. Almost as one Ron and Ginny stood and marched over to them.

"Harry James Potter! What do you think your doing?!" Ginny demanded. Obviously she didn't care that she was making a scene. Everyone else had already been watching as the two school champions cuddled with girls not their own.

"You... you..." Ron kept saying to Nick as Nick simply grinned in response and pulled Hermione closer. Harry put his arm around Crystal and did the same.

"Something I can help you with Ginny?" Harry asked casually like Nick had suggested. Nick told him that it would send her over the edge. He was right.

"Harry, can I please talk to you outside for a moment?" Ginny asked forcefully. She was obviously angry. Nick had told Harry to go with her but to keep his calm no matter what. Harry decided to listen to him; he'd been right so far after all. Harry got up and followed Ginny out into the hall and onto the grounds. If Nick was right, Ron would be asking Hermione to come with him to talk as well.

--

Ginny led Harry out to a tree by the lake, one of Harry's favorite places to sit. He and Ginny came here often when they first started dating in his sixth year; this was also where they had made up after their last fight. "Harry, how do you feel about me?" Ginny asked the anger still present but lessened.

"I don't know what you mean." Harry told her honestly. What was she looking for?

"I saw you with Cho in her office the other day." Ginny told him.

"Yeah, she had a beef with my homework assignment." Harry admitted.

"Was that all it was?" she asked him pointedly. "I saw the grin on your face and how close she was."

"Ginny, if you had actually tried talking to me instead of shutting me out, I could have explained it to you. Cho caught me on my way to see you and mentioned the homework. She wanted to go over it with me and something about her perfume made my head foggy. Actually it was you coming in that broke me out of it and I chased after you. I think Cho is out to get me whether I want it or not." Harry explained.

"So you weren't really enjoying yourself then?" Ginny asked him.

"If you count being in a daze and not being able to think clearly enjoying yourself." Harry replied with a grin.

"And that girl, Crystal?" Ginny asked with a long glance.

"Oh, she and Nick offered to help me and Hermione with our relationship issues. You see, Hermione and I are both nutters over a pair of hotheads. They thought that maybe if we pretended to have gotten over you that maybe you would come to your senses." Harry said with a grin.

"Wait, so you had this planned!?" Ginny exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, pretty much." Harry shrugged. He moved into her and put his arms around her torso. "I'm just glad it worked. A couple of days without you were almost too much for me to handle. I can't imagine what Hermione had to go through."

Ginny hit him in the arm. "Ow... What was that for?" Harry asked.

"Tricking me." Ginny said with a grin and leaned in to kiss him.

--

"Well Ron? You're the one that insisted we come in here and talk. If you have nothing to say, I am going to back to breakfast." Hermione said impatiently. They had been sitting in an empty classroom for five minutes now. Ron had grabbed her arm and asked her to come with him to talk. Nick had said this would happen. Hermione still wasn't sure about him, but he seemed to read people well.

"What were you doing with that Nick bloke?" Ron erupted finally. His tone was accusatory; jealous in fact. Harry told Hermione what Nick had told him; stay calm at all times.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione replied calmly. She looked him straight in the eye and with no trace of dishonesty. There really was nothing going on between her and Nick after all.

"You were just cuddling up to him!" Ron accused.

"Actually, I was leaning on him. What business is it of yours anyway? You obviously don't care." Hermione said.

"OF COURSE I CARE!" he exploded. "Every day I haven't been able to stop thinking about you! I can't eat; I can't sleep..." he told her. Ron was starting to calm down but tears were coming to his eyes. Hermione stood and moved to embrace him but he pulled away. "I know I hurt you and you found someone better. I don't need your pity."

Hermione instead slapped him in the face; her expression never changing from its calm pose. "How dare you." she told him as Ron clutched his cheek where it was stinging and looked up at her. "In all the years I have known you I have never pitied you. I fell for your courage and your loyalty. You're a good man and I admire you for many things. Nick just became our friend this morning and I was upset as usual over you. I put my head down because he was a shoulder to cry on. I don't want anyone else but you're too stubborn to see it!" Hermione ranted. Her voice never changed from a calm collected verse. Hermione could see that Ron reacted as if she just slapped him again.

"So your not..." Ron started to ask.

"No, I have no interest in anyone else. You put your cousin first and left me alone. You really hurt me Ron." Hermione chided.

"He's family..." Ron started.

"And we aren't?" Hermione asked. "Ginny is your sister and Harry has been like a brother to you since first year. And I..."

"Mean more to me than my own life." Ron finished. Hermione gasped. "I love you Hermione and I never meant to hurt you. I guess I was being a real git. Can you ever forgive me?" Ron asked as he glanced up and into her eyes.

"Oh RON!" she exclaimed and threw herself into his arms.

--

Harry and Ginny made their way back to the castle hand in hand. As they entered the hall, they saw Ron and Hermione similarly entwined and heading for the great hall also. "So it worked for you too?" Harry asked Hermione with a wink.

"Like a charm. I really do need to thank Nicholas for his help." Hermione replied.

"What worked?" Ron asked.

"Nothing Ron. Forget about it." Ginny told him and gave Harry a smile.

The four of them entered the hall where most people were finishing up breakfast and once again the room fell dead silent. Nick and Crystal were talking with Reina and Wyatt where Harry usually sat and he moved to join them. Ginny came along and Hermione went with Ron towards Dan, Jessica and Danae.

"Ah, so it worked." Nick smirked.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Harry asked in his best caricature. Everyone laughed, including Ginny.

Harry looked down the table and saw Hermione shaking hands with Dan and Jessica. It was good; things were looking up.

"Harry, Ginny, may I introduce my sister Reina, my girlfriend Crystal and her brother Wyatt." Nick said by way of introduction.

"So this is the lovely Ginny. I have heard so much about... ow..." Wyatt said as he flinched. Someone had kicked him under the table. "It's a pleasure to meet you." he concluded lamely.

"So Ginny, have you and Harry been dating long?" Crystal asked.

"Sort of. Sometimes it seems like it has been years, but actually it only just started, right?" she asked Harry.

"Well, we did date at the end of your fifth year." Harry reminded her.

"So for a little over a year then." Reina noted. Reina gave Harry the very real impression that he was talking to Hermione. They both seemed to almost radiate knowledge.

"Actually, we were apart for the majority of the last year." Ginny commented as she took her seat. Harry sat next to her.

"Really? Why would you do that? You both seem really taken with each other." Crystal asked curiously.

Harry would have sworn under veritaserum that they were being manhandled; guided through the conversation, as if they already knew the answers. He shook off the feeling and replied, "I was out trying to stop an immortal dark wizard from taking over the world. You know the usual." Harry replied casually. If Nick and his friends wanted to play things like that, so could Harry. "I heard you did some dark witch hunting yourself a while back." he added.

The four of them got strangely quiet all of a sudden. Harry realized he may have gone too far. "I'm sorry... I didn't think..."

"It's alright Harry." Nick said. "It's just a bunch of painful memories. It was a not a good time for us."

"So then it really was you that did all those things at Eaglecrest Academy." Ginny commented.

"You know?" Wyatt asked.

"Hermione and I have a knack for sticking our noses into other peoples business. When we didn't know who you were, we wanted to find out." Harry told him. "Ginny was with us when Hermione found out what we wanted."

"Ah so it was Hermione that found things out. I was wondering what was taking so long. No accounting for post." Reina said. She put the book she had been skimming on the table with a napkin sticking out. Harry noticed it was Hogwarts, A History. "How long have you known who we were?" she asked harry.

"About a week I'd say. Hermione had actually sent for information from the minister of magic before that." Harry replied.

"I see. It seems our news clippings gave us away. I warned you about that Nick." Reina chided.

"I know, but it wasn't like we could stop the entire press, Reina." Nick replied.

"Besides, you enjoyed having your moment in the sun the same as the rest of us." Crystal said.

Reina nodded. 'True."

"Reina wouldn't be Reina if she didn't prove she was always right." Wyatt said fondly, grabbing her hand.

"So you two are together then?" Ginny asked curiously.

Reina smiled. "We've been together for years, but it was only official a little while ago."

"Best thing to ever happen to me." Wyatt said.

"And you two..." Harry asked Nick and Crystal.

"Same thing. We were best friends since we were very young. Even attended elementary school together. We only got together... what, three months ago Crys?" Nick asked her.

"June seventeenth at 4:06pm." she replied with a smile. "I remember it as if it was yesterday."

"That's because you probably watch it over and over in your pensieve." Wyatt commented to his sister. Reina chuckled while Nick blushed.

"So you've all been friends for years then?" Ginny asked.

"From the beginning of school I think." Wyatt said. "Sound right to you guys?"

"Sort of." Reina replied. "Obviously I knew my brother and Crystal. Crystal knew Wyatt. We met Dan and Jess in our first year at Eaglecrest and Danae only a couple of years ago."

"Wow... it's like you Ron and Hermione, Harry." Ginny noted.

"Not surprising given all the other similarities we share." Harry said pointedly and looked at Nick.

"Oh... you, uh... noticed that did you?" Nick said nervously.

"Hermione doesn't miss much. She's great at what she does." Harry said.

"I would hope so." Reina replied. Seeing as how she's one of my biggest heroines after all, I would expect nothing less."

"So what is with all of the similarities anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

"We can't tell you yet." Crystal told him. Harry gave her a quizzical look. "Its not that we don't want to; we simply can't tell you yet without there being consequences."

"Consequences? Is someone threatening you?" Harry asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Nick said sadly. "Anyway, we need to get to class. It was great talking with you guys. See you at dinner?"

"Sure." Ginny agreed.

"Dan! Grab the girls. It's time we got to class." Wyatt called over.

Dan looked up from where he was laughing with Ron and Hermione and nodded. Jessica and Danae quickly joined him and the three of them followed Nick and his friends out. Ron and Hermione rejoined Harry and Ginny.

"So, did you two have a good time?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"Of course. Don't we always?" Ron asked in feigned innocence.

"Dan and Jessica are nice. I think we will get along great." Hermione told them.

"Wait until you meet Reina. She's your clone Hermione." Ginny told her.

"Really? How is that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She seems to be the brain in their group. She was reading Hogwarts, A History and said you were one of her greatest idols." Harry explained.

"Really? I look forward to meeting her more formally." Hermione said her interest peaked.

"What about Danae?" Ginny asked. "Was she nice?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I said hello but she didn't answer at all." Hermione said.

"That's Danae for you. Dan told me she is really shy but not much gets past her. He said she was really quick minded but rarely puts herself out there." Ron told them.

"Oh, alright." Hermione shrugged.

"Come on, we better get to class too!" Ginny said quickly.

--

Author's Corner:

Sorry for the delay folks. I was so busy writing I sort of got lax on posting. I am already done with chapters fourteen and fifteen and am a third done with sixteen. I will try and be a little more vigilant.

Thank you to the new reviewer! I love hearing feedback and it is all appreciated! I have been a little disappointed in the lack of turn out. I am liking the story so far. I just wish I knew if others did.

Had a little drama in this chapter eh. It will get more involved don't worry. Suggestions? Tips? Review and let me know.


	15. Tryouts and Tribulations

**Disclaimer: JKR used to be a muggle waitress. Then one day she overheard a conversation about a boy who lived. Her books chronicle the tales she overheard. This is one she forgot.**

The next morning, Harry went to breakfast with a sense of foreboding. He felt like he was forgetting something important but couldn't for the life of him remember what it was. When he mentioned how he felt to Ron and Hermione, Ron shrugged it off and Hermione said she couldn't think of anything.

"It's probably just nerves having to reform the quidditch team today." Ron suggested.

"Nah... I already have a feeling I know who might make the cut." Harry disagreed.

"It's your partner." Ginny said simply as she sat down beside him to eat.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament; remember the rules? You're supposed to pick a partner for it." Ginny told him. "Everyone in school that entered is probably going to start pestering you for the honor. You only have a week to decide." Ginny said. She reached for the plate of hot cakes which Hermione courteously passed over.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, that sounds about right." he muttered.

Just then Dean Thomas came over with Seamus Finnegan at his side. "So Harry, pick a partner for the Tri-Wizard Tournament yet?" Dean asked coolly.

"Sorry Dean but I haven't even started thinking about possible candidates yet." Harry told him.

"Oh good, cause I can save you the trouble. I would be your best man." Dean said confidently.

"Really? How is that?" Harry returned, going along with Dean's ego.

"Well, I get good marks and I am in good shape. Besides, we are in the same house and both of us have an extra year of experience against the competition." Dean explained.

"That's funny," Ginny said whimsically, "you just described Ron; only in Ron's case, his experience trumps yours by a mile, his grades are better because of Hermione, and he's in better shape than you. Not to mention the fact that he is Harry's best mate." Ginny was not a fan of Dean after their break up in her fifth year. In fact she had left Dean for Harry. Of course Harry had never admitted that he was partially responsible for her break up with Dean; he had been under the effect of Felix Felicis.

Ron gave Dean a once over with his eyes before smiling. "Want to go head to head?" he asked confidently.

Dean frowned and took a step back. "No, that's okay Ron. I was just offering my services..." and he and Seamus were gone as quickly as they had appeared.

"Well that was entertaining." Ginny said casually as she scooped up a bite of food.

"Not really. Dean would have been crushed and he knew it." Hermione said with a proud smile at Ron.

"So Harry, have you decided on me as a partner yet? You know I've got your back, right?" Ron told him.

"Yeah Ron, I know. I just want to think things over before jumping into anything." Harry told him.

"I think Hermione would be your best choice. She can think you through anything." Ginny suggested.

"I disagree. As much as I hate to admit it, I am not in the best shape for competing in anything physical and would be a handicap. Besides, what if a challenge requires me to fly? I think Ginny would be a good choice actually." Hermione said.

Ginny almost spit the pumpkin juice she had just brought to her mouth out of her nose. "Me? Why me?" Ginny asked once she was able.

"I would have thought it was obvious; you're the smartest witch of your year, you're in great shape and you're more than able to handle yourself." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but I will also be a bit of a distraction I think. Besides, mum will kill me." Ginny said. Harry nodded.

"I would be too worried about Ginny to focus on the event. It's... different when you're involved." Harry agreed.

"Well, you do have some time to think it over Harry. Don't worry so much." Hermione told him.

"So Harry, pick a partner yet?" Nick asked Harry as he came up behind them.

"Not yet, Nick. I haven't even thought about it." Harry admitted.

"That's fine. I know you'll make the right choice." Nick said confidently.

"Yeah I guess so. Did you pick already?" Harry returned.

"Not yet, but it won't be long. I have to choose between six very tough candidates. I have a feeling I know who it will be, but you never know until it happens." Nick replied.

"Fair enough. I have a few tough choices myself." Harry noted.

"Just do yourself a favor and keep your eyes open. Unlike the rest of us who had to bring smaller groups, you have the bulk of your school to pick from. Consider everyone's merits before you make a decision." Nick suggested.

"Thanks. But why would you go out of your way to help your competition?" Harry asked.

"Well, we are friends aren't we? Just because I am going to beat you in the tournament doesn't mean I can't help you give me a good fight." Nick said with a grin.

"Oh, so you're going to win are you? I bet Harry beats you into the ground!" Ron said. He too was grinning.

"How many galleons shall we wager Ron?" Nick asked immediately. Ron frowned and shook his head. He got up from the table and walked towards Dan. "Something I said?" Nick asked.

"It's not your fault Nick." Ginny said with a sigh. "It seems to be a curse that our family not be one of the wealthy elite. Ron likely can't afford to gamble on Harry even though he believes in him completely. I am the same way." she explained.

"Oh, I see. I had thought... well I guess his fortune will come in due time. In the meantime I will be more careful with what I say. My apologies Ginny." Nick said.

"It's fine Nick. I am a lot less sensitive than Ron." Ginny amended.

"Understood. Well, just remember what I said Harry. You may find talent in the strangest of places." Nick said cryptically and went to rejoin his friends.

Harry wondered what Nick was getting at, but shrugged it off. Maybe he would eventually find out.

--

Tryouts for the Gryffindor quidditch team were that afternoon and Harry wasn't surprised to find that most of Gryffindor house was in attendance. He was however very surprised to see half the school and some of the delegates from other schools in the stands as well.

"What's going on?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"Amazing isn't it? They were all here before we even started to show up." Dennis Creevey told him.

"Harry!" Neville shouted as he headed towards him through the crowd of hopefuls. When he got to Harry he paused a moment to catch his breath.

"What is it Neville?" Harry asked him.

"It's amazing isn't it? I was going to come to tryouts just to watch and all these people were already coming down to the pitch. They all want to see you and cheer you on!" Neville told him.

"In some cases, they want to see how good you are." Wyatt told him as he joined Harry and Neville. The champions and some of their comrades want to see what they are up against in the tournament. You don't have to worry about us though; we just want to watch you coach and build a strong team. Eaglecrest is rooting for Gryffindor after all." he added. Then he frowned. "You may want to keep an eye on the Durmstrang group. That Mykyta fellow is looking a bit smug."

"Thanks for the support Wyatt. I'll keep an eye on him." Harry said.

"Harry, any favorites right now?" Neville asked him.

"Yeah... Ron will likely make keeper and Ginny will almost definitely be a chaser. Beaters are up in the air and the other two chasers I am not sure about yet." Harry admitted.

"Well, good luck Harry!" Neville told him and headed back to the stands.

Luck was something Harry wished he had more of. He had the ability to make his own luck thanks to Felix but... no, it wouldn't be right.

Harry headed for the middle of the pitch and sent up some blue sparks; it was time to get things started. Harry muttered "Sonorus" under his breath with a flick of his wand to his throat and began, "Since we don't have to worry about finding a seeker as that is my position, we will start with the one position which only has one spot. Anyone trying out for keeper please head over to the right of the goal posts. Everyone else please wait in the stands."

At his command, Ron and six others stepped forward and formed a line on the edge of the field. Harry approached them and cancelled his sonorous spell.

"Alright, we'll simply try you all in a line. You will have ten chances to stop the quaffle from scoring a goal; five tries with one chaser and five tries with two. Best score total will probably get the job unless circumstances indicate that someone may be better. If there is a tie, we will have a three chaser tie breaker." Harry explained. "Any questions? No? Good. Let's do it."

The first contender was a fourth year named Zachary Taylor. He managed to save two and one. Harry was not really impressed.

Ginny was acting as chaser for the tryouts and was making a fool of player after player. The second tryout saved one and zero. The third zero and zero. To Harry's trained eye, Ginny was hardly trying.

When it came to Ron's turn, Harry watched carefully. He noticed that Ginny was suddenly in serious mode. Since Harry was acting as the second chaser, he too was going to have to try his best. Ron managed to save the first goal aimed for the right hoop easily. Ginny returned with a feint and Ron still managed to block the quaffle from going through the right hoop. For the third attempt Ginny went straight for the center hoop and though Ron didn't catch the quaffle he did manage to keep it from entering the hoop which counted as a save. Ron easily saved the fourth shot since Ginny and Ron played often; he knew some of her better feints. Ron missed the last shot however... he was off by a mile.

When it came to the two on one, Ron was a bit more hard pressed. Harry and Ginny seemed to fall into a Rhythm that put him on edge. When Ginny feinted and dropped the ball to a waiting Harry, he managed to score in the left hoop before Ron could correct. The second play had a similar scenario but with Harry tossing the ball back up to Ginny who sent it through the central goal. Ron was looking flustered as his best friend and sister managed to pass him.

From in the stands, a strange sound caught Harry's ear. It sounded like... it was!

"Weasley is our King!" the chorus came on the wind. Neville and Luna had started singing it and now all of Gryffindor was joining in. Ron seemed to perk up at the sound of the song; he was ready.

Harry started with the quaffle and as he approached Ron passed it to Ginny. She feinted for the left hoop and passed back to Harry but Ron was ready and blocked Harry easily. The crowd cheered as Ron shouted in glee and threw the ball back.

Ginny grinned at him and got back in place. Harry knew she was up to something. Ginny dived down low and near the ground shot straight up from under Ron. Harry had not seen a move like that before; she seemed to be aiming to crash into Ron from underneath. Ron moved up as she approached and then quickly dived at an angle and blocked the quaffle as it went flying towards the closest ring. The crowd cheered and once again began to sing, "Weasley is our King!"

For the final attempt, Harry kept the quaffle and attempted to head for the right hoop dead on and throw the quaffle into the left. Ron foresaw his trickery and made to block the quaffle when his broom suddenly lurched and Ron nearly flew off of it head first. He managed to hang on by a single hand however.

"Ron!" Harry called. Ron's broom was bucking wildly. It looked almost familiar...

"My broom's gone bloody mental!" Ron shouted back as he jerked to and fro.

The crowd in the stands was going ballistic; obviously this was not a part of the tryouts.

Harry flew below Ron in an attempt to catch him if he fell. It was hard with Ron moving about so much. Suddenly it hit him. Harry's gaze immediately shot to the stands; he sought out Mykyta Trunov, the Durmstrang champion. He saw him chanting; it was like what Quirrel had done to him in his first year! Only this time, Snape wasn't around to try and counter it. Ron was not going to last much longer.

Harry dived and headed straight for the crowd. As he approached his target he set himself. Everyone seemed to shrink out of the way except Mykyta. He was staring at Harry with an evil glint in his eye and a wicked grin on his face as he chanted.

Harry flew low and with as much momentum as he could without losing his grip on his broom sent out a kick that hit Trunov square in the chest. Mykyta went flying back into other folks as Harry pulled up and looked back to Ron. His broom had stopped shaking and Ginny was helping him back onto it.

Harry lowered himself into the stands and dismounted. Mykyta had just stood up and his grin was gone. "Vut vas the big idea attacking me? Do you vish to eliminate me from the tournament?" Mykyta demanded.

"I couldn't care less about the tournament. You were trying to kill my best mate!" Harry retorted angrily.

"Vatch vat you say. Mykyta is our champion!" another Durmstrang student said fiercely. The crowd was quickly turning ugly.

"I vill report this to mine professor!" Mykyta threatened.

"Go ahead. I was just about to send for my own Headmistress. Let's see what she has to say." Harry returned. He mounted his broom and flew back down to the pitch. Ginny and Ron met him there along with a few others.

"Neville, can you please go and ask Professor McGonagall to join us here on the pitch? You may want to ask her to summon Madam Maxime and Madam Valentine as well." Harry asked him.

"Sure Harry!" and Neville took off towards the castle.

"What happened Ron?" Hermione asked, her voice betraying her concern.

"My broom decided to try and buck me like a muggle minotaur." Ron told her.

"You mean a bull." Hermione chuckled.

In the stands, the crowd was getting rowdy. The Durmstrang group was coming down and heading back towards their ship. Gabrielle came down from the stands and headed to Harry; Nick was also heading over.

"Are you alright, Ronald?" Gabrielle asked him.

"Yeah..." Ron replied, his eyes glazing just a bit at the sight of the part veela Gabrielle. Hermione grabbed his arm a little possessively after a nudge in the ribs.

"Harry, what happened?" Nick asked. Harry had a suspicion Nick knew the answer to that.

"It seems that Mykyta Trunov tried to kill Ron. It was a good thing Wyatt gave me a heads up to keep an eye on him." Harry said with meaning behind the comment. Nick seemed to get it and turned away.

"What's going on?" Madam Valentine asked them as she approached with Crystal at her side.

"It seems that Ron was attacked by the Durmstrang champion, Professor." Nick told her.

"I see. Are you alright Ron?" she asked him.

"Yes, ma'am." Ron replied.

A minute or so later, Neville appeared at the castle doors followed closely by McGonagall. They headed over to the group on the pitch at a quick pace.

"Neville has given me the general picture, but can anyone explain what happened here?" she asked.

Harry explained what he had witnessed and what he had done to stop it. "So it was just like in my first year Professor." he concluded.

"I see. Did anyone else see Mr. Trunov doing this chant?" she asked. Everyone shook their head. "I see..."

"McGonagall! What kind of operation are you running here!?" Maximoff yelled as he approached. He looked particularly menacing with his blackened teeth and large presence. "Your boy attacked my champion in front of a full crowd! I want his head!"

Mykyta was putting on a good performance of injury. He was holding his chest and arm as if it were broken.

"I am sure that Madam Pomfrey will be able to have Mr. Trunov right as rain in just a few minutes. There is no reason to go into histrionics." McGonagall said coolly.

Madam Maxime had just arrived and stood behind Gabrielle with her hands on the girls small shoulders. "What iz going on here?" she asked. Gabrielle quickly explained in French to her headmistress. "I see." was all she said.

"Are you telling me that you refuse to punish the Potter boy for his misconduct?" Maximoff asked fiercely.

"Mr. Potter will be speaking to me about his punishment later." Minerva replied coolly. "In the meantime, I believe what he is saying. If your students do not behave themselves, I will be forced to keep you within the confines of your ship until such time as the events take place."

"You threaten me, Minerva?" Maximoff spit.

"Anyone who would dare to try and harm my students will have more than threats to deal with. Good day to you." McGonagall said coolly. "Harry, please finish up with your tryouts and come see me when you've done. In the meantime I will ask Madam Hooch to oversee things here."

"Alright Professor." Harry replied.

"Would it be alright if I asked you both to stay as well? It may behoove you to keep an eye on your champions anyway." Minerva asked the other heads.

"Of course I will stay." Valentine said easily.

"As will I." Maxime added.

"Thank you." McGonagall said graciously and headed back to the castle.

"Ron, are you good to continue?" Harry asked him.

"You bet." Ron replied.

--

There were no further incidents during the tryouts and Gryffindor now had a quidditch team. Harry thought they had very good odds this year. Ron was the obvious choice for keeper. There hadn't been much doubt, but Harry had to be fair. Now no one could question his choice. Ginny of course was lead chaser as he had predicted.

Dennis Creevey was a beater and did quite well in that role. His partner was Demelza Robins, a friend of Ginny's.

The remaining two chaser positions had been hard. Harry never really got to know most of the younger Gryffindors, but two of them had stood out over the others. One was Randy Williams, a fifth year. He was a bit short but it seemed to give him a good center of gravity; he was almost as good as Ginny in many ways. The other was a fourth year girl named Alice Kingston. She was a bit timid but she never dropped the ball and managed to score on Ron... once Ginny pepped her up a bit.

Of course Harry himself would be playing seeker. Harry was now heading for the Headmistress' office and the gargoyle that would mark the entrance. Considering he'd saved Ron's life, Harry wasn't sure what to expect. He knew for sure that punishment wasn't on his list of possibilities.

When he reached the gargoyle he realized he had not asked the password. He made a few guesses but nothing seemed to work.

"Having some trouble there, Harry?" It was Professor Valentine.

"Yes... I am supposed to see Professor McGonagall, but I forgot to ask for the password." Harry replied.

"Oh, well that's just fine. I was asked to speak with her as well. The password is spectacles." she said, and the gargoyle moved aside.

"Thanks." Harry said and started up the stairs with Valentine close behind.

Harry knocked at the door once the stairs had brought him to the top and heard McGonagall say, "Come in."

She was sitting behind her desk and facing a bit off to the side. Perhaps she had been speaking to the portraits. Harry noticed that the room continued to hold that same feeling of Dumbledore that he had come to know. The portrait of the former headmaster appeared to be dozing.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. Please have a seat. You too Alana." McGonagall said.

Both of them took their seats. McGonagall turned to face away from them for just a moment before turning back to face them fully. "What happened today is not a good sign." she stated factually.

"Boys will be boys Minerva." Alana said calmly.

"I think there is more to it than that Alana. You know as well as I do that we are on untested ground." McGonagall said.

Alana looked almost surprised but quickly masked her expression. "I am not sure I know what you're talking about." Alana said a little too quickly.

"I believe you do Alana." Dumbledore spoke from his portrait.

"Dumbledore? So you were awake. I was hoping you'd leave well enough alone. Everything is being taken care of." Alana sounded a littlie snippy.

"It was not my intent to steal your thunder Alana, but I believed it is time for Minerva to at least have some understanding of what is going on. Given her position and her role in events, it is only fair we share some things with her; Mr. Potter as well." Dumbledore explained.

"We? The information was not yours to share Dumbledore. Our agenda is very specific and geared toward the best possible outcome. If we were meant to inform them, they would have been informed." Alana replied curtly. Harry saw something in her, a defensive pose that seemed to sprout up when whatever she had hidden was threatened. It was how he felt when Ginny...

"Excuse me, Professor Valentine, but I wouldn't suppose that what you're hiding has something to do with Nicholas Lambert; the teacher that passed away a while ago?" Harry asked her.

She looked taken aback at the question and did not reply.

"I believe your silence says enough. It seems that your delegation knows more about things than they are letting on. Their help over the summer with the death eaters leads me to believe that you are here for vengeance." Harry noted. Alana did not speak... she did nothing but nibble her lower lip. "What I don't understand is why you would want vengeance on the death eaters when they had nothing to do with the death of you're..." Harry trailed.

"Fiancée." Alana sighed. "It is only in part about vengeance; it is about life. Our efforts are to provide the best possible closure to the situation. I will not speak of more."

"Perhaps a bit more, Alana." Dumbledore insisted. "They need not know all the facts, but they should at least be given the opportunity to understand."

"What exactly are you saying Albus?" McGonagall asked "What in the world is going on?"

"Albus, you promised you would not tell them anything!" Alana snapped.

"I know, and I will keep my word. I leave it to you to tell them instead." Dumbledore said calmly. Alana winced. "As you can see, Harry already has some ideas. I am sure that with the help of his friends, they may figure out more than you are willing to say in a short time. I believe I have learned in the past that it is not wise to shelter those you love from the truth; it only causes more harm."

Harry knew what Dumbledore was saying; he was referring to his mistake with Harry.

"Dumbledore, you don't know what your asking. It isn't my place..."

"It IS your place." Dumbledore insisted. "You are the Headmistress of a magical academy. You have seen more and done more than many your age. You are the youngest headmaster ever to be appointed. You also have a personal stake in the matter." Dumbledore pressed. "Just because you don't think so highly of yourself does not take away from the truth of what I say."

Alana sat back down in the chair; she had stood up at Harry's thought process about Nicholas. How she missed him... "Alright Dumbledore, you win. However, if this in any way changes things for the worse, I will hold you responsible."

"I accept your terms." Dumbledore said simply.

Alana set herself more comfortably and thought a moment. "This is really quite hard you know... quite a fine line to walk. I guess the easiest thing to say is that Voldemort isn't dead."

"WHAT!" Harry almost screamed. "What do you mean he isn't dead!? I saw him die in front of me! A whole crowd watched him die!"

"I told you it was going to be difficult. The witch Xetalia, the one that stole my Nicholas from me... she is alive as well. They were both saved by a wizard darker than any other."

"How can he be alive!?" Harry demanded.

"That's not something I can tell you yet Harry, I'm sorry. This wizard has also recruited a dark witch of immense power, more than even Voldemort or Xetalia. The four of them are currently working on a plan to take over the world as we know it." Alana continued.

"So you're saying Voldemort is now teamed up with three other dark wizards, all possibly more powerful than he is?" Harry asked. He felt his limbs grow weak and sat back in his chair. It couldn't be true... it just couldn't be.

"That pretty much sums it up. Xetalia and Voldemort are both students to the one. The last was recruited in a very... controversial manner. She is likely the most powerful of all of them."

"So you're saying it isn't over. I knew something didn't feel right." McGonagall said to no one in particular. She turned to face Dumbledore. "You knew about this didn't you? But how...

"I had a visitor right after the Battle of Hogwarts. I learned what I know during that visit. We are playing with some very serious circumstances and I felt you need be aware of the severity of the situation even if you can not be aware of the actual events." Dumbledore replied.

"So assuming this is all true, why are you telling us now?" Harry asked Alana.

"Dumbledore insisted remember? Our intent was never to tell you anything. Nick believes..." Alana stopped herself short and turned away.

"You seem to put a lot of faith in Nick." Harry noted.

"No more than I have in you, Harry." Dumbledore's portrait said simply. "I knew you would want to know what is going on; you would have found out if we hadn't told you anyway. I assume you want to help?"

"I don't know professor... I thought it was all finally over. I..." Harry was at a loss for words. It's true that he wanted to know what was going on; he'd been wondering ever since he found out the death eaters were still around and targeting his friends and family. The mysterious individuals that he now knew to be Nick and his friends was a mystery he'd wanted to solve. Now he knew that they were involved in this; Alana was probably helping them. If she believed the witch Xetalia was still alive, of course she would want to take her down for killing Nicholas. Could Harry do any less? Voldemort was responsible for so many horrible things... he killed Harry's parents. If there was even a chance he was still alive, could Harry ever truly be at peace? He already knew the answer.

"Yeah... I want to help. Voldemort needs to disappear once and for all. According to the prophecy, I'm the one to do it." Harry said. "I do have some conditions though..."

--

As the week wore on, Harry became more and more frazzled. He had no idea who to ask to be his partner. Not to mention that he was only asking; whoever it was could always decline. Ron would make a decent partner but at the same time, his reliability level and slow thought processes under duress would be limiting. Hermione already ruled herself out and Harry had to agree; Hermione was meant to read and be the brain; the challenges were normally fairly physical.

Ginny was a great choice in many ways; she was in great shape and could hold her own both physically and mentally. The downside was that Harry would worry more about her than the challenges. He had already written to Bill and Charlie Weasley and both had agreed Ginny would be great but not to choose her. Their parents would kill Harry. They would want to kill Harry but would have to wait in line.

Neville was out of the question; as much as Harry liked Neville, he was too clumsy to be of any help. Luna wasn't much better with her crazy antics and beliefs. Who else did he know well enough to ask that may actually help him with the tasks? Ginny kept popping up as his only option. It had to be someone with nothing to lose; the tournament was very dangerous. Ginny didn't fit that mold. Suddenly it hit him; Harry knew exactly who he was going to ask. Whistling to himself, he headed off into the castle.

--

Friday had arrived and Harry had found himself a partner. The official ceremony to ask someone to join you in your glory was being held after dinner that night. Harry was nervous; he hoped everyone would understand his choice but highly expected some very real protestations. Still, it was the best choice he could make. Harry had gone over his options for days without luck; whatever the case, they had to accept his choice. Dinner went on as usual and everyone was asking him who his fellow champion would be. Harry had managed to keep it a secret from everyone. As dinner wound to a close, Harry realized he was supposed to wait in the anti-chamber and headed over there. When he entered he found the other three champions already waiting. Mykyta gave Harry a look of undisguised hatred as he walked in before turning to stare at Gabrielle. Gabrielle for her part came to greet Harry and kissed both of his cheeks. "Greetings Harry. Did you manage to find zi' partner?" she asked him. Harry nodded.

"I finally managed to make a decision too. It was sort of hard though." Nick admitted.

"Ze' decision was simple for me." Gabrielle said confidently. She looked over to Mykyta and caught him staring at her curvaceous figure. "You Know', it is very rude to stare!" she said indignantly and stomped her foot.

Mykyta snapped out of his thoughts and turned away again.

The door swung open a few moments later which was their queue to march out into the hall. Mykyta quickly headed out the door with a smirk; apparently he thought he was going to be first at everything. Harry stood aside and motioned for Gabrielle to go next, then followed her with Nick taking the rear.

"I give you your champions!" McGonagall called out to the hall. Everyone cheered as they stepped into the room. Once the crowd calmed down McGonagall continued, "As you know, the tournament this year will be a tournament of teams. Each of the champions selected by the goblet of fire will be allowed to ask one of their school mates to join them in their glory and share in their triumph. As Hogwarts is hosting the event, we will grant leave to our sister schools to select first. Beauxbatons champion Gabrielle Delaceur, have you made a choice?"

"Yes." Gabrielle replied in her musical French accent.

"Please ask your colleague." McGonagall said.

Gabrielle stepped forward. "Denise, you have been my best friend my whole life. You always took care of me and watched out for me. I ask you to do so once more and share my glory with me. Will you be my partner?" Gabrielle asked aloud.

"Yes!" Denise called back and joined Gabrielle at the front of the room. They joined hands and smiled happily at the crowd. The remaining Beauxbatons students clapped and cheered.

"Durmstrang champion Mykyta Trunov, have you made a decision?" McGonagall asked formally.

"Yes." he replied shortly.

"Please ask your colleague."

Mykyta stepped forward and began to speak. Harry couldn't understand what he said, but one of the Durmstrang delegates stepped up and joined him on the stage. The Durmstrang students began to stomp their feet and clap and make as much noise as they could.

"He spoke in Russian on purpose!" Hermione hissed to her friends.

McGonagall didn't even wait for Durmstrang to finish their cheering before moving on. "Nicholas Lambert, have you made your choice?"

"Yes ma'am." Nick replied politely.

"Please ask your colleague." McGonagall told him.

Nick stepped forward. "I had a hard decision to make between my best friends in the world. I had a hard time making my choice until I received some great advice from an old friend. He said, "Listen to your heart." Well, my heart told me that one stood out as my perfect partner. Crystal, will you do me the honor of joining me in this tournament?"

Crystal was grinning as she stood up. Most of Hogwarts and especially Gryffindor erupted in cheers as Crystal joined Nick on stage. Crystal was very well liked; she just had this way about her.

Once the crowd died down, McGonagall came to Harry. "Hogwarts champion Harry Potter, have you come to a decision?" she asked.

"Yes, Professor." he replied. Harry stepped forward, "My decision was a difficult one for many reasons. There were many qualified candidates but I always seemed to find a reason to keep looking. Obviously I don't wish to hurt anyone's feelings by not picking them, but I had to consider many factors, not just friendship. A champion has to be physically capable, knowledgeable in magic of all types and be able to think fast. Looking for people that meet those qualifications isn't that hard. Finding the best of the best at all of the above was. My choice if he will accept to be my partner in glory is Draco Malfoy."

--

Author's Note:

Yeah I know, many people hate him. Still, give the kid a little credit. If you grew up surrounded by pure evil you'd have been a punk too. He outgrew it which was proven through the end of the series. Rowling kept him alive for a reason after all. Some of you may have wanted Ginny; well, I was sorely tempted… however, it may have interfered with some things I have planned. Besides, Draco is a good candidate for something like the tournament. He has his good points.

Still looking out for reviews. Help me out!


	16. Time Changes Everything

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Potter and Co. That's the company JKR founded. I only own this subsidiary. Stupid global economy... /grumble.**

The room erupted. People were standing on chairs and tables. The talk was so loud you couldn't scream to be heard. Not a single Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff remained seated. The Slytherins were looking at Draco Malfoy as if he had two heads. The delegates remained seated; they had no idea what was going on or why everyone was so upset. The Ruckus continued for a full two minutes as the teachers tried to restore order.

"How could he!?"

"A Slytherin champion?!"

"Doesn't he know what Malfoy's done!?"

Finally, McGonagall sent up blue sparks into the air and drew everyone's attention to her.

"BE SEATED THIS INSTANT!" she yelled. Immediately the room was quiet and everyone returned to their seats. Once everyone was seated, the silence was ominous. "I have never seen such disappointing behavior, and in front of our guests no less." she scolded. "Mr. Malfoy, do you agree to be Mr. Potter's partner?" she asked Draco.

Draco stood and looked directly at Harry. "I accept your offer. They won't know what hit them." Draco grinned and came up to stand beside Harry. McGonagall's glare was the only thing keeping the peace at this point.

"Very well then. The champions have been chosen. The first task will be next month and more information will become available as the time draws closer. The judges will include all four headmasters as well as Minister Shacklebolt and his head of magical games and sports. I expect a little more control from you all. Dismissed."

The crowd became noisy almost instantly as people began to file out of the great hall. Harry and Draco followed Nick's lead and returned to the anti-chamber. "Good idea Nick. It would have been suicide to go through the great hall." Harry said in relief.

"No big deal. I know how much everyone hates Draco at the moment. This seemed like the most prudent course." Nick said.

"You know about me?" Draco asked with a frown.

"Every little detail Draco. But you know what? I know who you are now and don't care so much who you used to be. Pleased to meet you." Nick said and Draco gratefully took the outstretched hand.

"So, this is the infamous Draco Malfoy. He's kind of cute." Crystal commented. She was holding onto Nick's arm familiarly. Draco blushed and turned away. "Aww... he's blushing! I like him Nick." Crystal said through her smile.

"You made a good choice Harry. I knew you would do the right thing." Nick told him.

"Yeah, about that... Why do I get the feeling that you knew what was going to happen before it happened?" Harry asked curiously.

"Sorry; that's still confidential." Crystal said with a wink.

"Okay then... thanks. Now that I know what you're hiding, it shouldn't take much to figure things out." Harry said smugly.

Crystals jaw dropped. "I didn't..."

"Sure you did." Harry replied again.

Draco looked back and forth between Harry and the Americans. "Am I missing something?" he asked curiously.

"You have no idea Draco." Harry told him. "Come on; let's go some place private and talk. See you two later!" And just like that Harry was out the door, Draco trailing behind.

--

Harry dragged Draco back to his room and closed the door behind him. It wasn't surprising that his friends were all there waiting for him.

"Harry..." Hermione began but Ginny was already on her feet and stomping towards him. Draco took one look at Ginny and slid along the wall off to one side. Ginny came close and with quick reflexes punched Harry straight in the jaw. Harry took the hit and only took a slight step back to keep his balance.

"How could you!" Ginny nearly screamed. "After everything he's done and what he..." Harry didn't let her finish; he grabbed her arms and pulled her into him and gave her a hug. Ginny resisted at first but eventually melted into him.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I had to do it this way." Harry explained quietly. Ginny looked up into his emerald green eyes for a moment and Harry could see the concern and rage conflicting in her chocolate brown ones. Finally she pulled free and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Harry was tempted to follow her but didn't think it would be a good idea.

"Harry... what were you thinking?" Ron asked. "No offense Malfoy." Ron said to Draco quickly.

"None taken Weasley." Draco replied calmly.

"I think the decision was made for me Ron. There were plenty of good candidates but every single one of them came with a reason to not be picked." Harry explained.

"Like what? Why couldn't you pick me?" Ron asked.

"Probably because he didn't want to see his best friend get hurt Weasley. Consider it a compliment." Draco answered for Harry. Harry nodded his agreement.

"You or Ginny weren't an option. I talked with your brothers and your parents. They don't want you anywhere near this tournament after what happened last time. Hermione's parents said similar things. Neville and Luna weren't great choices and that left mostly strangers or people I couldn't count on like Dean or Seamus." he continued.

"But why Malfoy?" Ron wondered.

"I think I see. Draco has no one left to stop him." Hermione commented.

"That's only part of it." Harry told them. "Draco is in good shape and knows his way around a wand. He's quick on his feet and cunning. It's true there is no one to stop him and he's willing to face the danger."

"And of course I would like the opportunity to prove I've changed and am a decent sort." Draco added.

"But why…" Ron started.

"I'm sorry Ron; I won't go against your family. You knew that didn't you?" Harry apologized.

"Yeah… I guess so. Sometimes I think they are just being overprotective." Ron said glumly.

"Ron, do you really want to face off against dragons and merfolk and Merlin knows what else?" Hermione asked in exasperation.

Ron looked lost in thought, "Not really. Still, that prize money would have been great."

"Ron, I don't care about your money. I would have been worried sick if you had been in the tournament. It's bad enough I have to worry about Harry." Hermione sighed.

"Your concern is touching Granger." Draco said with a smile.

Hermione turned to Draco and got very serious all of a sudden, "Don't you dare for one minute make the mistake of believing any of us trust you. You have done far too little to redeem yourself as far as I am concerned. Harry has us to watch his back and if we see you about to stab him there, you'll have to deal with us!" Harry had never seen Hermione sound so vicious. The closest he could recall was her comments about Umbridge. Draco was obviously taken aback. His skin was even paler than usual and his eyes were wide.

"Alright Hermione that's enough. I think he got your point. I need him in a condition to compete so don't scare him too much." Harry said. "I have enough to worry about now." Harry rubbed his now aching jaw.

"If you're talking about Ginny, you have more to worry about than you think." Ron said sadly.

"Ginny was almost positive you were going to pick her. She feels that you've betrayed her." Hermione told him.

"How did she jump to that conclusion?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry don't you see? Ginny thought you were going to pick her and go against her parents. She was sure she was the best choice and that you cared enough for her to want her by your side no matter what. When you chose Draco, it was like a slap in the face. You picked your rival over your girlfriend. Remember, she's suffered at Draco's hands too." Hermione explained.

"I'm sorry but I don't buy it. I knew the Weasley'ette was into Potter in our second year. There is no way she would let something so petty bother her." Draco said as if it were obvious.

"You don't know anything about women, do you?" Hermione asked scathingly. "Ginny may come across as stronger than anyone but she still feels. Harry picking you hurt her deeply."

"So what should I do Hermione? I can't change my mind and wouldn't if I could. Draco needs to do this and I need him to do this. I trust him to help me succeed." Harry said.

"I honestly don't know Harry. I can only imagine what Ginny is feeling right now. You may just want to give her some time to work through it." Hermione replied.

"You may also want to write to Bill. He and Ginny have always been close; he may be able to talk to her." Ron suggested.

"Not to break up the pity parade, but I have a favor to ask of you Potter... err Harry." Draco interrupted.

"What is it Draco?" Harry asked irritably.

"I sort of think that if I return to the dungeon common room I may get Lynched. Is there any chance you can ask the headmistress if I can have a room outside of Slytherin?"

Harry thought about it and sort of had to agree. The Slytherins weren't happy with Draco changing his colors and were likely very upset that he would partner with his nemesis. To save Draco's life, a different room might be a good idea. "Let's go talk with McGonagall."

--

McGonagall had managed to outdo herself. She had gotten Draco a room of his own by the simple expedient of redecorating an empty classroom. His room was also very close to her office to help dissuade anyone from bothering him. McGonagall had seen the merit of Draco leaving Slytherin immediately and had summoned a house elf to move his things immediately.

"Thanks Harry." Draco said gratefully as he plopped down on his new bed. "I think you may have just saved my life... again. You seem to be making a habit of that."

"It was no big deal. I know you'll return the favor someday." Harry grinned. "Get some sleep. I'll see you later."

"Harry?" Draco called before Harry opened the door. Harry turned to face him. "Don't worry too much about Ginny. I'm sure she will come around. You two were pretty much made for each other."

"Sometimes I wonder, but I feel that she is the only girl I will ever be with. It's just hard dealing with things this way." Harry admitted.

"If it makes you feel any better, I am jealous of you two." Draco admitted as he played with his blanket.

"Jealous of what exactly; fighting over every little thing?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"You two found the one you're meant to be with. As much as you two fight, I think that soon you're going to be an amazing team. It's something to watch." Draco told him.

Harry shrugged. "We will see. See you." And with that he was gone.

--

The following few weeks were hard on Harry. Ginny was once again refusing to talk to him or see him. Every time he tried to do something to get her attention she would ignore it. He even tried getting her flowers but found them back in front of his door with no note.

Hermione was spending a lot of time with Ginny and attempting to get her to talk to Harry but without much success. Whenever Hermione brought up Harry Ginny would turn on her and Hermione would back off rather quickly. When this would happen, Hermione would seek out her new friend Reina, in whom she had found a common bond. Hermione loved spending time talking with Reina about all sorts of things. Since Reina was also the child of muggle parents, she was able to discuss things from both the muggle and wizarding worlds. Her intellect was equal to Hermione's and Hermione was happier than she had been in ages save when she began with Ron.

Ron for his part was taking Ginny's elongated tantrum in stride. He kept telling Harry not to worry about it and that she was crazy about him and would come to her senses eventually. Ron spent most of his free time hanging out with Dan and Jessica or working on the quidditch pitch during tryouts.

The tryouts were hard on Harry. He had to deal with Ron's ego, Ginny ignoring him and reporting only to her friend Demelza and the rookies not performing up to par. After a particularly miserable practice Harry was sitting on the floor in his room; his clothes were all muddy and he just couldn't manage to pull himself to the shower.

A knock on his door got his attention. "Come in." Harry called.

Nick entered with Crystal and Wyatt behind him. "Why are you on the floor? You look like a muddy blob!" Wyatt commented lightly as he took a seat on Harry's desk chair.

"You try playing quidditch in the rain with a bunch of nutters and see how you end up." Harry grumbled irritably.

"Cheer up, will you Harry? We just came by to talk a bit but we can't if you're cranky." Crystal said as she took a seat with Nick on his bed.

"Seriously, do you think you can clean up so we can talk?" Nick asked him.

Harry sighed. He knew he needed to one way or the other. "Alright, give me a few minutes." he replied and pulled himself up. Trying not to drip too much, Harry got into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. Feeling better already, he got changed and stepped out in the living room to find Wyatt missing. In his place was a small furry animal; it was a reddish-blond fox. Before Harry's eyes the fox became Wyatt who was looking up guiltily.

"You're an animagus?" Harry asked his voice level.

"Yeah… um…" Wyatt stammered.

"Don't worry about it. My dad and uncles were unregistered animagi too. I won't tell anyone." Harry said simply.

"Thanks Harry. Are you an animagus yet? I always wanted to see a..." Wyatt asked before Nick kicked him and gave him a dark look which Harry noticed.

"No, I never learned how. I always thought it would be cool though." Harry admitted.

"It really is. Maybe we can teach you. How about it Nick?" Wyatt suggested.

Nick gave Wyatt another dirty look then looked over at Harry. I guess it wouldn't hurt. You were planning on learning it someday anyway right?" Nick asked him.

"Yeah I suppose so. I thought it might come in handy." Harry admitted.

"Alright... maybe we can work something out. You and your friends can all learn." Nick agreed.

"Great! Wait till I tell..." Harry was about to say Ginny before he remembered she wasn't talking to him. "So... what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's kind of complicated and may take a while. Wy and Crys will be keeping an eye on the room and preventing any watchers or eavesdroppers from disturbing us." Nick explained.

"It's that important?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"More so, but Hogwarts is pretty safe and with them keeping an eye on things we should be alright." Nick said.

"No worries Harry. We will make sure you're not disturbed." Wyatt said.

"Yeah, you can count on us." Crystal added. Something about her seemed to radiate truth and Harry believed her.

"Remember Nick, try and finish up quickly. We don't need any surprises." Wyatt said as he stepped into the hall.

"Unless they are good surprises. Then it's okay." Crystal laughed and closed the door behind her.

"Alright, we better get started. What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps it's better if I show you." Nick said and reached into his shirt. He pulled out a small medallion with a pretty blue gemstone held in its center. "This is a one of a kind magical artifact. It was given to me by my late uncle Nicholas. He gave it to me right before he..." Nick explained as he wiped a tear away.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Harry said.

"It's alright. You lost much more than I have in your life. You still managed to become a great man despite all your hardships. Maybe that's why we became such good friends." Nick said haltingly.

Harry glanced up into Nick's face. Did he mean to say Harry was a good man? True he defeated Voldemort, but he was only eighteen and still in school. Besides, he had only met Nick a few weeks ago, hadn't he? "I don't think I follow." Harry admitted.

"Alright Harry, I am going to ask that you suspend your beliefs a bit. You once told me that in your third year, Hermione used a device called a time turner to attend all her classes." Nick said.

"She did... but I don't recall telling you about that." Harry said cautiously.

"You did and you didn't." Nick said. He clutched the gemstone in his hand and suddenly a blue light erupted and engulfed them both. When the light faded, Harry opened his eyes to discover that they were in a glade outside somewhere. The sun was just about ready to set and there was a cliff at one end of the glade that looked down over the water.

"What happened? Where are we?" Harry demanded his wand out and at the ready.

"We are right where we started, well... for all intents and purposes. This is the site that will one day become Hogwarts. The founders haven't built it yet." Nick explained.

"Are you kidding?!" Harry demanded. He'd been told numerous times that playing with time was deadly. Just using her time turner to attend classes all year had worn Hermione out completely and she'd been very careful. "Your saying we traveled back in time?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I just wanted to give you a bit of understanding about what's going on. It's a lot to take in. I won't bore you with the details, but you need to know what your up against. The mentor I told you about; the one that taught Xetalia and Voldemort, he is a time traveler. He has been manipulating events to his own advantage. That is how he saved Voldemort; he simply intervened at the last second and deflected the final blow. He stole Voldemort away after making him appear dead." Nick explained.

"If that's true and he can time travel, why hasn't he just stepped out and killed us?" Harry asked.

"Time is much more complicated than that. It's hard to explain and you don't need to go into that right now. When I said that we were friends, I am not talking about you and me, but who we would become in a possible future." Nick said.

"Wait a second. Run that by me again?" Harry asked.

"It's complicated, but the Nicholas Lambert that died a few months ago... he wasn't my uncle, he was me from the future."

Harry was stunned. Wasn't one of the first cardinal rules of time travel that you should never meet yourself?! Was this true? Harry leaned back to sit on his chair and fell to the ground. There was no chair... not hundreds of years in the past. So then if future Nick was in Harry's time, did that mean that he'd known future Harry?

"Are you alright?" Nick asked him.

"Not really. It's hard to grasp. So your saying that you came back in time?" Harry tried to work out.

"Right. It's a bit much to take, I know. Maybe I will be able to tell you some day. The point is that we were friends in the future and something happened; something very bad. I... he came back in time by stealing this gem, the chronostone, from the department of mysteries in the future where I... he worked, in an attempt to change the future." Nick said. He had to keep correcting himself.

"So have you... err did he then?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no. He managed to change a large amount but things may still not work out well. I am continuing my... his work." Nick explained.

"So your saying that you came back in time to change the past and now your dead but your alive and still trying to save the future?" Harry asked skeptically. "It's a lot to take in."

"Imagine how I felt. I knew Uncle Nicholas since I was a baby. He saved my parents lives when he first came back in time and prevented me from growing up like you did, as an orphan. He lived right across the street and gave me and my sister our magical education. When I found out who he really was..." Nick trailed. He was staring out over the cliff face.

"Were you close?" Harry asked.

"Me and Uncle Nicholas? Yes very much. He was very close to Reina too. He never had a sister. Remember how I said he saved my parents lives? In his time frame he wasn't there and his parents were killed. They never had a daughter." Nick said.

Harry couldn't believe this. All this crazy talk about time travel... "So what did Nicholas manage to change since he's come back?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, quite a bit actually. He saved my family like I told you. He gave us our magical education. He protected us all throughout school. Apparently Xetalia wasn't an issue in his time frame. He believed he was somehow responsible for her appearance."

"How is that?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't know. He just figured that she wasn't around when he grew up, so his time travel must have led to her appearance. It seems logical." Nick explained.

"I see." Harry said.

"He taught me all about you and your friends and what you would do for the world. You were his only friends, you and Ron and your wives." Nick continued.

"Wait a second; wives?" Harry asked, his jaw hanging open.

Nicholas laughed. "Of course you were married by then. Ron married Hermione and you married Ginny. Your kids were just adorable." Harry's mouth was open in shock but no words came out.

"Keep in mind, that timeline no longer exists. It was changed by uncle's interference. Now, anything is possible I suppose. I just know you four are going to do great things together again though; I just know it." Nick finished.

"So in the future, his future, Ginny and I were married with kids?" Harry asked again, shock evident in his voice.

"Yes. Normally telling someone from the past about the future is a bad idea, but I think with you we can make an exception. That time line needed to be changed after all, so we aren't really ruining anything." Nick said with a smile.

"So that's how you always seemed to know what was going to happen?" Harry said with a snap of his fingers. "You really DID know!"

"Not quite." Nick admitted. "In the original future, you took Kingsley up on his offer after the Battle of Hogwarts and became an auror. In uncle's time, you were the head of the auror department. Ron went with you and was your right hand man. Only Hermione and Ginny finished school. At the beginning of the summer, I stopped by Hogwarts and spoke to Dumbledore. That's why he pleaded with you to finish school. It was my idea." Nick admitted.

"Wait, your saying you talked Dumbledore into asking me to stay at Hogwarts!?" Harry asked in surprise.

Nick nodded. "To change the future, we needed to change certain events and keep things on track. Our best bet was to be in school together. The tournament was the perfect excuse and you were definitely going to be picked as the Hogwarts champion. No one else holds a candle to you." Nick told him.

"But I didn't enter the tournament!" Harry exclaimed angrily. "I don't know how, but I was entered without my consent!"

"Right. We are still working on that one. My memories of you had you pegged to enter on your own. I guess you haven't gotten to that point yet." Nick admitted.

"Wait, what memories of me?" Harry demanded.

Nick sighed. "When my older self was critically wounded, he told me a few things. One of them was that without the chronostone, he couldn't exist in our timeline. Since he was going to die anyway, he passed the stone to me and faded into the time stream; an echo in time. However, because we were the same person, some of his memories found their way back to me. Combined with his house and other possessions, I know most of what he knew." Nick said.

"Oh... I see. So then you remember me from the future?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, quite a bit. You were a very impressive man. All these memories are why I feel like we have known each other so long. I tried to avoid contact with you because I thought I might alter events poorly, but Crys made me realize how special you four are. I know now that we aren't on our own against the nether lords."

"Nether lords?" Harry asked curiously.

"Voldemort and the others. As a whole, we refer to them that way." Nick explained.

"So why are you telling me all this now?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because I trust you. Your Harry Potter, the boy who lived. You changed the world and saved it. I need your help to save it again." Nick said.

Harry thought about everything he had just learned. "So your friends all know all of this?" he asked.

"Yes, as does the headmistress. My future self was engaged to her." Nick mentioned.

"Yeah, she mentioned that before." Harry noted.

"You spoke to Professor Valentine?" Nick asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I spoke with her and McGonagall a little bit ago. She let a few things slip and that was one of them." Harry said.

"You really are an impressive bunch." Nick stated simply.

"Not really. We have just come to rely on ourselves and each other." Harry shrugged it off. "Besides, we weren't left with many choices growing up. Voldemort wanted me dead. Without my friends to help me, I would have been dead years ago."

"Good point. Uncle Nicholas was my barrier to the evil, but even with him on the lookout my friends and I got into all sorts of trouble. Without them, I wouldn't be here either." Nick admitted.

Both of them were silent for a few minutes as they gazed out at the setting sunscape and contemplated events. Harry was aware that Nick was standing nearby and glanced over at him. He seemed sincere and what he was saying seemed to make sense. Harry knew enough to confirm chunks of the story. Was Nick really a time travelling wizard trying to make a brighter future? Could Harry trust him? He wasn't positive, but he was definitely leaning towards doing so.

Finally Harry broke the silence, "I believe you Nick. I will do what I can to help you." Harry held out his right hand and Nick took it. "Friends?"

"Friends."

--

The blue light faded and Harry found himself once more standing in his room in Hogwarts. "I brought us back about twenty minutes after we left. Best to seem like we had time to talk." Nick said.

"Right." Harry agreed. Suddenly a large crash seemed to come from the other side of Harry's door. "What was that!?" Harry exclaimed as he grabbed his wand. Nick drew his wand as well.

"Let's find out." Nick said and stood ready by the door. Harry approached it and quickly opened it. The fox he knew to be Wyatt raced through the door quickly followed by Crystal who tumbled in and rolled to her feet.

"Close it quickly!" she hissed.

Harry quickly closed the door just in time to hear another loud crash. "Crys, what's going on?" Nick demanded.

"I'm not sure how, but there is a Minotaur in the corridor." Crystal said. "It's angry... really angry."

"A minotaur? Those aren't native to England." Nick commented.

Wyatt reverted back to his human form. "Tell HIM that. The blasted thing seemed to come out of no where and charged us. I was able to trip it up and then went fox to avoid it."

"Out of no where? Damn!" Nick swore and motioned Harry back. "We need to stop it before anyone gets hurt. Wy, can you lift him?"

"I tried. He's too heavy for me." Wyatt said.

"Crys, is there any way of calming him down?" Nick asked her.

"Maybe if we can get it back where it came from. Any idea how to do that?" Crystal retorted.

"What if we trap it?" Harry suggested.

"Trap it how? Your book bag big enough for an eight feet tall beast headed brute?" Wyatt asked sarcastically.

"Not mine, but Hermione's may be. The idea is sound. Nick, can you help me lure the beast towards the Head dorms?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not." Nick replied.

"We can all help." Crystal offered.

"Alright here's the plan."

--

A few seconds later Harry and Nick burst out of the room to see the Minotaur about to charge a few scared third years that had come down the hall. Wyatt in his fox form dashed down the other direction. Crystal remained in the room.

"Hey ugly!" Nick called to the Minotaur.

"Stupefy!" Harry sent a stunner that hit the creature in its back. Far from stunned, the sting of the blast forced it to turn and face them.

"I hope your right about this." Nick said through the side of his mouth.

"Trust me." Harry returned.

"Stupefy!" They yelled in unison and smacked the Minotaur across the chest. It roared and prepared to charge them.

"Ready?" Harry asked. As the Minotaur began to charge, Harry said, "NOW!"

The two of them bolted in the opposite direction and headed towards the Head dorms. As they approached, Wyatt was standing there with Hermione and Ron and Hermione had her beaded back out and on the ground. Harry took a quick look back and saw that the Minotaur was gaining on them. Crystal was right behind it.

"Jump!" Harry called and he and Nick dived off to either side. Hermione had made the beaded back grow in size to allow for much larger contents to pass through.

The Minotaur began to slow as he realized his prey was protected but it was too late for him. Crystal threw a jelly legs jinx at the Minotaur from behind causing it to tumble forward and into the bag. Hermione quickly shrank the bag and sealed it.

"Is everyone okay?" Crystal asked as she trotted up. Harry and Nick got up and brushed themselves off.

"Piece of cake." Nick said carelessly. Crystal laughed and hugged him.

"We were lucky you had that bag Hermione." Harry noted in thanks.

"Always glad to help. How did a minotaur get into Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Nick exchanged a look. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Wyatt laughed.

--

"So no one was hurt." Harry finished explaining to McGonagall.

"I see. This is a very serious matter Potter. I trust you will be keeping an eye out for other... disturbances?" she asked.

"Of course professor."

"Very well then. Leave the bag with me and I will see to it the ministry handles the contents. Mrs. Granger will get her bag back when its finished."

Harry excused himself and headed back to his room. Once the Minotaur was captured and the excitement was over, the Americans headed back to their ship for the night and Hermione and Ron had gone back to bed. Ginny had been no where around. He wished he could figure out what was going through her brain right then. Half the time he would catch himself thinking about her or dreaming about her; her silky hair, her flowery scent, her delicate curves...

Snapping out of it, Harry got ready for bed and as he lay there he thought once more of Ginny, his future wife.

--

Author's Corner:

Thank you again to those folks actually reviewing. It is a pleasure to know my story is well liked. I honestly don't have a lot to say here since without reviews I have no idea what commentary to add. Therefore, I end you with 'See you next time!'


	17. Puzzling News

**DISCLAIMOR: I don't own Harry Potter. Short and Concise.**

The next few weeks passed by quickly. Harry always had a lot of homework to do and spent many of his evenings clustered with Ron and Hermione getting it done. When he had some free time, he would see Nick and his friends. Harry hated to admit it but he was really beginning to like all of them and their different personalities.

Nick was obviously the leader of their group. Everyone always seemed to go to him with their problems or to get his opinion. Nick was used to his role but was not really comfortable in it; he would in turn ask others for help and opinions in kind. He seemed to be a really nice guy and cared about everyone. He even mentioned to Harry that they could get started on their animagus forms in their free time.

Crystal was his girlfriend and the two of them had been friends since pre-school. She was very innocent and carefree and everyone seemed to like her. She had a habit of singing when she was thinking and usually had groups of people stopped in their tracks to listen. Her voice was incredible.

Wyatt was Crystal's twin brother and was a free spirit. If Harry had to compare him to anyone, he would probably say he was a cross between Ginny and the Weasley twins. Wyatt's sense of humor was constantly getting him in trouble, but at the same time was making everyone laugh. He was quick witted and loved to talk and argue. Nick joked that his animal form was a fox because he thought he was clever.

Reina, Nick's little sister, snuck into Eaglecrest when she was ten and joined her brother in his first year. She was a year younger than the rest but made up for it with her intelligence. Reina and Hermione became fast friends and would talk for hours about things Harry couldn't even begin to fathom. The age difference seemed to mean nothing to them. Reina was currently dating Wyatt. Apparently Reina liked Wyatt because he kept her grounded in reality and made her laugh.

Daniel, or Dan as he preferred to be called, was an only child born in America to Ron's Uncle, the brother of Mr. Weasley. Dan's father had forsaken his pure-blood heritage farther than even the Weasley's and had found his place as a very successful lawyer in America. Not content with the wizarding world, he used his magic rarely and mainly to help his family. As such, Dan grew up very well off. Money being no object, he still turned out to be a good guy if a bit flighty. He was Nick's best friend and usually good to have around.

His girlfriend Jessica was pretty much clueless; she was what defined the muggle term blond. Jessica had a carefree, bubbly personality and was a very kind person; she just wasn't very bright. Her laughter was contagious however and she usually helped Crystal brighten up a room. Dan called her his angel and the two of them seemed to truly belong together.

Danae was the enigma. Nick told Harry that she was just shy and quiet. Danae was usually around, but never spoke and never participated in what they were doing. She usually had a book or a musical instrument with her. Nick said she was proficient in multiple instruments and she was very good. When Danae played and Crystal sang, Nick said they could make dementor's feel happiness.

Over the few weeks, Ginny became, if it was possible colder still to Harry. She was avoiding Hermione and Ron entirely and not speaking to any of their new friends. The closest they could get to her was Luna. Ginny was spending all of her time with Demelza and Luna and some Ravenclaws. Harry couldn't even get her to look at him as if he was there.

One night it finally became too much for him. "What is her problem!?" Harry exploded and slammed his fist down on the table. He was hanging out in his room with Ron, Hermione and the Americans. Ron had been telling stories about his exploits with Dan when they were little and Ginny had come up. Ron had stopped talking and cringed at the mention of Ginny's name.

"I wish I knew mate." Ron said sadly.

"Maybe I could talk with her." Dan suggested. He was sitting on the edge of Harry's bed with his arm around Jessica. All around the room were couples. Everyone was together with someone they cared about except Danae and himself. Danae had been sitting at Harry's desk toying with a small item in her hands and hadn't said a word.

Suddenly the door blew open and Draco was standing there looking panicked. "Potter, get her off of me!" he cried and ran into the room after slamming the door shut behind him.

"Who?" Harry asked irritably.

"That sister of his." Draco replied, pointing to Ron. "She walked past me in the hall, turned around and started throwing curses at me! I barely managed to get away without that blasted hex of her mucking me up!"

"It's alright Draco. You're as safe here as you can get. Ginny won't come near me so your fine." Harry said in exasperation.

"Is she still upset about you picking me as your partner?" Draco asked.

"Apparently… though I wish I knew what she was thinking." Harry muttered.

"Nice to see you again Draco." Crystal said. "So glad you could join us."

"Uh… thanks." Draco replied.

"So you're Malfoy. I pictured you as being a bit more impressive." Wyatt said. Reina punched him on the arm.

"Behave yourself." she chided.

"Yes dear." Wyatt said meekly. Reina giggled and cuddled into him.

Draco smiled at Reina. "So you guys are all talking and being friends, even though your rivals?" Draco asked curiously.

"Pretty much." Nick shrugged.

"I honestly don't care so much about winning the tournament as surviving it." Harry admitted. "Besides, I was sort of friends with Cedric last time."

"Yeah, and look how that turned out." Draco said. He quickly realized his mistake and looked at Harry apologetically.

"It's fine. Cedric did die after all. I wish I could have saved him." Harry lamented.

No one spoke as Harry and his friends remembered Cedric and the events that lead to his death. Nick had apparently informed his friends because they too looked sad.

A hand on his shoulder brought Harry back to reality. "It wasn't your fault." A beautiful voice said from behind him. Harry turned to find Danae standing there; her gentile hand resting lightly on his shoulder.

"She's right you know. There was nothing you could do." Wyatt agreed. Crystal nodded.

"Realistically, had he not taken the cup with you he may have simply been dealt with by Barty Crouch Junior." Reina stated.

"You can't hold everyone that died as your own fault Harry. If you do you'll go insane." Nick told him.

"Besides, you're surrounded by your friends. What more could you ask for? Cheer up!" Dan said and he conjured a snowball and hurled it at Harry. The room erupted in laughter as Harry wiped the snow from his face.

"It would be nice if Ginny would talk to me again." Harry replied in response to what more he wanted.

Draco frowned. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Harry asked irritably as he cast a drying charm on himself.

"Ginny has a boyfriend." Draco told him.

"What!?" Ron yelled and jumped up. The look on Nick's face was one of shock and surprise. Harry just felt a wave of numbness wash over him, almost as if he was put once more under the invisibility charm.

"She has been seeing a Ravenclaw seventh year. I thought the whole school knew by now." Draco admitted. "Sorry Harry."

Harry just stood there. He didn't know what to say. Was she really dating someone else? Was she that mad at him? How could she? The anger began to flood into his system overriding the numbness and causing his blood to boil. Finally, he could respond. "Is she? Good for her. I hope she's happy with him." he replied carelessly. "If you'll all excuse me, it's getting late and I think I need to get some sleep."

No one was going to argue with his tone and everyone began to slowly file out. Soon Draco, Nick and Danae were the only ones left.

"You aren't seriously okay with this, are you Harry? You remember what I told you right?" Nick asked cautiously. Draco wasn't in the know as of yet.

"I remember, but some things just aren't meant to be. Not much I can do about it is there? I have to live with it. Maybe I should let Cho have her way and just give her another go." Harry said recklessly.

"Are you kidding me? I told you once before, even I knew that you two were meant to be together. I could see it when I first saw the both of you, and at the time we weren't on good terms. If I could see it, it MUST be there." Draco told him. Harry was amazed; Draco actually sounded sincere, like a true friend.

"Since when do you care?" Harry snapped back on auto-pilot.

Draco reached back and punched Harry in the chest. Harry toppled backwards and fell to the floor. "Hey! What was that for?" Harry demanded.

"I didn't want you to think I care about you or anything. Are you really that thick?" Draco demanded. "You've saved my arse more times than I care to admit and a few times it was my LIFE you saved. How can I not care? I'm the reason she isn't talking to you now right? Doesn't that make me partially responsible?" Draco asked, his logic making sense.

Nick came and gave Harry a hand up. "You need to fight for her; win her back. For her happiness as well as your own." he told Harry and then he took his leave.

Draco was about to follow when suddenly Danae spoke, "You love her don't you?" she asked directly. It wasn't even so much a question as a statement of fact.

With that simple question, all of Harry's feelings flooded back and doused his anger. He remembered just what he felt for Ginny. Was it love? Yes... yes it was. "Of course I love her!" Harry exclaimed.

Danae looked Harry straight in his emerald eyes with her own violet orbs and said two simple words before turning and following Nick out. "Love her."

Once she was gone Draco turned to Harry. "She's a strange one isn't she?"

Harry nodded. "She may be a strange one, but you'd be amazed how great strange can be."

Draco frowned. "Perhaps..."

--

Harry was summoned the next day to meet in an empty classroom by an excited Dennis Creevey. "They're in there Harry. I know your going to win!" he said happily.

"Thanks Dennis." Harry replied before entering the room. He noticed that all four headmasters were present with their champions and Harry was the last to arrive. Kingsley was standing at the front of the room and another gentleman was sitting in a seat nearby.

"Ah Harry there you are. Now we can start. This little gathering serves two purposes. The first is to do the weighing of the wands ceremony. I have Mr. Ollivander here to do so." Kingsley introduced Mr. Ollivander. Harry thought he looked older, but better than he had a few months prior. He smiled at Harry and nodded.

"The second issue will be going over your first task. As I am sure you are all anxious to find out what challenge you will be facing, I suggest we get started." Kingsley continued. A photographer Harry hadn't noticed before was set up in the corner and was waiting for the ceremony. He stood and got in place as Kingsley called up Denise.

The weighing of the wands went by quickly and Harry was glad to hear that his trusty wand was in decent shape after the events in June. Once Draco's wand was deemed acceptable, the ceremony ended with a photo shoot. Harry decided to grin and bear it as he had no choice. Once it was done, the photographer left and Kingsley called their attention.

"All events will be given to you in the form of clues or direct action as a safety precaution so you will not be completely defenseless when you face the challenge. The first task of the tournament if going to test your skills in many areas. You will be asked to solve a clue in order to come to the challenge prepared. Should you fail to be prepared at the time of the event, you will be docked points and the necessary item or items will be provided to you. The challenge itself will be revealed to you on the day of the event and you will have approximately four hours to work on your strategy. Any questions?" Kingsley asked.

"Sir, vill we be allowed to ask vor assistance from others?" Mykyta asked.

"You may use any means at your disposal; however all judges and other schools should not be sought out for help as they will be unwilling or unable to do so." he replied. "Any other questions?"

When no one asked anything he motioned to his colleague. "This is Jebadiah Stain. He is currently the head of the magic games and sports department."

"Pleased to meet you all." Jebadiah said. He was over six foot three and had wicked scars all over his arms and face. He came forward and handed each of the champion teams two items: One was a scroll with strange symbols on it. The other was an empty vial. "In your hands you have your clue, and one of the necessary items you must attend the challenge with. The rest is up to you." Jebadiah told them in his deep voice. "Good luck."

--

Harry was back in his room with Draco, Ron and Hermione. Harry had immediately gone to Hermione for help as he normally would. "What do you think, Hermione? Can you read it?"

Hermione looked over the page for a few minutes with a frown on her face. "I'm sorry Harry. These don't appear to be ancient runes of any kind I have seen."

Harry sighed. Hermione had been his greatest hope.

"I don't know every single rune you know. I will help you look up runes and see if we can find anything." she offered.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said gratefully.

"So now we hit the books?" Draco asked distastefully.

Ron gave him a scowl. "You had better. If you make Harry and Hermione do all the work I will make sure you won't be able to compete at all." he threatened.

Draco grimaced. "Harry, can't you keep your red-headed guard dogs off of me?"

Harry chuckled. "Enough Ron. Draco knows he has to pull his own weight."

"I still can't believe you picked him. I'm sure you could have done better." Ron said in an obviously unfriendly tone.

"What, and pick you Weasley? He would have been better off with Granger's cat as a partner. The cat wouldn't be a handicap." Draco replied pompously.

"What did you say ferret-face?" Ron demanded as he stood up aggressively.

"I inferred a cat would be a better partner than you. Can't you hear, Weasel?" Draco returned just as arrogantly as he used to.

Hermione was looking up from the clue and looking back and forth between them nervously. "Enough, both of you! If you don't both back off right now I swear I will stun you both and drop you by the lake!" Harry said fiercely. "Now sit!"

Ron and Draco both slowly sat back down but kept on with the glares. "Ron, I already explained why I picked Draco. Get over it already." Harry said with an exasperated sigh.

There was a knock on the door and Harry went and opened it. It was Nick.

"Sorry to bother you, but we needed a break from trying to figure that blasted clue out. Want to start your training?" Nick offered.

"Training?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. He had totally forgotten to tell them. "Yeah, Nick offered to teach us how to become animagi."

"Really!? Whoa!" Ron was excited.

"Nick, do you know how to change?" Hermione asked him.

Nick nodded. "My friends and I all learned how from my Uncle. Just keep it quiet. None of us are registered."

"Wicked. What is your form?" Ron asked.

"Um... I would rather not say at the moment." Nick said apologetically.

"Is it something embarrassing like a squirrel or a rat?" Ron pressed.

"Nothing so... small." Nick said. "So are you all interested?"

"I don't know if I am comfortable doing this behind the back of the ministry." Hermione admitted.

"Hermione, you have been helping Kingsley by owl post since before school began. You're helping improve the ministry. What if we need our animal forms to stay alive at some point?" Harry pressed. "Besides, my dad and his friends all did it."

Hermione thought a moment. "I suppose so. Very well then."

"You know I'm in." Ron said with a grin.

"And you Draco?" Nick asked.

Draco stood there staring at Nick, his gaze seeming to pass right through him. Harry turned to see Danae and Wyatt standing there. "Uh... sure." he said finally.

"Alright then. Wyatt and Danae decided to come join me so will be giving us a hand." Nick explained.

"I figured since Nick's form is a bit... what's the word... distracting, you might appreciate my help with it." Wyatt offered. Danae just took a seat and began to watch.

"First you all need to know what animal you are trying to become. I asked Reina to brew up the potion required. I have enough here for each of you." Nick passed around small vials of a strangely opaque liquid. The liquid seemed almost to refract like a prism.

"You can do it all at once or one at a time, but the idea is that the potion will put you into a trance of self discovery and you will delve deep into who you are and see the animal within you. Once that's done, the trick is to try and transfigure your self to and from that form a little at a time." Nick explained.

"Wait a second. I was told that if you transfigure yourself into an animal you become that animal forever. How is this different?" Draco asked.

"As long as you only try to transfigure yourself into that form, you will maintain your intelligence and personality because the animal is as much who you are as your human form. If you just decide one day to transfigure yourself into a different creature then yes, you'd have that creature's intelligence and ability and would be hard pressed to ever change back." Nick explained.

"Oh. Alright." Draco said, obviously not at ease.

"It's not so bad really. The trance seems to last you hours, but it's only a minute or two really. Just take a really good look at the animal, that's all. Oh, and don't be disappointed with your animal. If you are, it means you're disappointed in yourself!" Wyatt laughed.

"So, who is first?" Nick asked.

The four of them exchanged looks. "Oh alright!" Hermione said in a defeated tone and quickly drank the contents of her vial. "It tastes like..." she said when suddenly she froze in place. Her eyes remained open but nobody was home.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron put his hand on her arm and shook her a little. "Hermione!" When Hermione didn't respond, Ron turned to Nick. "What did you do to her!?" he demanded.

"Enough with the drama Ron. She's in the trance like we told you. Give her a minute." Wyatt said patiently.

"This coming from you? When Crys took hers and froze you accused me of trying to kill her." Nick said with a laugh.

Wyatt hung his head. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope." Nick laughed again.

Suddenly Hermione began to move again and caught her balance. "That was... I'm an owl!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hermione, you're okay?" Ron asked quickly.

"What? Oh of course I am. It was really quite an experience. I saw myself in my owl form. It was so wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Alright Hermione, can you describe the owl in detail?" Nick asked her.

"Oh yes! I was a good sized owl with a good sized wing span, sort of like Hedwig!" Hermione began.

At the mention of the name Hedwig, Harry felt the pain of her loss all over again.

"I was a bright gold color and my feathers seemed to sparkle!" she concluded.

Wyatt looked at her like she had two heads. "Okay, I give up. Why does everyone else get cooler forms than me!?" Hermione looked at Wyatt questioningly. "Sure, so I'm a fox. So I am the smartest fox breed on the planet. It's not fair I tell you!" Wyatt droned on.

From her seat in the corner, Danae said, "Stop complaining."

"Alright Hermione, while we have the others take their turns, I want you to close your eyes and picture the wings of your owl. Pick one wing and the corresponding arm and imagine your arm becoming the wing. This is the part that takes so long; getting the hang of the change." Nick told her.

"Alright." Hermione replied excitedly and moved off to a corner of the room.

"Who's next?" Nick asked.

"I guess I will give it a go." Ron said with a shrug. He unstoppered his vial and quickly downed the contents, licking his lips afterwards. "I don't feel any..." he began before he froze just like Hermione did.

Harry laughed. "Finally, a way to stop Ron from fighting!" Everyone joined him in laughter except Hermione who was busy in concentration; Danae remained stoic.

A minute and a half later Ron blinked and came back to his senses. "Well, that was a rush." he said lamely.

"Well Ron, what is the lucky animal?" Nick asked.

"I don't know." Ron said with a frown.

"Well, describe it to us!" Wyatt said excitedly.

"Well, it was big, really big. It looked like some sort of giant cat." Ron told them.

"A jungle cat?" Nick asked in surprise. "That should be pretty impressive." he added with a strange expression. Ron beamed at him in pride. "So describe it to us so we can help you learn more about it."

"Well, it was sort of like a tiger, you know, those striped muggle cats; only it was blond and the black stripes were edged in red, like my hair. Oh, and it had a bit of scruff, here." Ron said, pointed to under his chin.

"I am not sure what kind of cat it was, but Dan might. He was always our animal lover. Besides, since his form is a cat too he may have some insight." Nick told Ron.

"He's a cat too? What kind?" Ron asked excitedly.

"A tiger, what else?" Nick laughed. "Alright Ron, go grab a corner and do what Hermione is doing. Who is next?" he asked, looking from Harry to Draco and back.

"Draco." Danae said quietly. Nick turned to her for a moment then back to Draco.

"You heard the lady." Nick said with a grin and Draco shrugged and took the bottle stopper off.

Before he drank, he looked at Danae a moment and then asked, "You said that my animal form is a reflection of who I am. I don't like who I am. What if I see things about myself I can't take? What if I turn into a snake?" he asked quietly as he stared down at the floor.

Danae got up and stepped right in front of Draco. He saw her shoes and slowly brought his gaze up her body to meet her eyes. They were very close and face to face. "Your good." she told him simply and cupped his cheek with her palm. The tears began to flow from Draco's eyes. Danae pulled her hand back and he quickly swallowed the contents of the vial. Unlike the previous two, he didn't try to speak and remained silent and immobile for a good two minutes and more. When he finally blinked, tears began to pour from his eyes and he collapsed to his knees. Danae knelt beside him and put her arms around him. Draco sobbed into her shoulder.

Harry stood there quietly as Draco cried. He had never seen Draco like this; not even when he had been about to kill Dumbledore. Nick and Wyatt were exchanging looks of sympathy for Malfoy.

Danae held him for a few minutes until his sobs began to lessen. When he finally stopped crying she patted his back a few times and withdrew. "Thank you." Draco said to her.

Danae smiled and returned to her seat. Draco stood up and wiped his face on his robe sleeve. "I found my animal." he stated.

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense." Wyatt said sarcastically. "Are you a snake or what?"

Draco shook his head sadly. "I'm a wolf."

Wyatt whistled. "That's a bit unexpected isn't it?"

"Today's lesson has been full of surprises." Nick muttered. "I think they may have been improvements though. In Draco's case, it's pretty profound."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's simple really. Usually since the animal form is a reflection of the person at the time the potion is taken, the animal is ones inner self at that moment and becomes a permanent part of their character. Also, each animal actually represents your personality and character traits. The wolf was pretty good as I recall." Nick explained. "We need to ask Dan. He's the expert."

Draco looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Who would have thought that I would be a werewolf after everything?" he asked weakly.

"You can't be a werewolf." Wyatt chuckled. "They aren't natural creatures or even magical ones. They are diseased beings. Your just a normal wolf; noble forest dweller."

"So I'm not a freak?" Draco asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't go that far." Harry said snidely. His friend Lupin had been a werewolf.

"Alright Draco, go practice while Harry has his turn." Nick told him. Draco moved off to a private area to work and Harry noted that Danae's eyes followed him.

"So why did you say it was unexpected? You didn't know our forms in the future?" Harry asked Nick quietly after Draco left earshot.

Nick frowned. "Actually, I do. So far none of them are the same. Everything that has been changed seems to have affected each of you in a profound way. Ron was originally a tiger like his cousin, Hermione was an otter like her patronus and Draco really was a snake according to his records."

"What was I?" Harry asked curiously.

"A stag I think." Nick told him. "I wonder if you still will be. Are you ready Harry?" Nick asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry shrugged and gulped down the vial's contents. As the cool liquid slid across his tongue, he got the distinct idea that he could taste the emotional spectrum. Suddenly the world in front of him went black.

--

Author's Corner:

Another chapter down. I appreciate the one person reviewing consistently. I know the story is being read, but few if anyone seems to be willing to help me improve as a writer. I guess I must be perfect. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I liked the idea of the animagus and decided to bring it into the story. It may or may not play larger roles later on. Any guesses about how to solve the clue for the first challenge?

See you next time!


	18. The Depths of Knowledge

**Disclaimer: I own this fanfiction. I don't own more than half the characters. I'm sure you can figure out which is which by now.**

Harry felt like he was falling through a void. There was no light or sound, just a sensation of movement as he glided through nothingness. As soon as he wondered when there would be light, his surroundings brightened and he found himself slowly traveling through a strange place. It was if he had appeared in outer space and was surrounded by stars.

'Something isn't right.' Harry said aloud. Well, thought aloud. Harry realized he didn't seem to have a body. He freaked out a little bit and suddenly found himself whole and fully formed. "Weird." he said out loud.

"Yes, aren't you just." a strange voice returned.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You said you're weird. I agree with you." the voice returned.

"Who are you?" Harry asked aloud.

"Who are you?" the voice returned.

"This isn't a game!" Harry called out.

"No, it isn't!" the voice returned.

Harry thought about it for a moment. He remembered drinking the potion... that's right, he was on his journey of self discovery! Then the voice he was hearing must be a part of his own consciousness.

"You guessed it." the voice agreed.

"So if you're a part of me, why are you insulting me by calling me weird?" Harry asked aloud.

"Because you think you're weird and because I'm you." the voice replied. Harry contemplated the words he'd heard. Did he truly consider himself weird? When was he weird?

Suddenly he found himself floating in front of a portal of some sort. In it, he saw his younger self make his hair grow back in his sleep. Harry could see the hair grow as he lay there in the cupboard under the stairs. It changed again to when he had found himself on top of the school when Dudley and his gang had been chasing him. It changed again to... Suddenly he realized that his mind was showing him his own memories kind of like a pensieve. He'd wanted to know where he'd thought of himself as weird and the portal was showing him his memories of when he realized he couldn't fit in. But it was showing memories of his horrible childhood, not now. Now he fit in and...

Suddenly the portal changed its tone and showed him the possessed Quirrel reaching for him. Then it flashed on the chamber of secrets and the remains of the basilisk that lay there. It moved ahead to the dememtor's around the water in the forbidden forest, then to his news paper postings for the first Tri-Wizard Tournament. It continued on and Harry realized that it was true... he was weird. He didn't really fit in with normal wizarding society either. Could he truly accept that?

"I've done plenty of things to be proud of!" Harry exclaimed.

"You sure have!" the voice agreed. The portal changed again to show Harry in his first year in the girls' restroom standing over a troll that had been knocked unconscious. It jumped forward to his fourth year and showed Harry giving the winnings of the tournament to the Weasley twins, then back to his first year where he saw himself and his friends trying to warn McGonagall that someone was trying to steal the philosophers' stone. It moved through each challenge Harry solved or assisted in, then jumped to his third year and showed him saving Sirius; forward to his fifth year when he warned Dumbledore about the snake attack; back once more to the third year when he and Hermione had discovered the truth about Sirius; Buckbeak freed; Harry got the horcrux memory; he was kissing Ginny...

"Enough!" he exclaimed and the window into his thoughts was closed. That last one had been painful to see. Harry was proud of a lot of what he'd accomplished. Sure he got into trouble and danger regularly, but in his time he had done quite a bit of good. That last image of Ginny though… knowing he wouldn't be able to hold her again…

Suddenly the portal was back on and it showed Ginny kissing him in the middle of the Gryffindor common room for the first time after the quidditch match. Nothing had ever felt as right as it did right then. As Harry watched the scene before him, he yearned to once more hold Ginny in his arms.

The scene began to shift again; each image was a memory of Ginny. The time she smiled back at him and winked; the first time she slapped his arm playfully; the first time he ran his fingers through her soft hair; the first time he caught himself staring at her b...

"Enough!" Harry exclaimed in shock. He realized it was natural to like the sight of Ginny's body, but when it was up on a screen like it was on TV it seemed somehow wrong.

"It isn't wrong. You love her don't you?" the voice Harry recognized as himself said. Apparently it sounded weird at first because Harry wasn't used to hearing his own voice from outside his own head.

"That doesn't mean I can treat her like an object." Harry retorted.

"Well, isn't she an object? Everyone and everything is an object. You want to interact with her as one object to another do you not? That does not take away from how you feel about her." the voice returned.

It was true Harry really did wish to be with Ginny in every sense of the word, but he was not in any rush. It really wasn't in him to push for something like that. Still, the very thought sent a pleasurable chill down his spine.

"I admit I want to be with Ginny... in that way... but that's never going to happen now, is it? She found someone else." Harry argued.

"So you are going to give up just like that? Are you the sort of person that runs away? I never would have thought that of us... until now. What about what Nick said? What about your future happiness and future children?" the voice asked him.

Harry hadn't thought of that. Nick had said that he and Ginny were very happy in their lives together and had beautiful children. If he and Ginny weren't together, what would happen to them?

"They would never exist. It isn't that hard to understand you know." the voice told him in return for his thought.

"So you're saying that if I can't repair my situation with Ginny, our future will change and our children won't be born. I understand that." Harry said.

The screen in front of him kept focusing on all of his thoughts and memories of Ginny. Harry could feel her touch; smell her scent. It did seem to linger more on certain thoughts than others such as when he had accidently brushed against her soft breast or when he gazed into her eyes. Once particularly sharp memory had Harry looking up at her while she was on her broom in her regular clothing and had Harry admiring her shapely bum.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" the voice asked.

"I am going to do whatever it takes to win her back." Harry stated.

"Good answer. So far, we know that you're a bit weird, proud of your accomplishments and in love with Ginevra Weasley. What else do we have?" the voice asked.

Harry thought about what else would show him who he was. He recalled his Uncle Sirius and tried to think about what he would say at that moment if he were here. Of course, thinking about Sirius led Harry to all those that died in the war against Voldemort; deaths that were his fault.

The screen shifted once more, this time focusing on scenes Harry hoped never to see again. It flashed to Cedric as he was hit with the forever haunting green light. Cedric fell to the ground staring blankly at the sky. It changed to show Sirius Black get blasted through the veil. It jumped forward to Fred Weasley being blasted under a pile of debris. It jumped back to the night Harry watched as his mother was slain before his eyes; Hedwig was blown from the sky.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks as death after death plagued him. All the grief he felt as each and every person died because of him began to claw and tear away at his soul. Countless people Harry didn't even know seemed to appear out of the void and reach for him, crying out for his help

Harry let out a scream as the pain of their loss threatened to rip him apart inside. Suddenly Harry felt a wrenching jolt as a strange blue light erupted from his artificial persona and encompassed everything. The magical energy that pierced through the void was incomprehensible to him and he lost consciousness.

--

When Harry awoke, he found himself still within the limbo. "Are you alright?" the voice asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied. All around him was complete blackness. He wished for light, but none came. When he tried to reach out he was once again disembodied.

"What happened?" Harry asked into the void. He thought instead of spoke his words.

"You seemed to tap into a power deep within us. It's always been there, but you never paid any attention to it before." the voice returned.

"So then whatever it was, it was a part of me? What did I do?"

"I don't know. You were watching those we care about die and it seemed to trigger a response from that part of yourself." the voice returned.

"I see. So how do I turn the lights back on?" Harry asked.

"I do not know. It has been darkness since the incident." the voice returned.

Well that was comforting at least. The part of Harry's mind that he has been talking to, the little voice in your mind, was around while he was unconscious. Harry tried to recreate his form again without any luck. He even tried to will back the memories but they were gone. He could still remember them, but he couldn't summon them to view.

"How long have we been in the darkness?" Harry asked.

"It's been dark for a good while. Time is pretty meaningless here. I was getting lonely." The voice replied.

"Sorry about that." Harry apologized to himself. Realizing there wasn't much else to do, Harry contemplated that strange blue light. It had definitely originated within him and his other voice confirmed it. It was triggered by the death's he was remembering but as hard as he tried to remember, he could not seem to recreate the effect.

"So which part of me are you exactly? I mean, I think I am the same as I always am, so exactly what part of me are you supposed to be?" Harry asked.

"Who said I was a part of you? I said I was a part of you is all." The voice returned.

"Wait a second, you just contradicted yourself!" Harry exclaimed.

"Not really. You just don't understand what I mean." The voice returned.

As they were talking more and more, Harry realized that the voice seemed to sound like him, but it wasn't necessarily talking like him. Could it be some sort of trick? "Leave me alone!" Harry thought fiercely all of a sudden.

"I would, but I can't. I am stuck here actually. I was put here a long time ago." The voice said simply.

"How do I know you're not a trick of Voldemort?" Harry demanded.

"You don't, but then if even the little bit you determined about me is true, I can't be. He was sharing some space with us in soul, but the mind part only gave you some new knowledge. Now that it's gone, I bet you can't even speak parseltongue anymore." The voice returned.

Harry tried and realized the voice was right; he could no longer speak the language of the serpent. "But how…"

"When his soul left, so did his soul's gift." The voice returned.

Harry figured that made sense. "Did the others go through what I am going through?" Harry asked.

"Not in the same way, but yes. Your black out of course is likely a unique interaction." The voice replied.

"Alright, who are you?" Harry demanded. "I know you can't be me because I have no idea what's going on or how this works!"

"That is true. I am not a part of you but I am a part of you." The voice said again.

"Enough… once this is over, can I talk to you again?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps… if you try hard enough. That of course means you need to survive your current ordeal." The voice told him.

"Survive? What do you mean survive!?" Harry asked quickly. Now he was getting nervous.

"Your thing with the blue light seems to have caused harm in the real world. You are currently in the hospital wing. Your friends are all worried sick and you appear to be in a coma." The voice told him.

"That can't be right! I need to wake up!" Harry exclaimed.

"Agreed. Technically you are not asleep; you are in a severe trance-like state. Your own mind is still on your journey of discovery and until you complete it, you will not wake."

"Well then, how can I find it?!" Harry demanded.

"Continue your journey of course. You simply need to find the force of will within you to set your mind aright and continue with your mission." The voice explained.

"I tried that already." Harry sighed.

"Try harder." The voice suggested. Harry thought he almost heard a whimsical tone this time, as if it was stating the obvious.

Harry mentally closed his eyes and focused. He realized it was harder to concentrate than he thought; his mind kept wandering all over the place. Finally, a fleeting image of Ginny caught his attention. It was the first time they were together and they were kissing each other in a closet in the castle. Harry focused on that image and on Ginny. He had to get back to her; he just had to!

Suddenly the area around him looked once more like the starry universe and he was once more in his normal form. "Alright, let's do this!" Harry said with determination.

"Perhaps there is hope for you yet, boy." The said with a smile.

--

"Is he going to be okay Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked timidly. They had brought Harry to the hospital wing over three hours before and he had still not shown any sign of coming back to them.

"Without knowing what's wrong, it's hard to say Miss. Granger. Rest assured I will do everything I can."

The door to the hospital wing opened and Nick came in along with the rest of his friends. "We found Ginny in the great hall but she refused to come." Wyatt told them sadly. "I wish I knew what that girl's problem was. She actually threw a roll at me."

"We wanted to come and see how he was doing." Crystal told them. She stepped over to the bed once Madam Pomfrey had gone back into her office. "I wonder…"

"What's up Crys?" Nick asked her. "I'm not sure…" Crystal trailed as she placed a hand on Harry's forehead.

"I just wish he would wake up. What could have caused this?" Ron asked.

"I honestly don't know. I have never heard of anything like this before." Nick replied.

"Oh Ron, I hear your form is a giant cat. Let me know what it looks like and I can probably identify it for you." Dan offered. Ron once more described his animal form to Dan. As he did, Dan's eyes widened. "You're a Liger!?" he exclaimed in surprise. "I don't even think that's possible."

"What's a Liger?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's a VERY rare breed of jungle cat; a cross between a lion and a tiger. They are bigger than either of their parents and majorly strong; they are the largest cats in the world!" Dan told him.

"Whoa…" Ron said, unable to speak.

Madam Pomfrey came back out into the room and said, "Alright everyone, time to call it a night. I will see you in the morning if you choose to come back, but you can't stay overnight"

"But…" Hermione began, but Madam Pomfrey shushed her and began to shoo them out. As she did so, Nick reached under his shirt and threw Harry's invisibility cloak over himself and Crystal.

Once the coast was clear and Madam Pomfrey had gone to bed for the night, Nick and Crystal came out. "I hope Harry doesn't mind I borrowed this." Nick whispered to Crystal.

"Considering it may help get him back, I doubt he will mind." Crystal returned. She once more went to Harry and put her hands on either side of his head. "He's in there, but it's faint. He needs something to help him come back to us. He's lost in the darkness."

"What could possibly…" Nick began, then it hit him. "Ginny."

--

"What do you want!?" Ginny demanded sleepily when Crystal entered her room and gently shook her awake.

"We need you to come down to the hospital wing Ginny." Crystal whispered back. She didn't want to wake up any of the other girls.

"I already told you guys I don't care if he knocked himself out. Serves him right."Ginny whispered.

"Actually, he doesn't deserve it, but we can argue about that another time. He needs you Ginny. He's more than just knocked out, he's lost within himself. We think you have the best chance to bring him back." Crystal told her patiently.

Ginny was silent a moment. "Is it serious?" she asked quietly.

"Very serious; if we can't wake him up soon, he may never come back to us." Crystal replied.

"Let me get dressed." Ginny said.

--

Ginny and Crystal returned to the hospital wing using the invisibility cloak. When asked where she got it, Crystal simply told her they had borrowed it with Harry's permission. When they entered, Nick stood and greeted then.

Crystal threw the cloak off and handed it back to Nick. "Now Ginny, I am going to need your help. I am going to try and reach Harry and bring you to him."

"What do you mean bring me to him?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It's a bit complicated, but with the right magic we can reach Harry in his mind and help draw him out. Come stand over on his right side." Crystal replied and moved to Harry's left side. "Now, put your hand on his forehead like this." Crystal said and did it on her side. Ginny copied her. "Close your eyes, and call out to him within your mind."

Ginny did as she was asked but found herself thinking this was incredibly stupid. It's not like… then something changed; Ginny found herself in a black void and could feel Harry's presence. She wasn't sure how or why, but she tried to reach out to the familiar feeling. Suddenly an image flashed in her mind of her and Harry kissing in the castle during her fifth year. She felt Harry respond to that image and felt him move towards her.

"That's it Harry, come towards me." Ginny thought as she pulled back a little at a time.

Harry continued to follow her until suddenly Ginny found herself in a giant starry universe. It was too much for her to handle and she pulled away and broke her connection from Harry and fell to the floor.

"What was that?" Ginny asked Crystal as she too pulled away.

"Incredible. I had no idea that you were an empath as well." Crystal said in surprise with a glance to Nick. He shrugged.

"An empath?" Ginny asked aloud. "I… I can't…" Ginny quickly got to her feet and ran from the room.

--

Harry continued watching his memories and learned things about himself he had never realized before. His favorite was when he saw himself face off against the memory of Tom Riddle and the Basilisk, He was severely young and outmatched and Ginny was in danger. Harry managed to call forth Gryffindor's sword and Fawkes and slay the snake and destroy the diary. That was a great memory, not taking into account what led to it of course.

The voice had remained silent since it's last statement and Harry began to immerse himself in all that made him who he was. Once he'd finally reached an end, the portal vanished and he drifted through the stars. "Alright… so now to discover my other self." He said out loud and willed himself o that part of his being. The stars all became as lights in a room that would fall to the floor and all faded once more to blackness. Before him, a single blue/white light shown down upon…

--

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked up at the ceiling of the hospital wing. He heard a door slam closed and Nick and Crystal looked over him.

"Harry, are you alright?" Nick asked.

"I think so." He replied sitting up. Something felt comforting to him as he sat in the hospital bed. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Nick said with a smirk.

"I was going through memories and…" Suddenly it hit him… there was a familiar scent around him. Ginny… "Was Ginny here?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Crystal nodded. "She was able to help bring you back."

"I see." Harry said. He wasn't sure how to feel about her leaving him before he woke up.

"So what happened?" Nick asked again.

Harry told them about what had seemed to happen to him and then asked what had happened on the outside.

"You began to glow blue all over and then there was a quick flash. We were all thrown back a bit. Then you fell to the floor and the glow vanished." Nick told him. "Maybe there is more to the famous Harry Potter than a simple prophecy?"

"You tell me; you're the one with knowledge of the future." Harry replied.

"I wish I knew. You never showed anything like it that I know about. You two are full of surprises." Nick said. Crystal slapped his arm.

"Two of us?" Harry asked curiously.

"Uh… well that is…" Nick started.

"It's fine Nick. I don't think Harry has trouble keeping a secret." Crystal sighed.

"Well, we needed Ginny's help to get you back and…" Nick trailed.

"She's an empath." Crystal said.

"An empath? What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's the same thing I am." Crystal told him. "An empath is someone that can read feelings and emotions from others. It's fairly complicated but it is basically that you are more in tune with those around you."

"There are also variants to the power, and it requires special training to master. Empaths are very rare and they are born." Nick told him.

"So this is a good thing? Ginny has an inherent power?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes, apparently the same as you do." Nick told him.

"Wasn't she happy when she found out?" Harry asked.

" When Ginny found out that she had power, she left." Crystal told him and hung her head. "We can discuss this more tomorrow. Just keep it to yourself and don't tell anyone, not even Ron or Hermione. It's not our place to reveal her secret."

"Alright. So what now?" Harry asked.

"Now you tell us what your animal is and we go to sleep. I am exhausted." Nick said through a yawn.

"Oh yeah. I'm a Griffon." Harry replied.

--

Author's Corner:

So this chapter was a bit… out there eh? We got to go delve into Harry's consciousness. What was up with that voice? Did anyone see his pick of animals coming? It's more symbolic than meets the eye after all. And an empath? We've heard of seers and parseltongues and other forms of inherent wizardry right? What better than to give Ginny the gift she seems to already have through the series? Thoughts? Feelings? Review!

If I am a bit slow to update this in the immediate future it is because I am out sick and no one know's what is wrong with me. I will try and keep writing but it may be difficult. Until next time!


End file.
